Welcome to SPD
by sweetredranger
Summary: Four years later Grumm has come back to seek his revenge. Commander Cruger asks A spunky young Pokémon trainer,Tracy Blankenship, to join the rangers. How will Grumm handle Tracy and her Pokémon team? Edited/bated by a friend on the other website i posted this story on DREAMRIDER14256.
1. Recruiting a New Member

**New Tech City 2029**

Normal POV

Inside the command center of the Space Patrol Delta Base, Kat and the commander, Anubis Cruger, are hard at work.

"Sir, I'm picking up a strange energy reading," Kat, SPD's Tech Expert, says.

"What kind of energy reading, Miss Manxs?" Commander Cruger asks.

"A ranger energy reading, An intense spike in the morphing grid is spiking somewhere outside the city," she explains.

"Can you hone in on the energy reading?" He asks.

She nods. Meanwhile, in a cave outside the city, Tracy Blankenship, a perky young Pokémon trainer, is sitting inside the cave with her trusted partner Pikachu. She has large blue eyes, long blonde hair, and an appropriate build for a 14 year old.

"Pikachu, I am going to find out where we are." She says.

Tracy rises from her sitting position. Pikachu gets up and tries to follow his beloved trainer out of the cave.

"Don't worry buddy," she says sweetly. "I'll be fine. Stay here, okay."

She takes some Pokémon food out of her backpack and sets it in front of her partner. Then she leaves the cave and hopes that she'll find out where they are. Tracy walks into the city and reads the large sign. "Welcome to New Tech City."

"Well, at least now I know where I am. I should go and tell Pikachu," she says.

She heads back to the cave so she can tell her best friend the good news. But before she can, a Broodwing flies in towards her. Back at the SPD base Cruger calls the rangers to the command center.

"Rangers, Kat has discovered a new ranger signal outside the city." He tells the team.

"Sir, you're kidding, right, we don't need another ranger; we're doing just fine the way we are," Sky argues.

"Sky, I hate to disagree with you. We could use the extra help now that Grumm has returned." Bridge reminds him.

"Sorry Sky, but Bridge does have a good point." Kat says.

"Kat, have you found where the signal is coming from yet?" Z asks.

"Not yet. I am still searching." Kat answers.

The alarm goes off and on the screen they see a teenage girl being attacked by Broodwing. Cruger tells the rangers to suit up to go help the girl out and the rangers yell,"SPD Emergency." Meanwhile, in the city, Broodwing is holding Tracy by her neck.

"Together we can destroy the power rangers!" Broodwing says.

"Two things: one, who or what are the power rangers, second, even if I knew who they were I would never help you." She says.

"You are lying. I know you know what I'm talking about." Broodwing yells.

"I'm serious, whoever you are, just put me down and I'll get out of your hair," she says.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that." Broodwing says.

"Please let me go. I'm just passing through, that's all. I don't want to cause any trouble." She says.

Broodwing is getting sick of her constant whining so it tightens its grasp around Tracy's neck. Broodwing tries to persuade her to come to the dark side.

"No, I'll never work for the bad guys." She says.

After she said that, the bat throws her against the wall and her vision starts to get fuzzy and blurry. The only thing she can make out is several teenagers standing in front of her protecting her from Broodwing.

"SPD always interfering with my plans," Broodwing says.

The image of him flying away is the last thing she remembers as everything slowly turns black. She still can hear several other voices, but she can tell that they are friendly.

"I think she's okay, she just got knocked for a loop. We should take her back to the base." Bridge says.

"Good idea. Let's go." Z says.

Inside the SPD infirmary Tracy wakes up and thinks she is in the hospital, but it looks more high-tech.

"Where am I?" Tracy asks to no one in particular.

"Hi I'm Z, and this is Sky Bridge and Syd. You're at the SPD academy, a state of the art academy that trains cadets to become power rangers." Z explains.

"Well thanks for your help, but I think I've caused you nice people enough trouble. I'll just be going now." Tracy says sweetly.

She starts to sit up straight and everything in the room starts to spin. She feels someone place their hand on her shoulder to lay her back down in the bed. Tracy's vision returns to normal a few seconds later. She looks up and sees the doctor's face.

"I'm guessing you're the doctor, huh?" She says.

"Yes I'm Doctor Felix. What's your name?" Dr. Felix asks.

"Tracy Blankenship." She answers.

Commander Cruger walks in the room. Tracy nearly jumps out of her own skin seeing the Alien dog's appearance.

"Don't worry; that's the commander," Bridge explains.

"So let me get this straight, a big blue dog is in charge of the base?" She asks.

"Pets as authority figures. You get used to it," Bridge says.

"I see our new friend is awake," Cruger says.

"It can talk too. Let me guess, his name's Scooby Doo," she jokes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tracy. His name is Doggie Cruger." Bridge says.

"That works too I guess, but who was the freaky looking bat in the punch bowl?" She asks.

"The bat that attacked you, his name is Broodwing," Commander Cruger explains.

"OK, what does this have to do with me?" She asks.

"Our sworn enemy Grumm, that we defeated four years ago, is back to seek his revenge." Commander Cruger says.

"Revenge?" Tracy says in shock.

"I see great potential in you, so would you consider attending S.P.D.?" Cruger asks.

She thinks about it for a minute and is unsure about what to do. She knows that Pikachu is worried about her.

"What have you decided?" Cruger asks.

"I don't know. Me, a power ranger? I don't think I have what it takes," she says unsurely. Then added, "I really need to go check up on my friend."

"You may think you don't have what it takes," says Cruger, "but I see a lot of potential for you to become an amazing member of our team."

"Well, can I think about it, then give you my answer?" she asks.

"This is a one time offer," Cruger explains patiently.

"Well," she says hesitantly, "I guess I could give it a try."

"Is that a yes?" Cruger asks .

She nods slowly and Cruger welcomes her to S.P.D.

_How am I going to tell them about my secret?_ Tracy thinks.


	2. We recruited a Pokemon Trainer!

Normal POV

Sky and Tracy are sitting on the couches in the common room. Tracy gets up and walks towards the door, and Sky gets off the other couch. Tracy turns around to face him.

"I am going to go for a walk," Tracy says.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tracy," Sky says. Then he added curiously, "What are those little multicolored pieces of plastic in your pocket?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Tracy asks.

"Just answer the question," Sky demands.

"I don't have to answer that," Tracy says flatly.

"Well, you shouldn't go off alone; you might get attacked," Sky argues.

"If I do, I can just morph and fight back." She protests.

"You haven't even had any training." Sky says.

"Well of course not Sherlock, I just joined yesterday!" She reminds him in a sarcastic tone.

In Kat's lab, Commander Cruger hears their argument. He leaves the lab and he enters the common room a few minutes later.

"What is going on?" He asks.

"Tracy wants to go off alone," Sky answers.

"I was just going to go for a walk, that's all. And Sky you're not the boss of me." She argues.

"Cadets, silence!" Cruger barks.

While Commander Cruger and Sky are talking to each other, Tracy sneaks out of the room. A couple moments later, she arrives at her secret hiding place.

"Pika pi," rings from her partner's lip.

He jumps on her shoulder and rubs her check. She lets out the rest of the team, so Pikachu can have some company. Pikachu, Blastiose, Charizard, Beautifly, Skitty, and Kecleon are having a blast playing together. A few minutes later Tracy knows she needs to get back to the base, so she puts the team back inside their Pokéballs. Pikachu bends his ears downwards towards his face and looks really sad. Tracy makes up her mind she is going to tell the team her secret. She walks through the park. A monster with big blue bug eyes and a body that can barely support is big head attacks her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, surprised.

"I'm here to destroy you ranger", says the monster, it's voice raspy.

"I don't think so, freak! SPD Emergency!" She yells.

She transforms into the red SPD ranger. The battle starts to get intense and then the monster throws a baseball sized sphere and a bunch of robots came out. Tracy tries to call for backup but before she can, one of the robots fries her morpher with its laser.

Back at the SPD base the alarm sounds. The rangers rush into the command center.

"Rangers reporting, sir!" the rangers state in unison.

"We have just lost the signal from Tracy's morpher." Cruger says quickly.

"Well that explains why she didn't call for back up." Bridge says.

"The last place we picked up Tracy's morpher signal was in sector 12." Kat explains urgently.

The rangers rush out to help her. Back in sector 12, Tracy is nervous. "Ok where is the rest of the team? I hope they get here soon, 'cause I don't know how much longer I can hold this freak off!" Tracy mutters.

"Where are your friends, Ranger?" the monster asks in a gloatingly evil voice.

"They'll be here soon, just you wait," she answers. "I hope," she adds under her breath.

Just then, the rangers rush in to help her. Before they can get the chance to attack the monster it fires its weapon and aims right at her. The blast sends Tracy flying back towards a steep hill. She rolls down it and hits a few trees on the way down.

"Bridge, go help Tracy! We'll handle things here." Sky commands.

Bridge nods briskly and he carefully walks down the hill. Bridge finds her at the bottom of the hill in really bad shape. He gets down on one knee.

"Tracy, can you hear me?" Bridge says as he shakes her gently.

At the top of the hill the rangers are battling the monster. The monster throws a baseball sized sphere. Several Kybots appear and the monster tells them to attack. It uses the battle as a good means to escape the scene.

"Come back!" Sky yells.

"Sky, let him go. We should go check on Tracy," Z says.

After they destroy the Kybots he and the others carefully walk down the hill to meet up with Bridge. They see the sad shape that their fellow ranger is in.

"We have to get her back to the base quick," Z says worriedly.

"Good Idea Z," he says, then turns to Bridge. "Why didn't she call for backup?" Sky asks.

Bridge finds Tracy's morpher on the ground, sparking. Bridge explains that she tried but she her morpher got fried. Bridge puts the morpher in his pocket. He goes back over to Tracy and carefully picks her up. They head back to base. In the infirmary the rangers and Kat are standing around Tracy's bed.

"Is she going to be all right?" Z asks.

"Yes, but she has sustained serious injuries. I am recommending mandatory bedrest until further notice," Dr. Felix explains.

Tracy slowly wakes up, says she is fine, and starts to sit up in the bed. He puts his hand on Tracy's left shoulder and lays her back down in the bed.

"No you don't." Dr. Felix says with a smile on his face.

Bridge hands Kat Tracy's morpher so she can fix it. Then Commander Cruger walks in. He's relieved to see Tracy awake and alert.

"I hate to say I told you so." Sky says.

"Then don't," Tracy snaps, annoyed with him.

"All right Cadets, that's enough." Cruger says loudly.

Sky and Tracy listen to their commander, albeit grudgingly.

"Sky, I want to apologize for what I said before," Tracy starts to say, "and I have something else I really need to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it, but I used to be a..."

The alarm goes off again. Cruger tells the rangers to suit up; in the park the Rangers are battling the monster.

==Welcome TO SPD ==

"So, rangers, where's your weak friend? Oh that's right, I basted her into next week!" The monster says proudly.

"That's just the lowest, Tracy is an amazing ranger!" Bridge says.

The monster laughs hysterically. Pikachu enters the scene and hits the monster with electricity from his cheeks (he uses thunderbolt). Pikachu's tail turns sliver (he uses iron tail). The monster puts its hand over the spot where Pikachu's attack lands.

"Where did that electric mouse come from?" Sky asks, completely confused.

"Hey, it found the monster's weak spot!" Bridge exclaims.

"Rangers, you and that electric rodent just got lucky. I'll be back!" The monster yells as it runs away again.

Pikachu leaves the scene as quickly as he enters. The rangers demorph and head back to the base. In the infirmary the rangers enter the room. Bridge notices Pikachu lying on the bed, under Tracy's left arm.

"Hey it's that electric mouse that helped us! How did it get here?" Bridge asks in wonder.

The other rangers are just as confused as he is. Then Tracy wakes up. Pikachu rubs his partner's cheek.

"Pikachu! I am happy to see you too," Tracy says happily.

"Pikachu. So that's its name and I guess it belongs to you," Bridge says.

"Yes. We are best friends and partners. I have no idea how he got here though. I guess he is smarter than I give him credit for." She explains.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Sky asks.

"Yes." She takes a deep breath. "I'm a Pokémon trainer," she says, suddenly feeling really guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before? I don't think we can trust you." Sky says angrily, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Sky. It took a lot of courage for her to do what she just did. Maybe she had a good reason for not telling us." Z says, trying to calm Sky down.

"Z is right, Sky. I mean, this whole power ranger thing was just dumped on me. I didn't want to put my best friend in danger." Tracy says.

Doctor Felix walks in the room. Tracy's asks Dr. Felix anxiously if she can leave. He shakes his head no checking the copy of her medical charts in his hands. Tracy sighs in defeat. The rangers leave the room to let her rest.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

In Kat's lab commander Cruger is talking with Kat.

"How is it coming along, Miss Manx's?" Cruger inquires.

"Very well sir, it should be finished in 10 minutes," she says.

Sky enters the lab shaking his head.

"What's wrong, cadet?" Cruger asks.

"I can't believe that Tracy would keep a secret from us. I thought we were a team." Sky says.

"You are a team, cadet. Remember that coming clean and telling us was probably very difficult for her," Cruger says.

Sky knows that Commander Cruger is right, though he still isn't quite sure if he can trust Tracy. Kat, Cruger, and Sky leave the lab and head to the command center. They enter the room just as the alarm blares again. Kat calls for the rest of the team over the intercom. Bridge and Z enter the room.

"The monster has returned! Power Rangers, suit up!" Cruger yells.

"SPD, Emergency" The four teens shout.

Back in the infirmary Tracy can't stand not being a part of the action. She knows that she shouldn't go out, but she wants to show Sky that he can trust her.

"Alright, that's it. No more standing on the sidelines. Come on, Pikachu. Let's go help our friends," she says.

Tracy takes the IV out of her arm, rips off the covers and gets out of bed. She walks towards the door. Pikachu jumps on her shoulder and they set out. Meanwhile on the battlefield the rangers are having a hard time fighting the monster.

"Man, this monster is strong," Sky says.

Tracy tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Pikachu zooms in and knocks the monster to the ground.

"Tracy, what are you doing here?" Sky yells to her, astonished.

"Helping you! What does it look like? Good job, Pikachu! Now use thunderbolt," Tracy says.

Then the monster fires its lasers and hits Sky. He starts to fall backward off a cliff. Tracy rushes over to help him. When she gets there he was hanging on to a branch.

"Sky, are you ok?" She asks.

"I am fine, but you shouldn't be here," he replies.

The branch breaks suddenly and Sky begins to fall towards the ground far below. Tracy tries to grab his hand, but he's falling too fast. So, she does the only other thing she could think of.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

Tracy's POV

"Charizard, come on out and help Sky!" I yell, tossing it's Pokéball into the air.

I climb on Charizard's back and we dive down quickly. Charizard expertly catches Sky in its arms. Only then do I realize we are going down way too fast.

"Charizard, quick aim your Flamethrower towards the ground." I command, trying to stay calm.

Charizard did that, and we slow down just enough to change direction. We fly back up and land back at the top of the cliff. Charizard carefully puts Sky down on the ground. I jump off it's back.

"Great job, Charizard! Return," I say, putting it back inside the Pokéball.

"Tracy, did that fire breathing dragon just save me?" Sky asks, seeming shaken from such a near-death experience.

"His name is Charizard and technically he is a fire breathing lizard, not a fire breathing dragon." I explain.

Sky is about to thank me for what I did when the monster fires his laser straight at Sky. I jump in front of him to shield him from the blast, which hits me like a lightning bolt.

I feel myself collapsing, hear voices, and Sky calling my name. Then everything turns black.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

Normal POV

Back in the infirmary the rangers have been standing around Tracy's bed for the second time.

"She'll need to stay here for a few days." Dr. Felix is saying, as Tracy's eyes start to open.

He knows that Tracy isn't going to be happy to hear those words. She wakes up fully.

"Tracy, I forgot to thank you for what you did out there," Sky says, smiling.

"No problem. And I want to apologize. I wasn't really being a good leader or teammate out there," She says ruefully.

"That true," Sky says in an agreeable tone.

"You don't have to agree with me, you know," She says, suddenly feeling hot and annoyed.

Cruger walks in the room and tells them to be quiet. The rangers obey his order.

"You shouldn't have gone out in your condition, cadet. I'm suspending you from your ranger duties until further notice," Commander Cruger says.

"But, sir, I was helping my team! doesn't that account for anything?" she whines unhappily.

"Yes," Cruger says reassuringly, then adds (less reassuringly), "but you disobeyed a direct order."

"It still doesn't seem fair," she whines again.

Pikachu jumped on to Tracy's lap to calm her down and starts to rub her cheek. Tracy tries not to laugh.

"My guess: he is telling you to calm down," Dr. Felix says.

Tracy starts to feel really dizzy, then a few seconds later, she faints. Doctor Felix sees a huge scrape on her shoulder. He tells Pikachu not to worry. After he patches up the abrasion on Tracy's shoulder, he goes back to his post so she can rest. 10 minutes pass but Tracy still feels light headed.

"How are you?" Dr. Felix asks.

"I'm fine," She answers proudly.

Dr. Felix places his hand on Tracy's forehead to get a read on her body temperature, and says,"Nice try, but that's just the fever talking."

His assistant Sophia walks in with a tray holding a medicine bottle on it. She has round brown eyes, neck-length thick, curly, beige hair, and pale skin. She sets the tray down next to the bed.

"Thank you Sophia." He says

"Your welcome, sir." Sophia replies.

"What's in the bottle, doc?" Tracy asks.

"It's just some medicine to help bring your fever down that's all." Dr. Felix explains.

"Let me guess. It's supposed to taste like bubblegum," she jokes.

"Now don't you think that you're a little old for a doctor to have to flavor the medicine just for you to take it," he says.

"No, can't a person still be young at heart?" She whines.

He pours the medicine onto the spoon and quickly sticks the spoon into her mouth. He takes the spoon out just as fast as he puts it in and he closes her mouth before she could spit it back out.

"Okay, now swallow." He says smiling.

She does what he orders, and as the medicine slowly goes down her throat, Tracy's face folds in half.

"Alright, I think it's about time that you got some rest," he says sweetly.

She smiles and drifts back to sleep. Dr. Felix and Sophia leave the room. Another ten minutes pass and Tracy wakes up again. Pikachu jumps into her bed. He gives her a big hug. She hugs him back then sets him on her lap. She looks up and sees Sky walk in.

"Hey Sky. Look, I am really sorry for everything I said before," She says apologetically.

"It's fine. I understand why you keep Pikachu and your other Pokémon a secret. You were just trying to protect them," he says.

"Sky, I promise that I will never keep a secret that could break up the team ever again," she says very sincerely.

"Okay, then how about we forgot this whole thing and start over, deal?" Sky asks.

"It's a deal, Sky," Tracy says with a smile.


	3. Tracy's Birthday

Tracy's POV

I'm walking around the base with Pikachu riding on my shoulder. I see Bridge walk up from the corner of my eye, so I turn around to face him.

"Hey Tracy. So, what are your plans for today?" Bridge asks.

"Oh, nothing much really. I was going to spend the day with Pikachu and the others in our special secret place," I answer.

"That sounds like fun," He says with a smile.

I'm about to open the door to leave the base when I hear Kat's voice over the intercom.

"Cadet Blankenship and Cadet Tate, report to the command center," She says.

"Dang it! So close," I whisper under my breath.

Sky and I enter the command center.

"Cadets, a very dangerous criminal has been on the loose, but we're not sure what it's planning, so I want you two to stake out its hideout and figure out its next move, then arrest it." Cruger explains.

"Sir, I don't need her help. I can do this by myself and she doesn't have any training," Sky says.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sky is right. Doesn't Syd have more surveillance training than I do?" I say.

"Cadets, silence! You two are going to learn to work together, that's an order," Cruger says forcefully.

"Yes, sir," Sky and I say, snapping to attention.

_This_, I think to myself, _is the worst birthday ever_.

Later, at the stakeout location, Sky is sitting by the far window on a stool and I'm sitting on the couch.

"Tracy, can you open up the suitcase and hand me the binoculars?" Sky says in a bossy tone.

"Of course, commander Sky," I say sarcastically, "but only if you say please." He can be so annoying!

"Please hand me the binoculars," Sky says, seeming annoyed.

I open the suitcase to take out the binoculars, then walk over to him and hand them to him. He gets back to surveying the landscape - not that there's a whole lot to survey. I go back to the couch. A few minutes pass with no unusual activity, and I'm starting to get bored.

"Sky, Cruger told us that we had to stake out the hide-out together, remember? Can't I help you with the surveillance?" I ask.

"I know what he said, but I can handle it," He says confidently.

"I don't understand why Cruger even paired us together in the first place. I knew that you wouldn't let me do anything," I complain.

"What's your problem?" He asks.

"Not like you would care. If you really want to know, today is my birthday!" I explain.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" He asks.

"It wouldn't have made any difference anyway. I'm going to take a walk. I should be back in a few hours," I say.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tracy. Remember what happened the last time you went on a walk by yourself?" He says in a brotherly tone.

"Relax dude, I'll be fine. Besides, I already have to work on my birthday. What else could go wrong?" I say, hoping that I wasn't going to regret those words.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

In the park I am still upset that I had to work on my birthday.

"I don't know what Sky was so worried about. Nothing has gone wrong." I say, then my subconscious adds, "Yet".

A big bug-eyed monster shows up with his minions. The people in the park start screaming and running.

"Man, I really hate it when Sky is right," I grumble under my breath.

I get everyone to safety, then I decide to morph, but one of the monster's minions fires its laser and fries my morpher. Again. "Well, that's just great," I mutter angrily.

The minion fires its laser at me again. It hits me and I fly backward, landing on the ground. Then they surround me.

Normal POV

In the command center the alarm goes off, signaling that Tracy's morpher signal is lost again.

"Sir, I just lost the signal on Cadet Blankenship," Kat says in a panicked tone.

"Something is not right; I'll call Sky. Cadet Tate, come in," Cruger says.

"Cadet Tate here, sir. What's wrong?" Sky says talking into his morpher.

"We've lost Tracy's signal." Cruger explains. "Where is she?"

"She went for a walk. Sir, do you want me to return to base?" Sky asks.

"Yes," Cruger answers quickly.

"Copy that, sir. I'm on my way," Sky says into his morpher.

In a huge abandoned building they tied Tracy to one of the support beams.

"Okay, freak, if you have a name, you should tell me what it is. What do you guys want with me?" Tracy demands.

The creature hesitates for a moment, then says, "My name is Dlugsoar. Our plan is for us to know, and for you to find out," It answers.

"In other words, you don't really have a plan," She says tauntingly.

"Yes, actually, we do. My underlings just haven't been following it," Dlugsoar answers, clearly getting annoyed with her wit.

"Wait, we had a plan, sir?" asks one of Dlugsoar's minions.

"Yes, dunderhead, now let's move on to step two," Dlugsoar answers, fed up with his useless helpers.

"There's a step two?" another of Dlugsoar's bumbling minions asks.

Instead of bothering to answer, Dlugsoar turns away from Tracy and beckoned to his minions. Then they marched out of the building, leaving her alone in the dark.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

_Wow, these guys really aren't that smart. I can't believe that no one stayed behind to watch the prisoner,_ Tracy thinks.

She twists her wrist so she could reach the Pokéballs in her jacket pocket.

"Kecleon, come on out and use Fury Swipes to cut the bands," She says opening his Pokéball.

Once she is free, she dusts herself off and thanks Kecleon for getting her out. She puts Kecleon back inside his Pokéball. Then she leaves, and starts running through the forest. A few seconds later, she trips on a tree root.

"I think I twisted my ankle. Just great," She mumbles under her breath

Just then, a boy with green eyes, brown curly hair and light-colored skin enters her view. Tracy looks up and sees his face. She starts to feel her heart race.

"Hi, I'm Michael. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Hi Michael. Yes I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, but I heard that a monster's been running around. You could get hurt. I'm Tracy, by the way," She says, feeling kind of awkward.

"It's nice to meet you Tracy. You're joking, right?" He says.

"No, I am serious. Well, I need to get going, but it was nice to meet you Michael," Tracy says as she tries hard not to blush.

Tracy starts to leave, but Michel notices that she is limping. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yup," She answers quickly.

Tracy takes another step and as soon as she does, starts to fall backwards. Michael catches her in his chest. She looks up at him, and laughs awkwardly.

"Do you always act like this when you're injured?" He asks, clearly flirting.

"Why?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know; it's kind of cute. I know some first aid. I could look at that ankle for you," He answers sweetly.

"Alright, I'll let you look at it if it will make you happy," She says.

Now Tracy is smiling ear to ear. Michael takes a first aid kit out if his backpack. He takes out an ice pack and a bandage.

"What's wrong with my ankle?" Tracy asks.

"You just sprained it, but it should be better in a couple of days." He says, as he carefully wraps the bandage around her ankle and puts an ice pack on it. .

They say a quick goodbye and go their separate ways.

_Wow, he is smart and cute. Where has he been all my life? _Tracy thinks.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

Back at the base in the command center Cruger is very upset with Sky.

"Why wasn't Tracy there with you?" Cruger growls loudly.

"When she left for a walk, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. "She was upset that today is her birthday and she had to work," Sky explains.

"Well, that explains it," Kat says.

"Why didn't she say anything before?" Cruger asks.

"She probably thought that her birthday wasn't a good enough excuse to get off work," Sky answers.

"I think we should try to do something nice for her," Kat suggests.

"Good Idea Kat, but we need to find her first," Cruger says.

"The last place that we had her signal was in the park." Kat says.

The alarm goes off. Cruger tells Sky to go on ahead and the others will catch up. Sky morphs and heads off. Back in the park, Tracy is hiding behind a tree. She sees the rangers arrive.

"Well hello, rangers! I don't think you've met my new friends. Kybots, attack," Dlugsoar says with sinister calmness.

Then a familiar voice sounds from behind a tree. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Whoa, where did that Flamethrower come from?" Bridge asks in shock.

Tracy slowly comes out from behind the tree. Pikachu runs towards her.

"Hey, Pikachu! We can catch up later, buddy. Now hop on Charizard and let's show Dlugsoar how strong you two are. Pikachu, thunderbolt! Charizard, Dragon rage!" She commands.

Their attacks meld together and take out several Kybots.

"They just got lucky," Dlugsoar hisses. "Now let's see just how fast those two are! Minions fire at the rangers now," Dlugsoar commands.

"Beautifly, come on out." Tracy says, tossing Beautifly's Pokéball into the air.

The Pokémon team gets in front of the blast.

"Pikachu, Zap cannon, Charizard, fire spin, and Beautifly, Solarbeam. Go!." She commands quickly.

"Wow, they are amazing! They desecrated that blast and saved us," Bridge says.

"Your little friends just got lucky, but I'll be back," Dlugsoar yells running away.

"Power down," The four rangers say together.

"Great job everyone. Charizard and Beautifly, return." She says putting them back inside their Pokéballs.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

The team walks into the command center.

"Cadet Blankenship, I ordered you work with Cadet Tate, but you disobeyed me." Cruger says furiously.

Tracy steps forward and winces in mental pain.

"I know, sir. I am sorry. I wasn't thinking," She apologizes.

"Cadet Blankenship, why are you limping?" he asks sharply.

"It's nothing, sir, I'm ok." She says, straightening.

The alarm goes off again and the team leaves to go battle the monster again.

Tracy's POV

On the battlefield Sky is still upset with me about what happened earlier.

"Why did you bring Pikachu?" he asks.

"Well Sky, Pikachu and I are a team and wherever I go, he goes too," I explain.

"Well, that rodent has to pay a big electrical bill!" Dlugsoar roars, lunging at Pikachu.

Pikachu burrows underground, pops back out just behind Dlugsoar, and uses iron tail.

"Hey Tracy, what was that move?" Bridge inquires.

"Wow, Pikachu, you learned how to use Dig," I say proudly.

Pikachu gives me a thumb up with his cute little paw.

"The rodent just got lucky again," Dlugsoar says bitterly as he gets back to his feet.

"No, he just outwitted you. This is easy considering that..." I say.

"Considering what?" Dlugsoar asks.

"That you have the brain the size of a walnut," I say spitefully.

"Why you little . . ! Minions, full power lasers. Fire!" Dlugsoar commands.

I instinctively know that Pikachu isn't going to get back in time.

"Blastoise, come on out and use your protect attack to block that blast!" I say quickly.

Blastoise creates a big barrier and saves me from the blast.

"You just got lucky again, but the turtle and that electric rodent can't defeat me," Dlugsoar taunts. I'm pretty sure by this time that he is totally bluffing.

"I believe they can. Pikachu, Thunder, Blastoise, Whirlpool. Go," I say confidently.

"Alright, that's it," says Dlugsoar. "Time for my robot." He dashed over to the robot that I had previously overlooked somehow.

"Ok, I did not see that coming," I say. "Blastoise, return. Pikachu, you need to get to a safe place."

"Kat, we need the runners," Sky says into his communicator.

"They are on the way," Kat replies.

We form the megazord. We defeat the robot. The monster jumps out of it just before it explodes, sending hundreds of tiny glowing embers and a great abundance of ashes all over the place.

"They may have destroyed the robot, but I still can get away," I hear Dlugsoar say.

"I don't think so, chump! It's judgment time!" I yell.

"What did I do?" Dlugsoar asks.

"You're charged with attacking S.P.D. Officers and endangering the public at large," I say in the most official-sounding voice I can muster.

I press the button on the top of my morpher. The scanner reads that it was guilty and we apprehend Dlugsoar.

Normal POV

The rangers enter in the command center for the third time.

"Good work, rangers," Cruger says, congratulating the team on a job well done.

"Thank you, sir," The five of us state in unison.

Cruger dismissed the team. Tracy starts to leave but suddenly feels dizzy. She pitches forward and uses the wall to catch herself.

"Pika pi." Pikachu says, concerned.

"Don't worry pal, I am ok. I just got a little dizzy, that's all," She says.

"Cadet Blankenship," Cruger says, who seemed to have come from nowhere, "you should see Dr. Felix. He needs to take a look at that ankle."

"Why? It's fine," She says, whining.

"Yeah, sure," Bridge says sarcastically. "It is swollen to the size of a golf ball."

"That's not that big," She says.

"Cadet, that wasn't a suggestion, it was an order," Cruger says.

== Welcome TO SPD ==

Tracy limps into the infirmary with a frown on her face.

"Hello Tracy. You have only been out of here for a week and you're back already. What happened?" Dr. Felix asks.

"I just twisted my ankle, that's all," she answers.

Dr. Felix did a quick exam. He re-wraps her ankle and puts a fresh ice pack on it. He tells her the same thing that Michael did earlier: he orders her to take it easy for the next few days. He hands her some crutches and she leaves the room. Tracy walks in the common room and the lights turn on. She sees a banner that reads "Happy Birthday Tracy" and loud cheers of "Surprise!" echo through the room. Tracy drops her crutches, totally astonished.

"Are you surprised?" Bridge asks.

She nods and carefully picks her crutches off the floor.

"Close your eyes. There is one more surprise," Kat says.

Tracy closes her eyes tightly, but Bridge covers them just in case.

"Alright, you can open them now," Kat tells her sweetly.

She opens her eyes after Bridge moves his hands and she sees Kat holding a two layer chocolate cake with fudge filling with chocolate chips sprinkled over the top.

"Wow. That is the biggest birthday cake I have ever seen," she says happily.

"Well, don't let it get covered in candle wax, blow out your candles already!" Bridge jokes.

She takes a deep breath and blows out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Bridge asks.

"Actually, I don't need to make a wish this year" She answers.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, this has been one of the best birthdays ever. Even though it kinda had a rocky start," she answers. "Thanks everybody for making it so special."


	4. Bad dream problem and appendicitis

Tracy's POV

I wake up for the fifth time tonight, drenched in a cold sweat, wondering why I keep having this terrible nightmare. I should tell someone about it, but I just don't want to. I look over at my alarm clock and it reads 3:30 a.m. I didn't want to fall back asleep, so I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a while. A few minutes later, I finally calm down enough, and drift back to sleep again. The alarm clock goes off for the sixth time. I hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. Ten minutes later the alarm goes off again. I turn off the alarm, and slowly roll out of bed. I change into my uniform. I look at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Man, I hate Mondays." I mumble.

I walk in the common room to grab some grub. The door slowly slides open. I step into the room, and I see Z and Bridge standing next to the counter. I see a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of orange juice sitting on the counter.

"Good morning Tracy, how did you sleep?" Z asks.

"Fine," I say.

I go get a bowl of oatmeal.

"Rangers, report to the command center." rang over the intercom.

"Now, what did we do?" I whisper under my breath.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The rangers enter the command center. Tracy wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Commander Birdie is coming." Cruger announces.

"He just visited last month. It's like he doesn't have any faith in us." She says.

"Tracy, that was out of line." Cruger says.

"Sorry Sir, when is he coming anyway?" She says, trying to make her apology sound sincere.

"In two days." He answers.

"Wow, we have so much time to prepare." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"All right Tracy, that's enough." Cruger growls again.

"Sorry sir," She says doing her best to sound sincere.

He dismisses the team. The team salutes, and turns around to leave the command center. Tracy begins to walk out of the room and feels a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She grabs it and takes a few deep breaths to alleviate the pain. Kat dashes over to her and Tracy looks up at her. She sees her face slackened and her brows furrowed along with her glassy green eyes looking down at her.

"Tracy, are you OK?" Kat asks.

"Yes Kat, I'm fine. It's just a stomach cramp because it's that time of the month." Tracy lies, as she gives her a reassuring smile.

She takes her hand off her stomach before walking out of the room. Kat walks back over to Cruger.

_I have a feeling that Tracy's stomach pain isn't because she is on her period. _Kat thinks.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I'm standing in my room thinking about before.

"Man, what's wrong with me?" I say.

Pikachu is helping Kat in the lab. I'm losing my best friend. The rest of the team is training with the other rangers. They are getting stronger and learning new moves. The sharp pain in my stomach returns, but it hurts worse than before. A few seconds later things turn black.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

In Kat's lab, Cruger is talking with Kat. She is working on the computer typing in the results of her latest experiment. Pikachu is asleep on the bed that Kat made for him next to the computer on the floor.

"Kat, can you believe the way Tracy was acting earlier?" Cruger complains to his closes friend.

"Actually Sir, I can't. She has acted like that for the past few weeks." She says.

"I have noticed that too. Do you any idea why she is acting this way?" He asks.

"I think I do, sir. Haven't you noticed that she been looking really tired lately?" She answers.

"Yes, I have Kat. Do you think she been lashing out just because she hasn't been sleeping well." He says.

Pikachu wakes up from a deep sleep and dashes out the door. Kat and Cruger exchange a look of pure worry on each other's face.

"Tracy!" They shout in unison.

Commander Cruger and Kat run up to Tracy's room. The door slowly slides open, and they see her face down on the floor. Pikachu shakes his partner trying to wake her up. Kat walks over and bends down to help Pikachu as she shakes her greatly.

"Tracy, can you hear me?" Kat asks.

Tracy slowly wakes up. She slowly sits up. Kat helps her back to her feet.

"You sure that you're OK," Kat asks again.

"Yeah, I just lost it for a minute that's all." Tracy answers.

Commander Cruger walks in and Tracy can tell that he knows that she is in more pain than she was letting on and that her face is red as a tomato.

"Cadet, you need to go see Dr. Felix now." He says.

"Yes, Sir," She says.

Tracy starts to walk out of the room. As soon as she takes one step the pain starts to radiate from her stomach again. She falls to her knees. Kat bends down to meet her at eye level.

"Tracy, are you sure that you will be able to make it there on your own?" She says.

"Yeah, don't worry Kat." Tracy says confidently.

She takes another deep breath, and gets back to her feet. A few seconds later she feels herself falling backwards. Everything goes black again, but she feels someone catch her before she hits the floor.

"We need to get her to the infirmary - fast." Cruger says.

Cruger kneels down in front on Kat. She gently places Tracy on his back. He gets back to his feet slowly. Pikachu jumps on Kat's shoulder and they walk to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Dr. Felix's POV<p>

In the operation room my team and I are prepping Tracy for surgery. I walk over to her, and notice she is starting to come around. She looks really scared.

"Just try to relax, everything is going to be okay, I promise." I say calmly.

"Where am I?" She asks me still really scared.

"You're in the OR. We are going to make the pain in your stomach go away." I say calmly.

"Works for me," She says with some sense of relief.

"The anesthesiologist is going to give you the anesthetic now." I say with a smile.

The anesthesiologist places the mask on Tracy's face. She takes a deep breath, and the smell of strawberries is the last thing she remembers before she drifts to sleep. An hour later in the recovery room Kat, Commander Cruger, and I are standing at the foot of Tracy's bed. Pikachu jumps off Kat's shoulder. He crawls under her right arm.

"Doctor Felix, what was wrong with her?" Cruger asks.

"It was her appendix." I answer.

"That is pretty serious isn't it?" Kat asks.

"Yes. We operated just in time. She'll be back on her feet in a few days. The medicine should wear off in a few minutes." I explain.

A few minutes later Tracy slowly opens her eyes, and she looks around the room. Pikachu moves out from under her arm, and he rubs her cheek.

"All right buddy, I'm glad to see you too." Tracy says with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"A little light-headed," She answers.

"That is just the medicine we gave you." I explain.

"Ah, how long am I stuck in here anyway?" She asks.

"A few days," I answer.

"Sir, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean any of it." She says really fast.

"Slow down Cadet, it's all right. I know you didn't mean any of it, and don't worry about your daily duties. I'll have one of the other cadets fill in for you. All you need to focus on is your recovery." Cruger says in a very understanding tone.

"Sir, there is something else that I wanted to tell you." She says yawning through the sentence.

"You can tell me after you get some rest cadet." Cruger says with a smile.

"But, Sir, this is really important." She argues yawning again.

"Tracy." He growls.

A few seconds later Tracy slowly drifts back to sleep and Pikachu crawls back under her arm. We leave the room and continue our conversation as we walk down the hallway.

"I bet once Tracy wakes up in a few hours she will be right back in the command center again." Kat says with a smile.

"I thought that might happen. I'll have Sophia stay in her room to make sure that she stays put." I explain.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I walk into the command center.

"Tracy, thank goodness you're still here." Kat says.

"What's wrong Kat?"

"I'm afraid that Cruger and the other rangers got captured by a crafty criminal." she answers.

"So it's up to me to rescue them?"

"Yes," She says.

"Where is Pikachu anyway? I thought he was with you."

I see a look a pure sadness on Kat's face.

"Tracy, he isn't here. I'm sorry he went to go help the others battle the criminal." She says trying to keep her composure.

"He got captured too."

"Yes, I'm sorry." She says knowing how close the two of us are.

"Oh, that is it; no one captures my best friend and gets away with it."

I turn around and start to run out of the room to help my friends. I get to the abandoned warehouse. I climb three flights of stair and go into the only room on that floor. I walk in and see my team tied together and stuck behind a huge force field. I see Pikachu strapped to a magnet and stuck behind a smaller force field.

"Guy, is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we're fine." Cruger replies.

"Tracy, look out," The team warns.

I turn around and see what they are warning me about. The blast is coming in too fast for me to dodge it. It hits me square in the chest. I fly backwards and my back hits the force field. The criminal makes a dramatic entrance.

"Hello there ranger girl, so you have come to rescue your friends?" The criminal says evilly.

"Yes, let them go now."

"Sorry ranger, that's not going to happen," The criminal says.

The criminal takes out a remote control and presses the button. The team cries out in pain.

"Stop it you're hurting them,"

The criminal tosses a baseball size sphere and several krybots appear.

"Well ranger, you are in a bit a sticky situation, aren't you?" The criminal says.

The criminal presses the button again. I try to get closer to the criminal, but the krybots have me surrounded.

"If you surrender ranger I'll release your friends." He says slyly.

"Never,"

The criminal turns up the power on the controller and presses the button again. The screams of pain from my teammates rings in my head.

* * *

><p>Dr. Felix's POV<p>

"Tracy. Wake up." I say as I shake her.

Tracy's eyes quickly open, her heart is beating super-fast, and her face is drenched in cold sweat. Sophia hands me a damp rag. I use it to wipe the sweat away, and hand it back to Sophia.

"Tracy, how long have you been having this nightmare?" I ask.

"A few weeks," She answers in a sad tone.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I ask.

"I thought it wasn't going to affect my ranger duties." She admits.

I try to get her to talk about the nightmare, but she refuses to talk about it. I figure that she will talk about it when she is ready.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

The next day I'm sitting up in my bed and petting Pikachu. Dr. Felix walks in and stands at the foot of my bed.

"You are recovering faster than I originally thought." He says.

"Which means what exactly?" I ask him confused.

"It means that you'll be released early." He answers.

"Great! Can I go now?" I ask excitedly.

I start to get out of bed and head towards the door, but Dr. Felix uses his arm as a barricade to stop me.

"Slow down there, cadet. There are a few more tests that I would like to run before you go anywhere. You will have to wait a few more hours." He says with a smile.


	5. Jelously Not

Tracy's POV

A few days later I walk inside the simulator and see Syd and Z training with Skitty and Kecleon.

"Skitty, use Shadow Ball," Z commands.

Skitty produced a perfect Shadow Ball attack with a good amount of power and speed behind it.

"Kecleon, dodge it then use Rollout." Syd calls.

Kecleon quickly dodges Skitty's Attack; His Rollout attack zooms in towards Skitty.

"Skitty, counter it with Double Slap." Z calls.

Skitty blocks Kecleon's attack and sends him flying backwards.

_I knew that I was right. My Pokémon team doesn't need me anymore._

I turn around and walk out of the simulator trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

After Tracy leaves the two Pokémon stop mid battle.

"Syd, do you any idea why they just stopped like that?" Z asks.

"Yeah, I thought that I saw Tracy." She answers.

"I thought that she was still in the infirmary." Z says.

"Remember, Kat said Dr. Felix released her two days ago." Syd reminds her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."Z says.

Outside the base in the training area, Tracy sees Sky and Bridge training with Beautifly, Blastoise, and Charizard.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam." Sky commands.

"Beautifly, use Protect." Bridge yells.

Beautifly creates a barrier and Blastoise's attack gets bounced back.

"That Ice Beam is starting to get really strong." Bridge says.

"Yes and the Protect looked great as well." Sky adds.

Sky put Blastoise back in its Poké ball. Charizard takes over for her training.

"Beautifly, use Aerial Ace." Bridge commands.

"Charizard, counter with Steel Wing," Sky yells.

The two Pokémon fly towards each other and as the two attacks came in contact with the other an explosion. When the smoke clears I'm glad to see that everyone is ok.

_I was right the team doesn't need me anymore. Maybe it would be better if I left S.P.D._ Tracy thought.

She walks away hanging my head. Meanwhile in her lad, Kat is plugging in the test results from the experiment that Pikachu helped her with earlier. She takes her eyes off the screen for a few minutes. She goes to get the other file with the results from the experiment that she did last week and compared the two results. Before she sees Cruger walk in.

"Hello Commander." She greets.

"How is the new project coming?" He asks.

"Fine Commander right on schedule" She answers.

"Have you seen Tracy by any chance?" He asks.

"Not since Dr. Felix released her a few days ago. Why?" She answers

"I can't find her anywhere." He explains.

"Have you checked the range or the Simulator?" She suggests.

"Yes, she wasn't there." He says.

R.I.C. walks in with a folded piece of paper in his mouth. He gives the piece of paper to him.

"What do you have boy?" He asks the robotic canine.

"What is it?" Kat asks.

"It's a note." He answers.

"Who is it from?" She asks

"Tracy," He answers.

Cruger reads the note to himself and when he finished reading it. A look of pure shock appears on his face.

"Doggie, what did it say?" She asks.

"Kat, call everyone to the command center. I'll explain it there." He commands.

"Yes, Sir," She says.

"Rangers reporting Sir" the four teenagers state in unison as they enter the Command Center.

"Tracy, she has left S.P.D." Cruger tells them.

"Why did she leave?" Bridge asks.

"This note explains it all." He says.

_Dear everyone_

_I know that this is sudden but I fell that I have done all that I could do in the battle against Grumm. I didn't want to hand in an official letter because I knew that you try to convince me that you still need me here. I couldn't force Pikachu and the other to leave because they love it here. I know if they continue to training at S.P.D. They will become even stronger than I could ever make them. So I guess that this is goodbye._

_Tracy_

Cruger folds up the note and looks back at the team.

"She left because she jealous of us training with Skitty and the others." Sky says.

"I think that she thought that she lost their friendship." Bridge explains.

"Come on Bridge that's impossible. No matter how long we train with them we will never be able to bring out their true power." Sky adds.

"I know Sky, Tracy is the only person who can do that." Bridge says.

"What do we do now commander?" Z asks.

"I don't know cadet." He answers.

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" Bridge asks.

"That would work if she wanted us to find her." Kat adds.

"What do you mean Kat?" Cruger asks.

"Tracy left her morpher here so we can't track her." she explains, holding Tracy's morpher in her hand.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

Meanwhile in a cave in the forest outside the city I was leaning on the wall near the entrance.

_I know that I should have stayed and told everyone the real reason I have been so weird lately but what if they would get mad to me for not telling them._

I took off my backpack off my back and took out my sleeping bag set in on the cave floor. I climb inside and rested my eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Back in the base the alarm goes off.

"There is a robbery in progress at the gold depository." Kat says.

"What about Tracy?" Bridge asks.

"Don't worry. I'll go find her and bring her back home. I want the rest of you to stop that robbery."Cruger answers.

"Yes, Sir," The rangers say together.

The cadets and Cruger morph and start to leave the command center.

"Doggie wait," Kat shouts.

Kat tosses Tracy's morpher to him. He thanks her and leaves the room. He heads to vehicle bay, hops on his ATV and speed off to find the red ranger.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I just woke up from my power nap luckily this time I didn't fall into a deep enough sleep to have the nightmare again. I pack up and head back to the base.

"It's time to head back home." I say as I walk out of the cave.

"That's if you even make it back ranger." A mysterious voice says.

I freeze in my tracks and slowly turn around I see a tall alien standing in the shadows.

"Come out and face me coward." I yell into the forest.

The alien slowly came out of the shadows.

"So ranger why don't we cut the idle chit-chat and just skip straight to the battle." the alien says smiling an evil smile.

"Whatever you say creep." I say confidently.

I reach for my morpher and notice that it's gone.

_Oh, yeah, my morpher is back at the base. I knew that._

I had no choice but to fight the alien on my own without my powers.

"Well for a small fry you have a strong fighting spirit" the alien says laughing manicly.

"What did you just call me?" I ask the alien.

"You heard me Shrimp." It answers.

"Nobody calls me shrimp and get away with it." I say.

The alien pulls out a laser and fires it. A few seconds later I see the laser blast coming towards me. I try to doge in time but it was coming in to fast. When it hit me I flew backwards and a few seconds later my back smacks against a tree. I feel a sharp pain flow through my entire body and I struggle to get back on my feet.

"Give up ranger." It says.

"I'll never give up creep. So no matter how many times you knock me down I'm going to get right back up again and keep on fighting." I yell back.

I get back on my feet but the alien had fires his weapon again. When my back hit the tree again my body slid down the trunk of the tree. All the way down I could hear the sound of fabric tearing and felt the bark price into the skin on my back. I land with my face in the dirt. I push myself up from the ground but I didn't have enough strength left. I fell back down in the same position as before.

"I maybe down but I'm not out yet creep." I say with my face in the dirt.

"What was that I could hear you ranger with your face in the dirt in all." It says trying to make a joke.

After the alien spoke those words adrenaline starts to flow through my veins. I push myself off the ground and let out a battle cry. Then charge towards the alien throwing punch after punch.

"You call that a punch, my grandma hits harder." It taunts.

"Take this." I yell throwing my next punch.

When my punch landed the alien flew about a foot, A few second later the alien got back to his feet

"How do you like them apples creep." I say.

"You just got lucky ranger." The alien says.

The alien charges in towards me and grabs me by my neck chokes me. It slams me against the tree so hard that I heard a loud pop. I didn't feel it considering that the adrenaline is still flowing. It drops me and it stands two inches in front of me and was ready to fire his blaster again. I see another laser blast come out of nowhere and hit the alien sending him flying. I hear the sound of an ATV approaching.

* * *

><p>Cruger's POV<p>

I get of the ATV and ran over to her.

"Tracy, are you OK?" I ask.

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine." She answers.

I hand Tracy her morpher. Then she pushes herself back to her feet and stood ready to battle.

"So who is going to battle me now? You or the Shadow Ranger?" The alien asks.

"This battle is still on and now I'm going to make this battle all little more even sided well for me anyway" She says.

Tracy morphs and the alien isn't impressed with what it sees.

"A girl as red ranger I think that you commander made a bad choice considering that a girl could never handle the responsibly of leading a team." It says.

"Oh that's it! You can call me small and weak but when you disrespect my commander you have just cross the line that you wished you hadn't creep." Tracy yells.

"You just got lucky again ranger. Let's see if you can handle it when I turn up my blaster to three times the power." The alien says.

It fires it weapon towards Tracy. The blast files in as fast as lighting.

"Tracy, no!" I yell as the blast hits her.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

The attack hit me I fly backwards and roll down a hill a few feet away and a few seconds later I finally reached the bottom of the hill. I used all my strength to get back on my feet a few attempts later I finally got to my feet. I slowly trod back up the hill and when I reach the top I face the alien ready to fight again.

"Well ranger I'm impressed that you took all those attacks and clearly your body can not handle much more. Yet you still want to keep fighting even though you are clearly defeated." The alien says.

"Like I said before no matter how many times you knock I'm just going to get right back up again." I yell.

The alien took out a baseball sized sphere and several kybots came out.

"Have fun rangers and red ranger remember one thing that you failed." The alien says as it slid back into the shadows.

"Hey, come back and fight" I yell.

"Tracy, just let him go. We need to take care of these kybots first." Commander Cruger commands.

"But commander," I say.

Before he can say another word a krybot shoots a laser beam attack at me. When it hits me I roll down the hill for the second time. As I'm rolling down the hill going faster and faster my head hits a few trees along the way. The last words the alien spoke 'you failed' still ringing in my head but by the time I reach the bottom of the hill everything went black.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Back at the top of the hill Commander Cruger easily defeats the kybots and starts to run down the hill fighting gravity along the way. He reaches the bottom of the hill and sees Tracy on the ground motionless. He walks over to her. He shakes Tracy gently trying to wake her up. He didn't get a response so he tries again.

"Come on Tracy, please open your eyes." He begs.

He tries a third time and still failed to get a response. He picks her up carefully so not to make her other injures worse. He slowly climbs back to the top of the hill. When he reaches the top his morpher went off. He walks back to his ATV and gently props her up against the right front tire.

"Sir, did you find Tracy yet?" Kat asks him

"Yes I did, but so did one of Grumm's friends." Cruger answers.

"What happened?" She asks in a very worried tone.

"I'll tell everyone later but now she needs immediate medical attention." He says.

She tells him that she was sending the medics and that they would be there as fast as they could. He thanks her and waits for what seemed like hour for the medics to arrive. They arrive ten minutes later. They put Tracy on the stretcher and slowly wheel her into the ambulance. Commander Cruger follows closely behind it as it drove to the base with the siren blaring.


	6. who are you people?

Normal POV

The team was waiting outside Tracy's room for Dr. Felix to come out.

"Tracy, is going to ok won't she?" Bridge asks.

"Don't worry Bridge. She'll be fine trust me." Commander Cruger says.

Ten minutes later Dr. Felix comes out the room.

"How is she Doc?" Bridge asks frantically.

"She dislocated her left shoulder has several stitches in her back, and a concussion." He explains.

"Any idea when she will wake up?" Cruger asks very concerned.

"I'm not sure Sir she could wake up in a few hours or a few days only time will tell." He says calmly.

"Ok Thank you Dr. Felix." Cruger says politely.

Dr. Felix went back to his office. Commander Cruger tells the rangers to go to the command center. The team nods and heads off to the command center. Cruger sees Isinia walk up.

"Doggie, are you ok?" Isninia asks.

"Yes Isninia I'm fine." He says.

They walk into the room and see Tracy laying in bed with all the typical medical equipment attached to her. He looks down and sees the pitiful shape she was in.

"I have seen a few cadets who suffered a concussion before but none of were as bad as this." He says.

Isinia places her hand on her husband's shoulder. He looks back over at her.

"Doggie, I seem to remember what a great commander told me that Tracy is afraid to prove the world wrong and that she has a warrior spirit." She says.

"I told you that" He says.

"Right so stop worrying she'll wake up before you know it." She says.

Cruger knew not to argue with his wife especially when she is right. They stay in Tracy's room for a few more minutes. He knew that Tracy can still hear what is going around her. He keeps telling Isinia the great work she has done since she joined SPD. He prays that hearing this would bring her back to the land of the living.

"Doggie, don't you think that you should get back to the command center?" She asks.

He looks over at the clock on the wall and he sees that she is right again. He turns around and heads for the door. Isinia follow a few step behind him. At the end of the hallway Isinia turns left and goes to their bedroom. Commander Cruger turns right to go to the command center. Meanwhile in the command center Bridge is pacing the floor thinking about what would have happened if they talked to Tracy sooner. Syd, Z, and Sky are sitting at the computer consul in the middle of the room.

"Bridge, what's up?" Z asks her pacing friend.

Bridge is so deep in thought that he didn't hear his friend's question.

"Bridge," She yells to get his attention.

"Oh sorry Z, I was just thinking that we should have been better friends." Bridge apologizes.

"What do you mean Bridge?" She asks.

"We shouldn't have ignored that way she keep changing the subject when we talked about  
>how much we liked getting to know Skitty and the others or how much stronger they have gotten since we started to train with them. We should have talked to her sooner." He explains.<p>

"Come on Bridge, you didn't do anything wrong." She says.

"Bridge, Z is right, If it is anyone's fault its Tracy's." Sky protests.

"Sky,' Z, Syd, and Kat shout in anger to what Sky had just said.

"Hey I call it like I see them. If she has stayed and talked to us instead of running away like a child she wouldn't be where she is now." Sky says.

Commander Cruger enters the room.

"Cadet Tate that's enough," Cruger growls.

"Sorry Sir." Sky apologizes.

"We need to stop playing the blame game. We need to be there for her. After all this is one of those times where she needs to know that her friends still believe in her." Cruger says.

"He's right," Kat says.

"What are we supposed to do sir?" Z asks.

"Right now all we can do now is wait, and hope that she'll wake up soon miss Delgado." He answers.

Commander Birdie calls in a few seconds later.

"Commander Birdie, what can we do for you?" Cruger asks the supreme Commander.

"I saw what happened to Tracy. How is she doing?" Birdie asks deeply concerned.

"Not too well sir." Cruger answers.

Birdie surveyed the room and saw an array of worried looks on everyone's face except for Sky.

"Is it that serous?" Birdie says in shock.

"I'm afraid so Dr. Felix is unsure when she will wake up." Cruger explains.

"I'm sorry Cruger. I'm afraid that I can't reschedule my visit. You are aware of the important galaxy meeting next week." Birdie says in an understanding tone.

"Yes sir and we will be ready for your visit on Friday." Cruger says.

Then Birdie signs off.

"What's the plan commander?" Bridge asks.

"We'll prepare for Birdie's visit and hope that Tracy will wake up before then." Cruger answers.

The next few days passed by quickly and the day of Birdie visit came. The visit went well no robots attacked the city, no robberies, no carjacking, and no kidnappings. The only problem Tracy hasn't woke up. Saturday morning Commander Cruger goes to go see Dr. Felix in his office.

* * *

><p>Dr. Felix's POV<p>

I just returned from checking on how Tracy recovery is progressing. I just sat down in my desk. I see Commander Cruger come in.

"Hello Commander what can I do for you today?" I ask.

"Fine, How is Tracy doing?" Commander Cruger answers.

"All her vitals are stable. She is just unconscious." I explain.

The commander Cruger was afraid that I was going to say that. Then Sophia dashes in the room out of breath.

"Sophia, slow down, where the fire?" I ask my winded assistant.

Sophia takes a few deep breaths to calm down herself down.

"It's Tracy she is waking up."Sophia answers.

We rush out of the room and dash down the hallway to Tracy's room. I tell Sophia to stay outside. Commander Cruger and I enter the room. We slowly walk over to the bed. Tracy's eyes opened slowly. she blinks a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Hey there Tracy, how do you feel?" I ask calmly.

"Ok I guess." She answers.

"Tracy, do you know who I am?" I ask to make sure that her memory was still intact.

"Yes you're the doctor aren't you?" She answers.

"Well yes but what's my name?" I ask.

"Dr. Felix." She answers.

"Right Do you remember your ranger color?" I ask.

"My Ranger color, what are you talking about?" She asks.

"You are a power ranger." I answer.

She sits up in bed like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

Then four teenagers entered the room. Two boys one wore a uniform that had blue on it and the other boy's uniform had green on it. Two girls one wore a uniform that had yellow on it and the other girl's uniform had pink on it.

"Don't take this the wrong way but do I know you people?" I say.

"Tracy it's me Bridge don't you remember me." The boy in the green uniform says.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all. Before I cause you people anymore trouble I should just leave." I say.

I start to get out of bed but as soon as I moved everything began to spin. I lay back down quickly.

"Take it easy your body may still feel a little weak for a little while longer." Dr. Felix says.

"Ok doc. Why does my back itch like crazy?" I ask.

"That would be the stitches I had to use to close up the cut on your back." Dr. Felix explains.

"Ok but can't I scratch a little" I whine.

"Sorry but if you starch they could come out. Then I would have to put new ones in." Dr. Felix warns.

"Ok" I say

"You should be strong enough to leave tomorrow. You may have a few dizzy spells over the next few days but that is normal." he explains.

The next day I'm released from the infirmary. I'm walking around the base with Pikachu on my shoulder. I couldn't figure out why this place looked so familiar to me. I decide to take walk around the city to see if it would help me remember anything. I walk to the park and as I enter a boy came up to me.

"Hello my name is Tyler. Are you a Pokémon trainer?" a boy with curly brown hair asks.

"Yes I am oh my name is Tracy by the way" I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tracy, so do you want to have a battle?" Tyler asks.

"Sure sounds like fun. How many Pokémon do you have Tyler?" I ask accepting his challenge.

"I have four, what about you?" He answers.

"I I have six, I know you challenged me but how does a four-on-four battle sound to you?" I ask.

"Sounds good what are the rules." Tyler says.

"Four on four battle no time limit and Pokémon substitution are allowed the first with three wins takes it." I explain

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A clearing in the park the two trainers stood at opposite ends.

"You ready because my Pokémon are pretty strong." Tyler brags.

"My Pokémon are even stronger" Tracy says confidently.

"How about we get this battle started?" he asks with a smile.

"Right," She says smiling back.

"Graveler, you're up first." Tyler said tossing the Pokéball in the air.

"Graveler nice choice time for my choice Blastoise go." She says.

"I call the first move. Graveler, use Rock polish." Tyler calls to his Pokémon

"Why did he start with that move?" I ask confused.

"You'll see now Graveler use rollout." Tyler says.

Graveler came in quickly.

"I forgot that Rock polish increased Graveler's speed but it won't help. Ok Blastoise, use Protect" I say quickly.

Blastoise created a barrier and Graveler attack got bounced back.

"Well that protect was powerful but let's see how you handle this. Graveler, Earthquake" Tyler complements.

Graveler's attack produces a powerful earthquake.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin." She calls out.

Blastoise dodges the earthquake and came out standing on its feet.

"I know Blastoise know an ice type attack but what is it." She thought to herself.

"While you figure out your next move, Graveler use Rock Throw." Tyler says.

Graveler launched its next attack.  
><em><br>_Flash back__

_"Blastoise use Ice Beam." Sky says_.

Back in the battle a light bulb went off inside Tracy's brain.

"Now Blastoise use Ice Beam, let's go." She yells.

Blastoise attack freezes all the rocks.

"No way," Tyler says in shock.

"Yes way now I think it's time to wrap this battle up. Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon go." she says confidently.

Blastoise attack came in so fast that Graveler couldn't doge it. Graveler lay on the ground unable to battle.

"Looks like I won this round." she says happily.

"You just got lucky the next round won't be so easy. Graveler return you were great. Time for my next Pokémon go Exeggutor." Tyler says.

He puts rock type back in its ball and sending out his next Pokémon.

"Blastoise Return. Beautifly Go" She says.

She puts her water type back in its ball giving it a well deserved rest and sending out my butterfly Pokémon.

"Ladies first," Tyler says politely.

"Beautifly Sliver wind go." She says.

"Exeggutor hang in there, counter with Egg Bomb" Tyler commands.

Exeggutor launched its attack. Tracy tells Beautifly to dodge. Then use attract. Beautifly gracefully dodged the attack and used attract. When it hit Exeggutor it fell in love with Beautifly.

"Exeggutor, snap out of it." Tyler yells

"Sorry Tyler. Beautifly, wrap it up with Aerial Ace." She commands.

Beautifly attack hit hard and Exeggutor was unable to battle.

"No way I lost again." Tyler whines.

"Tyler, I'm sorry I guess that I'm just having good luck today." she says in a modest tone.

"Your luck is about to run out, so Exeggutor return and Staraptor your up." Tyler says in an aggravated tone.

"Beautifly return, you were great. Pikachu, are you ready to go pal." She says smiling at her best buddy.

"Staraptor, Steel Wing." Tyler commanded.

"Pikachu, let's show him how strong you are, counter with that by using Iron Tail." She tells her most trusted Pokémon.

The two attacks collide and the two Pokémon fly backwards. Both trainers ask if their Pokémon if they're all right. Both Pokémon give their trainer a reassuring nod.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird." Tyler commands.

"Pikachu, counter with volt tackle." She commands.

The two attacks collide again causing another huge explosion. When the smoke clears both Pokémon manage to their feet but fall down a few seconds later.

"Well looks like this battle is a draw huh, Tyler?" She asks.

"Looks that way Tracy Staraptor return." Tyler answers.

Tracy walks over to Pikachu and picks him up.

"Pikachu, you were great." She says.

Tracy walks back to her spot. She sets Pikachu on the ground. She turn back around to face Tyler.

"I guess that this is the last round huh." Tyler says.

"I guess we should make it a good one huh Tyler." She says.

"Go Machoke." Tyler says tossing his last Pokéball into the air.

"A fighting type which one of my Pokémon is a good match, so I know Charizard go." she says tossing it's Pokéball in the air.

"I'll start this time Machoke, use Karate Chop." Tyler says.

"Charizard, dodge." Tracy commands.

Charizard flew up to dodge Machoke's attack.

"Way to go Charizard now counter with Dragon Claw." She says.

Charizard flew in fast and its attack hit home. Machoke take major damage.

"Machoke, don't give up Cross chop." Tyler commands his muscle Pokémon.

"Charizard, Heat wave now." she commands her flame Pokémon.

Charizard attack was so overwhelming that Machoke stops mid attack.

"Good job Charizard. Now use wing attack max power." She says.

"Machoke, use Dynamic Punch at max power too." Tyler says.

The two Pokémon charge in towards each other and when they collide another explosion resulted from the two attacks. We waited for the smoke to clear and Charizard was the only Pokémon who was still standing.

"Looks like I win again sorry Tyler." She says politely.

"Seems that way, Machoke return, well Tracy, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Tyler says with a smile on his face.

"Same here Tyler, Good job Charizard good work return and take a good rest." Tracy says with a smile on my face as well.

Tracy picks up Pikachu. She walks over Tyler and shakes his hand. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I walk into the command center.

"Hey everyone," I say very chipper.

"Hey Tracy Is Pikachu ok?" The boy in green asks concerned.

"Don't worry Bridge he is fine we just finished a battle with another trainer." I say reassuring my friend.

"Hey wait you just called me Bridge didn't you." He says surprised.

"Yeah that's your name isn't Bridge." I say with a smile.

"Yes but when did you get your memory back?" he asks still a little surprised.

"I guess it came back during the battle. Pokémon trainers have always said that the trainer's true identity comes out on the battle field." I say confidently.

"There is another Trainer in New Tech City?" He asks in an unsure tone.

"Yup his name is Tyler and he is strong." I answer.

Pikachu wakes up and climbs onto my shoulder. Then commander Birdie called in.  
>"Hello Commander Cruger Rangers" Birdie says in a calm tone.<p>

"What can we do for you commander? Cruger asks.

"I was calling to see how Tracy is doing today." He answers.

"I'm fine Commander Birdie thank you sir." I say happily.

"I can see that cadet and you have your memory back as well." Birdie says.

"Yes Sir and I can't wait to get back out in the field again." I say.

"I'm glad to hear that cadet just don't overdo it ok." Birdie says.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Commander Cruger, have you decided who's going to take your place while you are away at the Galaxy meeting next week?" He asks his fellow commander.

"Not yet Sir, but I will call you as soon as I make my decision." He answers.  
>He nods and signs off.<p>

"What is the galaxy meeting anyway sir?" I ask.

"Once every year all the commander of all the SPD station around are called to meet at the supreme command to discuss the state of their bases." Commander Cruger explains.

"In other words it basically a long meeting that could easily be avoided if they would just submit it in writing." I say.

"Tracy." Sky yells.

"What it was just a suggestion? It is against some rule of yours Sky for me to make a suggestion now." I say defending myself.

"Well no" Sky says in a low tone.

"Good that is what I thought. So who's going to take your place sir?" I asks.

"I was considering have you taking my place Tracy." Cruger says with the up most confidence in me.

"Not that I don't appreciate how much confidence you have in me sir, but I believe that Sky would do a better job than I would." I say.

"Why is that cadet?" Cruger asks.

"Because he has more leadership experience than I do and I think he would make the better choice." I answer.

Then the room starts spinning. A few seconds later I start to fall backwards. Pikachu jumps off my shoulder. Bridge catches me before I hit the floor.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Bridge asks.

"Yeah, just another dizzy spell that all. I'll be fine." I say.

Bridge helped me back to my feet.

"We are glad to have your memory back cadet. I think that you should just take it easy for a while longer." Cruger says.

"Yes sir." I say.

Cruger dismissed the team and we leave the command center.


	7. bitten by the love bug

Tracy's POV

Another long boring day for me at SPD because Dr. Felix told me that I'm off the clock until the stitches in my back were removed and the dizzy spells weren't helping either. All I could do is sit around being bored out of my mind so I just sat in the common room drawing pictures in my sketch book. I'm hard at work on a picture of Michael and me walking down the beach and the sun was setting behind us.

"Man why can't I stop thinking about him." I say thinking out loud and trying not to smile like an idiot.

Then Sky walks in the room.

"Hey Tracy Whatcha' doing?" He asks.

"Nothing much just drawing," I answer.

"Can I see it?" he asks.

"No trust me they are not that great." I answer.

He could tell that I'm lying or just being my usual modest self. He walks over to me and peeks over my shoulder. I knew what he is planning so I quickly close it before he gets a good look at it.

"Come on Tracy it can't be that bad can I just peek at it." He begs.

"No," I yell.

Sky takes this opportunity to snatch the book off the table.

"Hey give that back Sky." I yell.

I jump up and down trying to get the book out of Sky's hand.

"I'll give it back when you let me see what you were working on." He says smiling for the first time.

"No just give it back please." I say hoping if I use the magic word he would give it back.

Please didn't work so I tried the one thing that I knew would work. I give him the best puppy dog look I ever done.

"Dang put that thing away you should have a warrant to use that did you learn that look?" He says giving into the look. Sky gives the book to me.

"Oh let's just say being the only has its advantages." I say proudly.

"Gotcha" he says.

Then Kat calls the rangers to the command center.

"You coming," Sky asks as he starts to leave.

"Why?"I ask

"Because you still are a member of the team." he reminds me.

I knew that he is right so I leave the room and follow him to the command center.

"Rangers reporting sir." I say.

"Rangers there was a robbery at the bank in sector C I wanted you to go and investigate." Cruger orders.

"Yes sir." we said in unison.

"Good now get to work rangers." he says as he dismisses us. We leave the command center.

Z and Syd hop into the jeep. Sky, Bridge and I get on our bikes. I tell the team to go on head and that I would catch up. They all race of with sirens blaring. I'm just about to put my helmet on when I see Commander Cruger in my side mirror.

"Commander Cruger is there a problem sir?" I ask.

"Yes Cadet, didn't Dr. Felix ordered you to stay put." He answers.

"That's true but It's not like I'm going out to fight some intergalactic freak or anything." I protest.

"True, but you are still in no condition to be out in the field." He adds.

"Doesn't the base commander have more power so to speak then the doctor Sir?" I ask.

"Well yes but." Cruger says.

"Yes got him." I whisper.

"Nice try cadet, now give me the helmet." He says.

I reluctantly give him my helmet and mumble under my breath, "This is so unfair."

I quickly get off the bike and a few seconds later I wished that I had thought that through more. Everything starts spinning and I begin to fall towards the floor. Commander Cruger drops the helmet on the ground and catches me in his arms.

"Are you all right cadet?" hHe asks.

"Yes sir I just move a little too fast that's all." I answer.

He helps me back to my feet.

"I don't mean for this to sound disrespectful sir but I really hate when you are right." I say.

"Listen I understand that you are getting a little restless from being cooped inside for the past few days but that doesn't mean that you can do something reckless." He says.

"I know Sir."I say.

Then Isinia walks in.

"Doggie, I found this sketch book in the hallway do you know who it belongs to?" she asks.

"No I don't." he answers.

"Oh that's mine I must have dropped on the way to the command center earlier." I say.

"Tracy, you haven't met my wife Isinia have you?" he asks introducing her to me.

"No sir it's nice to meet you." I say politely.

"The pleasure is mine." Isinia says smiling back.

"You did see any of the pictures in it did you?" I ask.

"Just one the cover must have opened when you dropped It." She explains.

"Okay" I say, as she hands it back to me.

"Why did you tell anyone that you could draw?" He asks.

"I don't know I only draw when I'm bored anyway." I answer.

_I'm glad the first drawing was of me and Pikachu at the beach playing with the other Pokémon. _

"It was nice meeting you Isinia but I need to get going." I say.

"Where exactly," She asks.

"I just remember even if I can't do any training for a while doesn't mean that Pikachu and the others have to miss out." I say with a smile.

I leave the bay waving good-bye.

* * *

><p>Cruger's POV<p>

"Doggie, I didn't want to say anything but I did peek at one other drawing in her sketch book." Isinia says.

"Isninia, that doesn't sound like you." I say.

"I know Doggie, but trust me you would have like to have seen it too." She says.

"What was it Isinia?' I ask.

"Let's just say even though that girl won't admit yet but she been bitten by the love bug." She answers.


	8. first Kiss

Tracy's POV

Four days had gone by but to me it felt like four weeks. The dizzy spells were the thing of the past but the stitches were still in. I'm still ordered not to go onto the battle I hate being treated like a baby. I decide to something none would expect. I change into a pair of blues jeans with a butterfly sequined on the top put of the right leg and a t-shirt that read 'I'm not short my temper is' and sneak out of the base to go to the park. I get to the front door of the base and bump into Isinia.

"Where are you off to?" She asks.

"I'm just going to the park." I answer.

"You know that my husband isn't going to be happy about you sneaking out." She adds.

"I know but if I don't get out of here and do something even a little bit fun I'm going explode. Can you just tell him that you never saw me?" I explain.

I try using my puppy dog look hoping that it would work well on her considering that she was dog too.

"Look I'll try but I'm not making any guarantees all right." She says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say smiling back.

I ran out the door. I'm so happy to finally be out of the base. I walk around the park for a while then I ran into Michael.

"Hey I wasn't expecting to see you here." He greets.

"Yeah I uh." I say trying to find the right word.

"I like that outfit is that the new summer uniform you're sporting." He says trying to make a joke.

"No, I just don't like to it. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nothing much actually. I was just hoping that I would run into you today." He says with a sweet smile.

"Really?" I ask smiling back.

"Yes. There is something that I have been meaning to tell you." He answers.

"That funny because there is something that I have been meaning to tell you too." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You first I insist." I answer.

"Why don't we say it together?" He offers.

"Sure. Can we do it someplace else? It looks a little crowded." I say.

"You're right. We should move somewhere a little more private." he says.

He takes me by the hand and leads me to an empty pavilion. We sit down and we look over at each other our eyes meet for the first time.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asks.

"I thought you said that we would tell each other at the same time." I say.

"Oh yeah I forgot," He says blushing.

"We'll tell each other on three." I say.

We count to three. "I really like you." We said in unison. We laugh for a few seconds.

"Well that went well." He says still laughing.

"Yeah," I say still laughing.

We wait a few minutes to regain our composure. After we finally stop laughing he leans in close and I knew what is going to happen next. Our lips were a few inches away from touching the others when my communicator went off.

"Cadet Blankenship, come in." growls Cruger's voice from the other end.

I forgot that I have my morpher with me so I answer it.

"Is there a problem sir?" I ask speaking into my morpher.

"Yes. I need you to come back to base immediately." Cruger growls.

"Yes sir." I say closing it.

"I guess this means you have to go." He says trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah sorry," I apologize.

I get up and start to leave.

"Wait I think you forgot something." He says sweetly.

"What?" I ask turning back around.

"This," He says.

He pulls me back in closer to him. Our lips meet and I felt like I'm flying. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering like crazy and my heart is beating so fast like when you are about to get on a roller coaster. I just ignore all of that our first kiss is everything I hoped it would be. A few seconds later he backs away and both of us are smiling from ear to ear.

"Well good luck angel." He says.

"Yeah I'll need it thanks." I say.

I turn back around to leave but the only problem is I can't stop smiling.

== Welcome To SPD ==

I walk in the command center. I wasn't ready for what is coming next.

"Tracy, you were supposed to stay in the base." Cruger yells.

"I know sir it has been four days the dizzy spells have stopped completely." I argue.

"That's true but Dr. Felix doesn't want the stitches in your back to come out." He adds.

"To be completely honest Sir why am I the only cadet here that everyone all of sudden treats me like a little whenever I get hurt. If any other cadet had stitches they would be running around doing their daily duties like nothing ever happen." I dispute.

"Sir she has a point" Kat says agreeing with me.

"True but that still doesn't mean you can sneak off." He debates.

"I know but the cabin fever was getting to me." I say.

"Look I'm just disappointed in you sneaking out. It just didn't sound like something you would normally do." he says calmly.

"I know sir." I say.

"So Tracy I guess you ran into Michael while you were in the park?" she asks as she sees a huge smile appear on my face.

"No why?" I answer.

"Tracy, you know you are really bad at lying" She points out.

"Ok Fine I did but it not like anything happened." I say trying to hold back my smile.

"You are lying though you teeth spill what happened." She demands.

"I will later Kat I promise." I say.

"There is nothing to tell except that you and Michel kissed." Isinia butts in.

"Isninia," I yell blushing from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Isninia not now and Tracy I want you to stay away from this boy."Cruger says sternly.

"Why?" Tracy asks.

"All this boy is going to do is distract from what is really important." He answers.

"No he won't this is so unfair you are starting to sound more like my father instead of my commander Sir." Tracy yells.

"I'm sorry but that's an order." He growls.

"I'm sorry to sir but that is one order that I can't not follow because I have the right to live my own life." Tracy yells back as she turns around to leaves the command center.

"Tracy, come back we're not finished." He yells.

Isninia walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Doggie, I hate to agree with Tracy but she does deserve to have life outside SPD." She says calmly.

"I know Isninia your right." He says agreeing with his wife.


	9. the new ranger sidekicks

Tracy's POV

Outside the base in the training area I was so happy that everything was getting back to normal around SPD.

"Alright, everyone, come on out!" I yell.

I toss the team's Pokéballs in the air and I called out their names as we get to work.

"Beautifly and Blastoise, you're up first. Blastoise, bubble, Beautifly, string shot." I tell my butterfly and turtle Pokémon.

As the bubbles come toward Beautify, its string shot pops every single bubble, and the water spray caused Beautifly's wings to sparkle brightly in the sun.

"Good work you two. You both are looking great," I compliment my pokemons. "Ok Skitty and Pikachu, you're up next."

Skitty and Pikachu nod.

"Skitty, Assist, Pikachu, Iron Tail," I command.

Her Assist attack produces Kecleon's Ancient Power and it comes within range. When Pikachu's Iron Tail comes in contact with Ancient Power, the sphere shatters into tiny pieces. Cruger walks up.

"Well, our newest cadets are looking good," he says.

"Oh Commander, I didn't see you. And I couldn't agree more. Wait, did you say cadets?" I ask him confused.

"Yes I did. They have helped us in protecting the city," he answers.

"True, and it's also helped them to get even stronger," I add.

"I am aware that your Pokémon team needs to train, but don't forget that you need to train as well," he tells me.

"Don't worry sir. I was planning on doing some training in a few minutes," I say confidently.

Cruger nods then exits. Training continues for twenty more minutes. I head to the range with Pikachu on my shoulder. Upon arrival, I set Pikachu on the floor. I approach a large machine in the room.

"Well, I guess it is time I did a little training myself." I say.

"Hi Tracy, need some help?" Sky asks, surprising me.

I jump back, fall and land right on my backside.

"Gee, Sky, next time warn somebody when you are going to do that," I snap, hot with embarrassment.

He offers his hand and helps me up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes.

"No worries, and thanks. I could use the help," I say, accepting his apology.

Sky starts up the machine and the targets begin to float around the room.

_Okay, I can do this,_

I take aim and begin firing my blaster at the targets. When I am finished, the machine said ok.

"Right, you ready to try again?" he asks.

"Yup," I answer.

Sky starts the machine up again and the targets once more begin to float around the room. I take aim again but before I can fire my blaster, Pikachu wakes up from his deep sleep, springs off my shoulder and used Thunderbolt. This destroys all the targets.

"Pikachu, what has gotten into you, you've had your training for the day!" I say.

"But Tracy, you have to admit that was amazing," Sky says, very impressed with what he just saw.

"True, but I'm supposed to work on my accuracy and this machine is not calibrated for Pikachu or the rest of my team." I tell him.

Kat enters the room with a CD in her hand.

"Hi Kat. What's on the CD" I ask.

Kat explains that she had created a program that will allow two different sets of target are released at the same time.

"Sounds cool, let's try it," I say eagerly.

Kat puts the new program into the machine and starts it up. Pikachu and I take aim and both of us destroyed all the targets. The display reads "Exceptional". I ask her if it works with all my other Pokémon. She answers that she hasn't been able to see how it will react to the different kind's attacks that my Pokémon use, I offer to have my Pokémon help her with the experiment and I still could get some more training to boot. She expects my offer and we work of about ten more minutes. In Kat's lab she's plugging in the experiment information in the computer.

"Well Tracy, I'm very impressed with all of your Pokémon and their power was incredible," Kat complements.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kat," I say with a smile.

"You are very welcome. Are they all ok after that long session?" Kat asks concerned.

"Yeah, they're fine, just a little tired." I say confidently.

Pikachu's stomach growls loudly.

"And little hungry too," I add, chuckling.

"You know that we can program some food for them in the food synthesizer," she says.

She hands me a tray of Pokémon food. I let the team out and give them their lunch. After they finish, I put everything away and get the team back into their Pokéballs. I've just got the last one- Blastoise- into his Pokeball when I hear a call to the command center.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The alarm goes off again, ringing loudly. Commander Cruger called the team to the command center, and they enter the command center a few seconds later.

"Ok, cadets, there have been a string of robberies lately that I need you to go and investigate." Cruger explains.

"We're on it Sir," Sky says, trying to act as the red ranger.

Tracy starts to have to daydream about the day she and Michael first meet. Cruger sees a goofy grin creeping across her face.

"Tracy did you just hear what I said?" Cruger asks.

"Yes sir." Tracy says.

"Than what did I just say?" he asks.

"Uh... something about robberies," she answers.

"Alright, everyone get to work," he orders.

The five rangers leave the command center. Tracy walks to her room and goes inside. Pikachu jumps on her shoulder and the two of leave to go to work. Pikachu and Tracy were patrolling the city.

"Well, pal, looks like everything is in good shape. We should head back." Tracy says.

Pikachu spots smoke rising from the east. "Pika Pi" Pikachu says quickly.

"What's up Pikachu?" Tracy asks her partner.

Pikachu points towards the smoke floating in air.

"A fire, come on Pikachu! Let's go see if we can help," she says.

Tracy runs off towards the smoke with Pikachu on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

Pikachu and I arrive at the scene as flames and smoke shoot up towards the sky I see two little boys, clearly very scared, yelling from the upstairs balcony.

"Help us, please!" the boys yell at the top of their lungs.

"Don't worry, I going to help you, just stay calm," I say trying to calm down the two boys.

I take out Charizard's Pokéball.

"Charizard, I need your help, come out," I say as I tossed his Pokéball into the air.

"Wow! There's another Pokémon trainer in new tech city!" they yell together.

I fly up to the window where the children are and carefully put them on Charizard's back. We fly them to safety and set the boys on the ground.

"You two okay? Good. What are your names?" I ask.

"I am Johnny," the first boy says. I guess from the sound of his voice and his appearance that he is around 8 years old.

"And I am Xavier." the other boy answers, and I decide he's about 6.

"Where is your babysitter?" I ask.

"She ran away when the fire started," Johnny answers.

"Man, she is not a very responsible babysitter, but we can talk about that later. Let's get you two out of here," I say.

"OH NO!" Xavier yells, very upset.

"What is wrong Xavier?" I ask him.

"Chelle, she is still trapped inside!" he answers still very scared.

"Who's Chelle?" I ask, confused.

"She's our baby sister," he responds, with tears in his eyes.

"Ok, you two stay put and I will be right back," I tell them, trying to sound as confident as I felt.

I fly back inside the house. I know that I have to work fast because the flames are spreading like a blaze through a pine forest. I use Blastoise's water gun attack to douse some of the flames but the smoke was getting thicker. I begin to crawl down the hall. Luckily the baby's room was just down the hall. When I got to her room, I check to see if the door was safe to open, but it was hot to the touch.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash to break down the door, and after that cool down the room with Rain Dance," I command.

After I entered the room, I see the little baby and she wasn't even crying. "Wow! You are one brave baby, now how about we get you out of here?" I say. I see that the curtains are still in good shape.

"Ok, Kecleon, come out and use Slash on the curtains." I say tossing its Pokéball.

After Kecleon does this, I have to improvise a makeshift towel to wrap the baby in to protect her from the smoke (it was wet down by Blastoise's Bubble attack). Then I pick up the baby and wrap her up.

"Ok team, let's get out of here," I say, trying to stay as calm as possible.

As we leave the room, the support beam for the door frame falls down towards us, but Blastoise uses Hydro Pump and knocks it away. We get back to the window which we entered. I have the baby in one hand and supported against my right shoulder. I put Kecleon and Blastoise back inside their Pokéballs and climb on Charizard. I fly down to the ground and give Chelle to Johnny.

"Thank you!" the boys say in unison.

"You're welcome boys; I need to get back home," I say, smiling at them.

"Are you a Power Ranger?" Johnny asks.

"Yes I am. I guess the uniform gave it away," I answer.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The boy's parents come running up. The mother begins frantically hugging and kissing her two sons and her daughter.

"Xavier, Johnny, Chelle, thanks goodness you are alright!" Mrs. Andrews says.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Xavier whines.

"Hi, I am Marie and this is my husband Philip. Thank you so much for saving our children. How can we every repay you?" she says with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh, you don't need to know my name and knowing that your family is safe and still all here that is all the reward that I need," Tracy says very modestly.

She hears the fire truck sirens so Pikachu jumps on her shoulder. She puts Charizard back in its Pokéball and she leaves. Tracy walks in the base and Kat comes up to her.

"Hi Tracy, did you get information about the robberies?" Kat asks.

"No, I couldn't find anything out at all," Tracy answers.

"So, did anything interesting happen on your patrol?" she asks continuing to play 20 questions.

"No," Tracy says, knowing full well that she was lying.

"Then why your uniform smells like smoke?" she ask catching her bluff.

"No, no it doesn't," Tracy says lying again.

"Tracy," she snaps.

"Ok, while we were on our way back to the base, Pikachu saw smoke in the distance so I decided to investigate and that's all," Tracy explains.

Tracy goes to her room while Kat walks to the common room and turns on the TV. The reporter says, "Breaking news. Update about a house fire that broke out about a half hour ago. I have good news to report to all our viewers: all the children that got trapped inside, including a twelve month old baby girl, was rescued by a brave young heroine from the S.P.D. Academy. Now we will go live to Alyssa, on the scene with the Andrews family. Alyssa."

The reporter signals the tech crew to go to the reporter on the scene.

"Thanks Taylor. I am here with the Andrews family. Is there anything that you would like to tell the viewers?" Alyssa asks the small family.

The reporter bends down so that Xavier can reach the mic.

"Yes I do, nice reporter lady," Xavier says.

"And what is your name?" Alyssa asks the little boy.

"Xavier," He answers.

"Well, Xavier, go ahead," she says with a smile.

"All I want to say is thanks to the cadet who saved me, my brother, and sister. She taught me that girls are heroes too," he says.

"You heard it here everyone. Girls are heroes too. So, back to you in the studio," she says smiling.

Kat turns the TV off and heads back to the command center. Meanwhile, in Tracy's room, Tracy changes into a clean uniform and as she leaves the room the alarm goes off. The rangers rush into the command center.

"There is a robbery in progress at the First National Bank." Cruger tells.

"We're on it, sir," Sky says still trying to steal some of Tracy's thunder.

The team morphs and race off to the scene, and Tracy follows behind them. All of a sudden she feels dizzy and catches herself by placing her hand on the wall.

"Hey Tracy, are you ok?" Bridge asks, very concerned.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm fine. I'll catch up, you get going," she orders.

The rangers follow her order and go on ahead.

"You sure you're alright?" Cruger asks.

"Yes, don't worry about me, sir, I'm fine," she says confidently.

Tracy pushes herself off the wall and go off to help the others. As soon as she takes one step, she feels dizzy again. This time she couldn't react quick enough to catch herself and she falls to the floor demorphed. Cruger runs over to Tracy and picks her up and set her on his knee.

"Tracy, wake up!" he said as he shook her. Tracy opens her eyes for a split second to take a breath. "Don't worry sir, I'm fine...I" she says weakly before she faints. Cruger carries her to the infirmary.

In the infirmary Cruger is standing next to Tracy's bed very concerned for his red ranger.

"Doc Felix, any idea what is wrong with Tracy?" he ask.

"Not yet sir, but I am running a blood test as we speak. I should have the results in a few minutes." He explains.

Cruger looks over at the machine and notices that her pulse is starting to slow down. Doc Felix goes to get the defibrillator and shocks her. He looks over at the monitor and it reads that her pulse is low. He sets up the defibrillator again and shocks her again.

"Come on Tracy! Show me that fighting spirit of yours," Doctor Felix says.

A few seconds he hears the faint sound of her voice. "Never give up," Tracy says weakly. The monitor jumps to life showing a normal resting heart beat and she begins to wake up.

"You had me scared there for a while, cadet," Doctor Felix says with a smile.

"Believe me, sir, I wasn't trying to," she says weakly.

"It's all right; at least you are alright now." Cruger adds.

"Sorry sir, I hate to disappoint you, but..." she says barely audible.

Then a few seconds after Tracy said that, she faints again.

"Tracy, no!" Cruger yells.

Doc Felix puts the defibrillator away and takes out his thermometer and takes her temperature to make sure that what the monitor says is correct. The reading on the thermometer is 104 degrees and the monitor reads the same. The problem is that the temperature is starting to rise.

"Cruger, we have to do something to bring down her fever, and fast," Dr. Felix says trying not to panic.

Commander Cruger leaves and returns with a basin filled with water and a few damp towels. He places a towel on her forehead and his assistant comes in and hands him the results of the blood test.

"Thank you, Sophia," he says.

She nods and leaves the room.

"So, what's the prognosis, doctor?" Cruger asks.

"I have the good news that her blood test came back negative for any virus. The bad news is that it came back positive for some type of chemical poison." He explains.

"Poisoned. What kind of Poison?" Cruger ask.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Until then she needs to be monitored closely," he says.

Cruger offers so stay so Dr. Felix left her in his very capable hands. About fifteen minutes later, Pikachu comes in and begins to help Cruger take care of the girl. Pikachu sees the towel on his partner's forehead is dry, so he hands Cruger a new one. All of Tracy's Pokémon let themselves out of their Pokeballs as she wakes up.

"That's my team. When one is sick or injured you will all be right there to help," Tracy says with a weak smile.

They all nod and she falls back asleep. Then they all go to work. Charizard keeps its distance so that its Tail Flame wouldn't get splashed but it keeps the room warm. Blastoise makes sure that the level in the basin wouldn't get too low. Pikachu and Kecleon continue to wring out the towels. Skitty carries them over to Cruger on its tail. Beautify uses its Psychic attack to carry the dry towels back to the basin to get wet again. Cruger's morpher sounds.

"Sir, we could use some back up. Where is Tracy?" Sky's voice says from the other end.

"I'll tell you later, I'm on my way," he says into his morpher.

Cruger heads out to help the rangers.

In front of the First National Bank the rangers battle the criminal.

"Hmm, only four rangers, that means my plan worked." The criminal says very pleased with himself.

"What plan?" Sky asks. Cruger rides in on his A.T.V.

"Its plan is to weaken the team by poisoning one of our fellow rangers." Cruger says as he gets off the A.T.V.

"What! Tracy's been poisoned?" Bridge asks, incredulously. The shadow ranger simply nods.

"You may have figured out my plan but you can help your friend with this." the criminal says as he takes out a vial filed with a blue liquid from his pocket.

"That's the antidote," Sky states in a panicky tone.

"Yes, too bad your friend will never get it." the criminal says laughing.

As he begins to throw the vile towards the ground hoping that it would smash into many tiny pieces. Pikachu comes blurring by using quick attack and caught the vial before it hits the ground.

"What was that?" the criminal asks.

"Our new friend," Cruger answers smugly.

"Well, your new friend is fast, I'll give you that, but can it deflect this?" the criminal says with an evil smirk.

The criminal fires its lasers at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, look out." Bridge warns.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail and deflects the laser blast back towards the criminal. It sends the monster flying backwards.

"Good work, Pikachu. Now go back to the base, quick," Cruger tells the electric mouse.

He nods and heads off as the rangers continue to battle the criminal.

Back in the infirmary Kat and Doc Felix are standing next to Tracy's bed.

"How is she doing, doctor?" Kat asks concerned for her friend.

"Her fever has gone down a bit, but it's still high," Dr. Felix answers.

Then Pikachu comes into the room with the vial with the antidote clenched in his teeth and collapses on the floor. Kat walks over to Pikachu and picks him up and cradles him in her arms.

"Is he ok?" She asks.

"He's exhausted, what is that in his teeth?" Felix says as he took the vial out of Pikachu's teeth

"It looks like the antidote!" Kat says excitedly.

"Well, it looks like the antidote, but how do we know it's not a fake?" Dr. Felix adds.

Kat walks over to the bed and places Pikachu on Tracy's chest. Kat notices that she is getting worse. "Doctor, Tracy can't wait longer and I may not know Pikachu that well but he risked getting injured or captured just to bring it back to help her. She needs the antidote now!" she snaps.

"You are right Miss Manx's," Dr. Felix says.

Doctor Felix walks over to the bed and tilts Tracy's head back. He pours the antidote into her mouth. He looks over at the monitor to see that her fever is breaking and the rangers rush into the room.

"How is Tracy doing?" Sky shouts.

Doctor Felix places his right index finger over his lips, signaling them that they need to whisper.

"Sorry, how is she doing?" he asks again, lowering his voice.

"Her fever just broke a few minutes ago and she has finally gone to sleep," he whispers.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I wake up and so does Pikachu. Pikachu, Skitty, and Kecleon all give me a big hug.

"Ok gang, I'm ok," I say, trying not to laugh.

"If Pikachu hadn't gone out into the field to help us get the antidote, you would still have a 104 degree fever," Cruger explains.

"I've told you before, we are more than a team; we are like one big family," I say yawning. Then Pikachu, Skitty, Kecleon, and I fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"We should leave now and let them rest." Cruger says.

They all leave the room so Tracy could get some quiet to rest. They continue their conversation in the hallway leading to the infirmary.

"Doc Felix do you have any idea how long until Tracy will be fully recovered?" Sky asks.

"That's hard to say, Sky. That poison took a lot out of her to fight it but I will check on her in a few hours to see how her recovery is progressing," Dr. Felix answers.

In the command center the rangers are sitting around the halo-graphic computer in the middle of the room.

"There's one thing that I don't understand," Sky says.

"What is that, Sky?" Cruger asks the blue ranger.

"How did the criminal poison her?" he asks.

"I think that I might know," Kat says.

Kat shows the footage from Tracy's patrol and they see her rescue the children from the fire.

"Kat, rewind it" Sky says. Kat starts to rewind the footage.

"Stop it right there. Now zoom in and play it in slow motion." He says.

They watch the footage again and see a tiny dart the size of a cats claw pierce her right arm.

"Well, now we know how she got poisoned but why didn't she tell us about the fire?" He asks.

"Maybe she didn't want everyone to treat her like some big hero." Kat answers.

"She might not want everyone to treat her like a hero but those children sure will," Bridge adds.

As the rangers leave the command center, they run into a young couple with two young boys and a twelve month baby girl.

"Hello cadets. I am Marie Andrews, this is my husband Philip, sons Xavier and Johnny and daughter Chelle. We were wondering if you know the name of the cadet who saved our children." Marie asks.

"Yes, Ma'am, I do. Her name is Tracy. Oh my name is Skyler Tate but my friends call me Sky." Sky answers.

"Nice to meet you, Sky, but do you know where we can find Tracy?" She asks.

"Yes I do, she's in the infirmary." He answers.

"Mom, what is an infirmary?" Xavier asks.

"The infirmary, Xavier, is like a little hospital," Marie says answering her son's question.

"Can we go and see her, mom?" He asks.

"I don't know, Xavier," She answers, Xavier looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please, mom, with a cherry on top," he pleads.

"Ok, you win this time Xavier," she says giving in to her son's look.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

The Andrews family enters the room and Sky sees that I am out of bed.

"Tracy, you should be in bed," he snaps.

"Don't worry, I was just stretching, that's all. And you have friends," I say.

The boys run to me and give me a bear hug. I groan.

"Thanks again Tracy, for saving us. You're our hero," they say in unison.

I bend down to be at their level.

"Xavier... Hold on, how do you know my name?" I ask.

"Sorry, I kinda told them." Sky apologizes.

"It's ok, Sky, you're forgiven," I say with a smile.

"I think we should get going now boys. She still need her rest, so its time to say goodbye," Marie says.

"Aw mom, do we have to?" the boys whine.

"Yes. Now let's go. I called your cousin Michael and we are going to stay with him and your uncle Austin for a while. They'll be here soon," she informs them

A few moments later Michael walks in the room, and says, "I heard my name."

"Thank you again for helping us out," she says giving him a hug.

"No problem. We are family after all," he says modestly.

The boys hug me again and thank me for the tenth time, then leave the room. Michael tells them to go wait for him in the car. I get off my knees and stand up. He turns around and walks toward me.

"Thank you for saving my little cousins," he says very gratefully.

"No problem. I don't like to see families get torn apart," I say with a smile.

"You know, you are so cute when you act like that," he says, smiling back.

"I know," I say, grinning.

I walk toward my bed, but my legs are now weak from sitting on my knees for so long. I fall forward, but Michael catches me.

"Nice catch," I say, still smiling.

"Thanks," he says.

Michael helps me the rest of the way to my bed.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know," I remind him.

"I know, but I wanted to," he says.

He leans in closer and kisses me on the cheek. Michael leaves the room and so does Sky.


	10. the new sidekicks first visit

AN: Chapter takes place two days after Tracy rescued Xavier and Johnny.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I'm in the command center working hard on the computer.

"I know that I should be resting but I need to figure out why someone would set the Andrew family's house on fire." I say thinking out loud.

I'm working so hard that I didn't notice Kat and Commander Cruger walk in.

"Tracy what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of bed." She says.

"I fine it has been a week but I need to find who set the Andrew's house on fire and why." I explain.

"Try two days and you shouldn't overdue it." She reminds me.

"Sir, wanted to yell at me, you are too late." I say looking up from the screen.

"I wasn't going to yell at you." He says.

"You weren't?" I ask kind of surprised.

"No, I figured that you would be here." He says.

"Man you know me a little too well, Sir." I say with a smile.

"That I do cadet, and if you find out any information on the fire or who did it. Don't go off and capture them." He says giving me a stern look.

"Well I was going to." I scoff.

Commander Cruger gives me the "Oh really" look. "Ok, fine." I say in defeat.

Xavier and Johnny burst into the room carrying their book bags and I get up from my chair.

"Xavier, Johnny, freeze! The command center is not a playground and you boys are not allowed in here." I snap.

"Why?" Xavier asks.

"Because we are not cadets, dummy," Johnny answers.

"Johnny, what did your mom say about being nice to your brother?" I ask him.

Johnny turns around and apologizes to his brother.

"Tracy, could you help me and Johnny with our homework?" Xavier asks.

"Maybe later I'm trying to find the bad guy who set your house on fire." I explain.

"Ok," Xavier says politely.

"What about finding our real babysitter," Johnny says.

"What do you mean, your real babysitter, Johnny?" I ask him.

"Well the babysitter that usually takes care of us was nice to us." He explains.

"And she talked pretty." Xavier adds.

"She talked pretty?" I ask confused.

"She had an Australian accent and the babysitter who took care of us that day didn't." Johnny explains.

"Maybe your parents hired a new babysitter?" I ask.

"Our parents are over protective. They only hire Miss Alyson and if she is not available we have to go to cousin's house." Xavier explains.

"That means the bad guy who set our house on fire kidnapped Miss Alyson and copied her appearance to trick mom and dad." Xavier blurts.

"Come on, Xavier, now that bad guy is smart." Johnny says. "You're jealous that I came up with a good explanation." Xavier protests.

"More like unrealistic expectation." Johnny says.

"What did you say?" Xavier says.

"An unrealistic expectation," Johnny taunts.

Xavier runs toward Johnny and they start fighting.

"Xavier, Johnny, knock it off!" I yell.

The boys ignore me and continue to call each other names. After more than 10 more seconds Cruger and Kat separates them and I thank them.

"Johnny started it." Xavier whines.

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it right now." I say sounding like a mom.

Johnny sticks his tongue out at Xavier.

"Tracy! Johnny's making funny faces at me." Xavier whines again.

"No I'm not. He's lying." Johnny snaps.

"Ok boys, if both of you don't stop this bickering right now. I won't be helping you two with your homework." I warn.

"But you just said that you would." Xavier whines.

I notice my voice is becoming horse.

"Tracy, your voice sounds funny. Are you alright?" He asks.

I clear my throat. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine." I answer as my voice is still hoarse.

"Sounds like you are losing your voice cadet. You should go and see Doctor Felix." Cruger says.

I clear my throat again but when I spoke my voice went from horse to raspy in one fell swoop.

"But sir..." I say in a raspy tone.

"No buts, that's an order." Cruger growls.

"But I still have to..." I say still in a raspy tone.

Cruger growls louder and I frown. I leave the room and let out a long sigh. I walk into the infirmary. Xavier and Johnny are standing next to Kat.

"Hello Tracy. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Felix asks.

"I'm feeling fine." I say in a raspy tone.

"All accept your voice. It sounds like you are gargling nail." He says trying to make a joke.

"If that was supposed to be a joke don't quit your day job doc." I say in a raspy tone.

After Doc Felix finishes his exam he tells me that I have laryngitis. He orders me not to speak at all for one week.

"A whole week," I say in shock with a horsey tone.

"Starting right now," He says.

"Any idea on why she even got laryngitis in the first place?" Kat asks.

"My best guess is that the poison could have caused her vocal cords to swell up while it was building up on her system. After the antidote was beginning to affect and stopping the poison from moving through her blood stream, some of her blood was still contaminated and could have flowed to her vocal cords causing the laryngitis." He explains.

After Doc Felix finishes his explanation, the boys look at Kat and have a very confused look on their faces.

"Ok, Doc makes sense to me" Kat says.

"Johnny, did you understand any of that?" Xavier asks his brother.

"No sorry Xavier," Johnny answers.

Before we leave the room, Doc Felix hands me a small dry erase board with a red dry erase marker and tells me to use that whenever I want to say something.

_Man, this is going to be the worse week of my life._

== Welcome To SPD ==

The next day in the common room I'm sitting on the couch eating a Popsicle. Kat enters with Pikachu riding on her shoulder as she sees two Popsicle wrappers on the counter.

"Tracy, I know you want to get better but I don't think eating Popsicles is going to help." Kat says.

I finish the Popsicle that I was eating, and throw the stick away. I go to get another one but Pikachu trips me, I drop it and growl. I throw the Popsicle away and grab the grape juice that I put out on the counter just in case something went wrong with my Popsicle remedy. Sky walks in the room.

"Hi Tracy, Kat told me that you lost your voice. Wow a week without talking has to be hard for a girl but not for a guy." Sky says.

I quickly write a response on the dry erase board and give it to Kat to read. It says, Maybe Kat should come up with some kind of invention that will give you laryngitis and see how long before you would crack.

"Kat," Sky snaps.

"She wrote it." Kat says.

"Cruger wants us all to meet in the CommandCenter." He tells us.

"Come on Tracy, you should come to." Kat says with a smile.

Kat gives the board back to me and I erase what I wrote. I write one word and give it back to her.

"Why? Because you are still a Ranger," She reminds me.

Kat gives the board back to me and I write "No I'm not, without my voice I'm as useful as a burnt candle during a blackout," and return the board to her.

"Don't be like that. You are still an important part of the team." She says

She returns the board to me. We all leave and head down to the CommandCenter. While we are walking, Kat puts her hand on my shoulder and I look up at her. I see that reassuring smile appear on her face.

"Tracy, don't worry, all of us are going to be by your side until you get your voice back." She says with a smile.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Sky, Tracy, and Kat walk in the CommandCenter.

"Good, we're all here." Cruger says.

"What's the problem, Commander?" Sky asks.

"There is no problem. It's just that Commander Birdie is coming for a visit tomorrow." Cruger answers.

"Doesn't he give us some kind of warning?" Sky asks in shock.

"Not this time, Sky." Cruger answers.

Cruger looks over at Tracy and sees a worried look on her face. She tries to calm down but couldn't she know that she would ruin everything. Then Commander Birdie calls the Command Center over the video screen.

"Commander Cruger, Rangers." Birdie says.

The Rangers all stand at attention.

"I am just calling to tell you that I will be arriving at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning." He announces.

"Alright Sir, we will be ready." Cruger says confidently.

"Good, I will see you then." Birdie says.

Birdie signs off and Cruger looks over at Tracy again. This time she has a look of pure terror on her face.

"Great! The first time Commander Birdie comes with me as the new Red Ranger and I can't even speak a word. I can't see how this could get any worse." Tracy thinks to herself.

"Alright cadets, we have a lot of work to do. Dismissed," Cruger says.

The rangers salute and leave the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I'm working on some filing when Commander Cruger walks into the lab.

"Hello sir." I greet him.

"Kat do you think that Tracy is nervous about Birdie's visit?" he asks.

"I would say that it's more terrified than nervous, Sir." I answer.

"Any ideas why she would be feeling that way?" he asks.

"While she and I were talking in the common room, she wrote that she didn't even consider herself a Ranger because she can't speak." I explain.

"How long did Doc Felix say she had to go without talking again?" He asks continuing the game of 20 questions.

"A whole week starting yesterday," I answer.

"I would vouch that she is having a hard time." He states.

"Yes, I believe that her exact words were that she is as useful as a burned out candle during a blackout." I say.

"Wow! Isn't she being a little too hard on herself?" He says.

"I told her that same thing but she look convinced that she still had something to contribute to the team." I say.

Tracy walks into the lab with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hi Commander, Kat." She says in a raspy tone.

"Tracy, you shouldn't be talking and where is the board that Doc Felix gave you?" I ask.

She gives me the "I don't know" shrug. Pikachu jumps off her shoulder. Pikachu comes back with the board balanced on his head and gives it to her. She mouths "Dang" and takes the board from Pikachu. He tries to make Tracy smile by using his tail to tickle her. She lets out a muffled laugh.

"Well, that's better. It's good to see you smile again." Cruger says.

"Don't get used to seeing it, Sir." She says in her raspy voice.

"Your voice will be gone completely if you keep talking cadet." He warns.

Tracy knows that he is right. She also knew it was hard to do her daily duties without talking.

"And cadet, don't worry about Birdie's visit, they are always brief." He tells her.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I write down my response. It reads "Sir, if that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't work." I hand it to Cruger.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humor cadet." He says.

Commander Cruger hands me the board back. I erase what I wrote before. I then write "What, I make a fool of myself in front of Birdie and let everyone down, especially you?" I hand the pad back to Cruger and he reads what I wrote.

"Don't worry cadet; you need to have a little faith. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." He says in a reassuring tone.

He hands the board back to me. Again I erase it and write "Ok, sir. You are the Commander after all and thank you." I return the board to Cruger.

"You're welcome, cadet." He says.


	11. Birdie's Visit

Tracy's POV

The next day in Shuttle Bay 5 we all were waiting for Birdie to arrive. I am shaking like a leaf but I had to relax. I know that my Pokémon team could sense that I'm nervous and that would make them nervous too. I take a few deep breaths to calm down. A few minutes later Birdie's shuttle lands and he steps out.

"Welcome to S.P.D Earth Station, Sir." Commander Cruger greets.

"Thank you, Anubis. Where is this new ranger you have told me so much about?" Birdie asks.

Commander Cruger and Supreme Commander Birdie walk over to me.

"This is the newest Ranger, Sir. This is Tracy and her Pokémon team." Cruger says.

"It's nice to meet you cadet. I have heard so many good things about you and your Pokémon." Birdie says proudly.

I try to get the board out but I drop it. Pikachu couldn't take it anymore so he uses the Thunderbolt on me.

_Now that is a true friend._ Birdie thinks

"It's nice to meet you too Sir." I say.

Cruger and Birdie head to the Command Center to talk.

"Man, I made such a fool of myself." I say as I look down at my feet.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's good to hear your voice again. The last thing you want is to over work it." Kat says trying to make me feel better. I nod.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The Command Center the commanders were talking about what just happened.

"I thought you told me that she had lost her voice." Birdie says.

"She did Sir. I think that Pikachu's Thunderbolt temporarily gave Tracy her voice back." Cruger explains.

"Makes sense," He replies.

"So Birdie, what are your thoughts on Tracy?" Cruger asks.

"It is obvious from what I saw from Supreme Command's footage that she has great leadership skills and all her Pokémon have become a vital part of S.P.D. in helping bring in criminals." He answers.

"It is hard to disagree with you there Sir." Cruger agrees. Cruger and Birdie walk back to the shuttle bay.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

Meanwhile back in the shuttle bay, Pikachu and the other Pokémon were growling.

"Hey Tracy, what is wrong with Pikachu and the others?" Bridge asks.

"My best guess is I that they sense that someone or something is hiding somewhere." I reply.

"You think that we have a security breach?" Bridge asks.

"Probably," I answer.

Cruger and Birdie enter the room and as soon as they do, I see a laser blast heading toward them. I give Kat the team's Pokeballs.

"Commander Cruger, Commander Birdie, Watch out!" I yell.

Pikachu runs over to help them. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." I command my partner. Pikachu's attacks destroyed the laser blasts. I go over to the commanders.

"Are you two alright?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you cadet." Cruger replies.

Pikachu is still looking like it knows the battle was not over.

"Who is shooting at is Cruger?" Birdie asks his fellow commander.

"I don't know sir." Cruger answers.

"Pika Pi," my electric mouse Pokémon warns.

"Pikachu, what is wrong?" I ask.

Pikachu points up to the rafters and I see the intruder. I nod to let Pikachu know what is trying to tell me.

"Pikachu, I see him. Use Thunderbolt and see if that gets him to come down and make this fight a little more even sided." I say.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but his attack falls short if its mark.

"Hey, I guess that electric rodent needs a little more training." the intruder taunts.

"Why don't you come down here and you'll see how well it has been trained, you coward." I say fully confident in my partner's abilities.

"Why you little..." snaps the intruder.

The Intruder jumps down from the rafters and stands a good foot taller than me.

"I am not afraid of you because only cowards pick on the small." I say still standing tall.

"You may not be afraid of me now but you will be soon enough." says the intruder with a devilish grin.

The Intruder runs toward me and grabs me by the neck. He starts to choke me.

"How about now cadet?" he asks.

"Sorry, no. If I were you, I would let me go now." I say with a smile.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because a close range Thunder Attack is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me." I reply.

"Yeah right that electric rodent doesn't have the guts." He taunts.

"You don't know Pikachu like I do. Pikachu use Thunder Now and don't hold back." I command.

Pikachu hesitated but I knew that he would do what nodded to be done.

"Come on pal I know you don't want hurt me but don't worry I'll be fine. Just do it use Thunder now?" I yell.

Pikachu nods and used thunder the intruder screams out in pain and throws me towards the wall. The intruder fell to his knees. Pikachu runs to me.

"Don't worry pal I'm ok. I know that you could do it," I say with a smile.

I get to my feet and I feel a sharp pain coming from my right shoulder. The intruder slowly gets to his feet.

"Well that rodent has been trained well but how fast can it run." he says laughing manically.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

The intruder takes another lazer from his pocket and fires another blast towards commander Birdie. I knew that Pikachu is fast but he is not going to be able to help this time. I run over to where commander Birdie is standing.

I push Birdie out of the way and I take the full force of the attack and fly backwards towards the stairs. I feel my back hit first and I roll the rest of the way back down. The other rangers run to me as they were doing that I see that the intruder was escaping.

"Rangers the intruder is getting away stop him." I command.

"What about you?" Bridge asks.

"Don't worry about me go and take Pikachu and the others with you" I command.

"Yes Ma'am." the rangers say together.

I hand the Pokeballs to Bridge. As I see the rangers go after the intruder everything went black.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

In the infirmary Commander Birdie and Cruger were standing next to Tracy's bed. Dr. Felix enters the room a few seconds later.

"Is she going to be ok Doctor?" Cruger asks.

"Yes, she didn't sustain any serious injuries. Her right shoulder is badly bruised and she has a few minor scrapes. She will have to stay here for a few days "Dr. Felix replies.

"Any idea when she will wake up?" Cruger inquires.

"She doesn't have a concussion she's just unconscious. To answer your question it's hard to tell but I will contact you as soon as she does" he answers.

"Commander Birdie, are you alright Sir?" Cruger asks the frazzled supreme commander.

"Yes Anubis I just can't get over how well she handled the situation and taking that hit for me" Birdie replies.

"I knew that I made the right choice when I asked her to join us when we first met." Cruger says confidently.

"Truer words were never spoken Anubis. I wish that I was able to see the rest of her Pokémon team in action." Birdie agrees.

"Don't worry sir you will be able to see the rest of her team in action soon enough." Cruger says.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

After I hear everything that Birdie said on my behalf. I decide that I need to wake up and thank him. Cruger looks over at me and could see my eyes flutter then open slowly.

"Commander Birdie, she's waking up." Cruger says with a smile.

"Commander Birdie, thank you for what you said and I'm sorry I failed I let the intruder get to close. He could have succeeded in hurting both of you. I guess I'm not a very good leader after all." I say not as confident as before.

"Don't talk like that cadet you were amazing out there and you showed get leadership skills." Birdie explains.

"I did?" I ask.

"Yes when you saw the intruder escaping and you were injured you know that the others wanted to help you. You did the right thing by sending them off," He answers.

"I guess that makes sense but they still need my help. I've got to get out there," I say as I try to get out of bed to go help my team.

Dr. Felix places his hand on my left shoulder he lays be back down in bed.

"No you don't young lady. You are in no condition to fight." Dr. Felix warns.

"But you said that my shoulder was just bruised badly," I whine.

"That's true but if your shoulder hits something with the same amount of force again it will dislocate. Don't even think about sneaking out to go help the others." He says with smile.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." I say under my breath.

Dr. Felix gives me the "Oh really I know what you are planning" look.

"Ok fine I'm staying." I say.

"Good and how did you get your voice back? You shouldn't have recovered that fast it's only been two days." he says confused.

"Luck and a little help from Pikachu's thunderbolt," I say happily.

"I hate to tell you this but I think that Pikachu's attack temporally gave you your voice back." he informs me.

"Come on doc you are taking crazy...Dang" I say as I notice that my voice is sounding bad again.

Doc Felix smiles and gives me the "I told you so" look.

"I'm fine." I respond in a raspy tone.

"Not another word Cadet you need to rest your voice and your body as well." He orders.

I knew that he was right as usual and I did feel a little weak. I fell back to sleep.

"Well you can say that she isn't determined." Birdie says.

"I can't argue with you there sir." Dr. Felix says.

"Commander Birdie don't you think that you should be heading back to headquarters." Cruger says.

"You're right Anubis." Birdie says knowing full well that Cruger was right.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Back at the shuttle bay Birdie steps into the door of the shuttle.

"Be sure to tell Tracy that she should keep up the good and that she is a fine leader" Birdie reminds Cruger.

"I will sir" Cruger says. The shuttle door closed and took off.

"Sir is Tracy having doubts about her ability to lead the team?" Sky asks.

"Yes Sky," Cruger replies.

"But why she had doe an amazing job as our leader" Sky says acknowledging Tracy's fine leadership skills.

"I know Sky," Cruger says agreeing with the blue ranger.

"Sir is she going to ok?" Bridge asks.

"Yes she just bruised her shoulder and has a few scrapes. She'll be out of action for a few days." He informs the team.

_I bet that she is not going to be happy about having to stay in bed._ Sky thinks.

"I can tell you that she would want the rest of you to go and investigate how the intruder was able to break in." He orders.

"Yes Sir, were on it." Sky says.

Sky and the others went off the command center to get to work. Kat puts the rest of the Pokémon back in their Pokéballs and Pikachu jumps onto her shoulder. Kat figures that Pikachu and the others would like to be by Tracy's side while she recovers. Cruger agrees so Kat heads to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

Back in the infirmary I'm sitting up in my bed. Kat enters walks in. Pikachu jumps off her shoulder, run over to me and gives me a hug it makes me smile. Dr. Felix enters a few seconds later.

"That's better it's good to see a smile on her face again." He say.

"I thought that she could use a little company while she recovers." Kat says.

"It should keep her distracted for awhile at least" He says.

The two left the room to go back to their daily duties.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Meanwhile in the holding room Sky was integrating the intruder.

"What's your name and who order you to go after Commander Birdie and Cruger?" Sky barks at the intruder.

"I'm not going to tell you people anything" The intruder says.

"If you tell us what we want to know we can take a few years off your sentence what do you say." Sky says calmly hoping that would convince him to spill the beans.

"Sounds tempting but the answer is still I'm not saying anything." the intruder says.

Sky exits and Bridge enters. Bridge starts speaking in riddles and he confuses and bores the intruder into telling then what they wanted to hear.

"What's next commander?" Sky asks the big blue dog.

"We find is accomplice then judge and confine them both." He answers.

"Yes Sir." Sky says.


	12. My Voice Returns Part 1

Tracy's POV

I'm getting annoyed with not being able to speak it made my daily duties more difficult and my ranger duties seem like mission impossible. Then the team is called to the command center. We walk into the Commander Center.

"A robbery was committed a few hours ago and there were a few witnesses. They are refusing to talk to us." Cruger informs the team.

"What won't they come forward Sir?" Bridge asks.

"I don't know Bridge. Does anyone have any thoughts, Tracy?" Cruger says.

I write down on the pad "Maybe they are scared or they think that what information they have won't help the investigation in any way." I give the pad to Z.

"Tracy's answer is the witnesses are rats. I think she means maybe there were rat witnesses" Z says reading what is written on the pad.

She turns around. "Rat witnesses really?" She asks.

I frantically point back at the pad, and Z say, "What the only other thing on here is

"I heart Michael" and I'm not going to say that so everyone can hear oops," I grab the pad from Z. I try not to blush form embarrassment.

"Anyone else have any ideas? He asks the team. The rangers shake their heads no. Cruger dismissed the team.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I walk in the common room. Tracy is sitting on the couch Pikachu is in her lap and the pad is sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hi Tracy" I greet her. She waves back to me and I walk over to the couch.

"So how are you holding up? Not being able to talk I mean" I say.

She wrote her response on the pad and gives me the pad "FYI I still can speak but Dr. Felix ordered me not to." It read.

"That's true," I say.

Michael has come to visit Tracy a few times in the last few days so we got to know him pretty well. He walks through the door and walks over to us.

"Hi Sky," He says.

"Oh Hi Michel," I respond back.

"Hey Tracy, so, are you feeling any better?" He asks.

She gives him a quick smile.

"Great maybe Friday we could go out to the new restaurant that just opened or maybe see a flick?" He asks.

She quickly jots down a response.

"I got this one for you. In your dreams we are playing hard to get." I say.

She slaps me on the elbow.

"What she meant to say was plant one on he right now big boy." I say.

She slaps my elbow harder.

"Ow you know we're sending Michael mixed signals and he's..." I remind her.

She slams the pad on the arm of the couch.

"Maybe another time," He says as he leaves the room and Tracy gets on her knees and mouths "wait come back".

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

The worst week of my life is almost over but the only problem is that I wasn't sure if my voice had come back.

"We still have no leads on the robbery committed last week." Cruger says.

"Did any of the witnesses come forward Sir?" Sky asks.

"No, and surveillance is unable to ID the robber" he informs the blue ranger.

If surveillance can't ID the suspect where are doomed. I wish that we had one witness that was brave enough to speak up. I know that I should say something but what if my voice hasn't come back.

"I know this has no relevance to what we are doing at the moment. It has been a week since Dr. Felix diagnosed Tracy with laryngitis. She should have her voice back in three, two, and one. Speak," Bridge says.

I stand in front of everyone but I didn't say a word.

"Tracy I know you're scared but we need to find out sooner or later," Kat says.

"Kat is right Tracy. Tracy OH great she can't hear either. You are falling apart just when we need you the most." Sky whines.

"Sky would shut it already I'm nervous enough and I don't know if I..." I say.

I pause then a huge smile appears on my face.

"I can talk," I shout.

I walk over to Z. She gives me a hug and says "It's so great to hear your voice again." I place my hand on her shoulders and try not to snap.

"I heart Michael!" I say giving her an evil look.

"The last thing you want to do is over work it," She warns.

"Rat witnesses," I snap.

"What you wrote was smudged." She says defending herself.

"Man did you make her looks dumb." Sky blurts.

"Plant one on her right now big boy." I snap as I slap Sky in the gut.

"Like you weren't thinking it," He says with a smirk.

I give Sky the evil eye.

"Now that we know that you can talk again. Do you have any thoughts on the case cadet?" Commander Cruger asks.

"Yes, maybe some of the witnesses thought someone already came forward. Or they thought what information they had wouldn't help us in any way." I answer.

"Since when do you have any good ideas?" Sky asks kind of surprised.

"Hey just because I'm a Blondie doesn't mean that I'm not smart," I say defending myself.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sky protests.

"Sound that way to me." I respond.

"All right a cadet, that's enough." Cruger growls.

"Sorry Sir." We apologize.

"So Kat what do you think?" Cruger asks the technological expert.

"Well what Tracy said does makes sense and dose give a good explanation on why none of the witnesses are coming forward." Kat answers.

"Thank you Kat and any idea why surveillance can't ID the suspect?" I ask.

"No clue," She replies.

Xavier and Johnny run in the room. The boys run to me and give me a bear hug.

"It's good to see you to boys but you two know that you are not allowed in here." I remind them.

"Sorry Tracy, can I talk to you its kinda important." Xavier says.

"Not right now Xavier I'm A little busy at the moment," I tell him.

Xavier looks up at me and I see a bruise the size of a golf ball on his arm. Then Johnny hits his brother's arm and I see a tear roll down Xavier's face.

"Johnny, what did you do that for?" Xavier snaps.

"Because I wanted to and I knew that you would cry like a baby." Johnny replies.

"I was not crying." Xavier protests.

"Yes you were you big baby." Johnny says with a smirk.

"That's it I'm sick of you calling me that." Xavier says clearly getting upset.

The two start to fight Xavier is about to punch Johnny. I use my hand to block it before it hits Johnny.

"All right both of you need to stop this ridiculous fighting it's starting to get old." I tell them.

"Johnny started it. We were not fighting. We were just having a spirited argument." Xavier argues.

"Nice try. I'm not going to fall for that." I say.

"Well you can't blame me for trying right." Xavier says.

"Tracy I can see you are busy trying to prevent another family feud but we need your help too." Sky says.

"Boys I'm sorry but Sky is right the other rangers need me to help them right now. I need you two to go to the common room and wait for me there ok. Can you do that for me?" I ask them.

"Yes but we don't know where that is." Xavier answers.

"Don't worry Xavier, RIC can guide you." I inform them.

I signal for RIC and tell him what he needs to do. RIC barks to comply that my order is going to be obeyed. Then RIC leaves the room and the boys are a few steps behind him.

"Don't you two start fighting along the way." I tell them.

"We won't." They say together.

I wait until they were completely out of the room.

"Tracy how long do you think they will last until they start to fight again?" Kat asks.

"I give them two minutes. Now that the little interruption out of the way. We can get back to work." I say.

"Right you are Cadet." Cruger says.

"What do we do now Sir?" Sky asks.

"We have to interview some of the witnesses as soon as we can." He replies.

"Right Sir we're on it" Sky says confidently.


	13. My Voice returns Part 2

Tracy's POV

I enter the common room and walk over to Xavier bend down on one knee so I'm at eye level with him.

"All right Xavier how did you get that bruise on your arm?" I ask him in a calm tone.

"You won't yell at me will you?" He asks back.

"I won't I promise," I answer with a reassuring smile.

"One of the bigger kids in my class has been picking on me." He admits.

"Have you told you teacher yet?" I ask.

"I can't." He says in a scared tone.

"Why not," I inquire still in a calm tone.

"Because I don't want to get beat up since I snitched." He replies with fear in his voice.

"You are not being a snitch. You never know you might not the only person that is being picked on. You have two paths that you can take. One continues to do what you're doing and then your grades will slip. Or two you can have the courage to do the right thing and help other kids in the same position as you." I tell him starting to sound like the older sister.

"Can't you decide for me?" He whines.

"Sorry bud .I can't the only one who can make that decision is you." I reply.

"I was afraid that you would say that." He mumbles.

"Sorry boys I hate to leave. I need to get back to work. You two need to head back to your cousin's house" I say.

"Aw do we have to." They whine.

"Yes I'll take you home after I get back from my patrol." I tell them.

Kat enters the room.

"Tracy, Commander Cruger wants to see you in the command center" She says.

"Okay, Thanks Kat. "I say.

I slowly get back to me feet and I turn around to leave the room.

"Tracy, wait don't leave yet." Xavier says quickly.

I stop and Xavier runs to me. He gave me a big hug.

"Thank you. I know what I'm going to do when I go to school tomorrow. I'm going to tell my teacher what is going on. You are the best big sister I ever had." He says.

A big smile comes to my face. "Good for you Xavier and you know that I'm not really your big sister." I remind him.

"I know that but to me and Johnny you are in our eyes." He says.

Xavier releases me from his hug. I continue to exit the room and walk to Kat. We head to the command center.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

We walk into the command center. I look over at Doggie and see the look on his face that no cadet likes to see.

"Kat said you wanted to see me Sir," Tracy says nervously.

"Yes Cadet I wanted to talk to you about the boys." He informs her.

"What is the problem exactly?" She asks.

"I'm just afraid that they are going to distract you." He answers.

"Sir I promise that I will not let the boys hero worship go to my head and are you expecting them to forget everything that has happened the past few days because if I was in their shoes I know I couldn't. I have done everything you have asked of me. I have never let this affect my judgment on the battle field." She says trying to keep her composer.

"I know that cadet I just thought that..." He stammers.

"Sir I may be out of line but I would think that my commanding officer would have a little more faith in me. Will that be all Sir?" She says with more confidant tone.

"Yes dismissed" He says. She salutes turn around and leaves.

"Can you believe her Kat?" He snaps.

"Yes I can Sir it took a lot of gut for her to stand up to you like that." I answer.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

Outside of Xavier's and Johnny's cousin's house, I couldn't believe how Commander Cruger acted before. Sometimes he can be as stubborn as a mule.

"Listen boys I know that you like to hang out at SPD but you need to stay here for awhile." I tell them.

"Why don't you like us?" Xavier asks starting to tear up.

"Yes I do but..." I answer.

My morpher goes off.

"Tracy, the others need your help." rang Kat's voice from the other end.

"Right Kat I'm on my way." I say into the communicator.

I flip my morpher closed. "Xavier, I'll explain it to you later. I've got to go" I tell him.

The boys walk inside the house and I run off to go help the others.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Meanwhile in the center of town the rangers were fighting a monster, its names is Dotan.

"Well rangers, you are not as tough as they say you are." Dotan taunts.

Then two laser blasts come out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Dotan asks

"Over here creep if you know what's good for you so surrender now." Tracy says confidently

"Never so ranger how are those two boys dealing with not have their home?" Dotan says evilly.

"Wait you were the one who set the house on fire?" Tracy asks.

"Yes" it answers. "Why?" Tracy asks.

"Because there was a very expensive diamond being stored inside," Dotan replies.

"Where is the children's babysitter?" Tracy asks continue the game of 20 questions.

"The children's babysitter is fine she is spending quality time with my friends." Dotan answers.

"So where are your friends hiding?" She inquires.

"I would never tell you that ranger." Dotan snaps.

"Since you won't tell me where they are so can you tell me where they aren't?" She asks playing reverse psychology.

"They are not in an old abandoned office builder outside of town. Oh Crud," Dotan says.

"Yes it worked Sky I want you and the others to go and rescue they babysitter. I can handle this creep on my own." She orders.

"You sure," Sky asks.

"Yes now get going that's an order." she replies.

"Yes Ma'am," He shouts.

The other rangers ran off to rescue the babysitter.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me ranger?" Dotan inquires.

"Yes I can" she answers.

"Dream on ranger," Dotan snaps

They fight for a while and Dotan fires his blaster. The blast was so strong she flies across the field and hit the wall of the building so hard that she demorphs.

"Have you had enough red ranger," Dotan asks laughing manically.

Tracy struggles to get to her feet. After a few tries she finally got to her feet.

"I'll never give up creep no matter how many times you knock me down I just keep getting back up." She says confidently.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I morph again and hear my morpher go off again. I heard Kat's voice on the other end.

"Tracy you know that you have a battleizer right." She says.

"I do now, thanks Kat. S.P.D Battleizer." I say.

I activate the battleizer and stand tall in Cyber mode.

"That is not going to help you ranger." Dotan states confidently.

"Will just have to see about that won't we?"I ask.

As we do battle this time I have the upper hand.

"You will never take me in ranger," Dotan shouts.

"You won't get away from me creep. S.P.D battleizer sonic mode, battleizer mode two complete." I shout.

The monster was unimpressed with the next mode of the battleizer.

"It's judgment time creep." I shout.

"What did I do?" Dotan asks.

"For starters Assault on S.P.D officers, kidnapping, and Arson." I say.

I press the button and my morpher goes into judgment mode and he is found guilty.

"Guilty! Battleizer full power," I yell. The blast hits Dotan and it was put in a containment card.

"Hey let me out." Dotan shouts.

"Dream on creep, power down," I say.

I walk over to pick up the containment card. I see a huge cut on my right arm just above my elbow and I see blood rolling down my arm.

"Well that would explain why I feel lightheaded but at least I won." I say weakly.

I drop to my knees and shake up the dizziness in order to recover my composure. It was like putting a wet blanket on a grease fire and things turn black.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I'm starting to get worried about Tracy she hadn't come back for the battle yet. Sky and the others had rescued Xavier's and Johnny's babysitter and brought in Dotan's accomplices. They were locked up downstairs in the holding cells. We stand in the command center in silence.

"Did Tracy come back yet?" Sky asks breaking the silence.

"Not yet and I'm starting to get a little worried." I answer.

Then Tracy stumbles into the room I see that she tried to do first aid on herself. There was a piece of cloth tired around a cut on her right arm but she didn't tie it tight enough.

"Tracy, are you all right?" I ask.

"Don't worry everyone I'm ok," She says weakly.

"You sure about that," Sky asks.

She nods and slowly walks to me and hands the containment card with the monster she just defeated to me.

"Thanks Tracy and the cut on your arm look really deep," I say very concerned.

"I know but I'm fine really," She says weakly but still has a smile on her face.

After she said that I see her begin to fall backwards. Sky catches her before she hits the floor.

"Thanks Sky," She says in a barely audible tone.

She gets back to her feet and walk to the middle of the room. As she gets to there she faints and starts to fall towards the floor again. Sky catches her yet again seconds before she hits the floor.

"Sky she needs to see Dr. Felix now." Cruger says.

Sky nods and carries her to the infirmary

* * *

><p>Dr. Felix's POV<p>

When Sky brought Tracy into the infirmary her face was pale and look very weak. The cut on her arm is deep enough that she needed several stitches and she didn't lose that much blood. The other doctors and I agreed to give her a blood transfusion to be on the safe side. Sky and I are standing next to her bed. Tracy slowly starts to come around.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sky asks.

"Yes we patched her up" I answer.

"More like stitched me back together doc." She jokes.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Dizzy and lightheaded other then that I can't complain." She answers.

A few seconds later she slowly drift back to sleep.

"Tracy!" Sky shouts.

"Don't worry she is going to be like that for a few more minutes. Rest is just what she needs right now" I say trying to calm him down.

We leave the room so she can have so peace and quiet. (Well all except for the sounds of the medical equipment.)

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

A few hours later I wake up drenched in a cold sweat. I use the sleeve of my gown to wipe the seat off my face.

Man not that nightmare again.

I sit up on the bed thinking about the nightmare I just had. Then Commander Cruger walks in.

"Oh Commander what are you doing here?" I ask.

"You had that same nightmare again didn't you?" He asks.

I nod and I had told the team about my nightmare in hopes that it would stop it from interrupting my sleep schedule.

"I wanted to talk to you." He says.

"About?" I ask already knowing the answers.

"The boys," He answers.

"Not again," I mumble under my breath.

"I heard that cadet and you didn't let me finish. You were right the boys are not just going to forget everything that has happened." He says calmly.

"So it's okay, if they come and visit from time to time?" I ask.

"Yes, just make sure that they stay out of trouble." He replies.

"Don't worry Sir I will." I say confidently.

I hear the sound of cheering coming from the hallway. "Boys come in here now."

"How did you know that we were here?" Xavier asks as he enters the room.

"Magic," I answer with a smile.

"Really," Xavier asks with a smile.

"Sorry bud I'm just playing and the next time you two want to listen in on a private conversation you might not want to make so much noise." I say.

"Oh" he says looking down at the floor.

"OK you two should head back home and don't worry I promise that I will call you as soon as I'm discharged OK." I say through a yawn.

Xavier nods.

"Cadet don't worry about the boys. I'll take them home and you should get some rest." He says.

I knew that wasn't a request it was on order. Even though I was afraid that I was going to have the dream again I knew that he was right.

"Bye," The Xavier and Johnny state together.

I wave goodbye and they leave the room. A few seconds later a fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cruger's POV<p>

I dropped the boys off back home and walk back to the base.

"Well daily life around the base is definitely going to be more fun when those two boys stop by." I say.


	14. our first date

**AN: Happy Fourth of July everyone**

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I was sitting in the common room on the couch kinda board. It was the fourth of July. I was hoping that Michael would ask me to go with him to see the fireworks at the pier tonight. We had been going out for a few weeks now( FYI Isinia had finally convinced Cruger to let be together after he saw how having a boyfriend actually inspired me instead of distracting me from the mission.) Michael had come to visit a few times while I was in the infirmary a week ago. One time he came in with a guitar and sang "What Makes You Beautiful". His voice was so angelic. I melted with every word he sang. We did hang out a little when I was off duty but we still enjoyed being together. I take my IPod out of my pocket and put the ear buds in then start to rock out. I'm so caught up in the music. I didn't see Michael come in. He slinks around the back of the couch. He removes as ear bud from my right ear.

"Hey darling," He whispers.

I jump and fall off the couch landing on my back. "Dang it Michael you are lucky that I don't beat the snot out of you." I say catching my breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I swear." He apologizes.

He walk around to the front of the couch and helps me back up.

"It's ok so what's up?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to see the fireworks at the pier tonight." He answers.

"I would love too. Would this count as our first date?" I ask.

"I guess so. I'll be back to pick you up around 9:00." He answers.

"You know where to find me," I say.

* * *

><p>Micheal's POV<p>

I was glad that Tracy wanted to come see the fireworks with me. The fireworks weren't scheduled to start until 10 o clock and it was only 9:30. Tracy suggested we come early to get good seats. We sat down on the slats with our feet dangled over the side. She set her head on my right shoulder and looked up at me with her dazzling blue eyes.

"We have the best seats in the house huh." I say cracking a joke.

"You are cute when you try to be funny." she says.

A cool breeze blows off the ocean and I see goose bumps start to appears on her arms. I take off my hoodie and place it on her shoulders.

"Thanks Michael you're so sweet." She says.

"It looks good on you." I complement.

She took the hoodie off her shoulders and starts to slip her arms into the sleeves then zipped it up.

"This is better." she states smiling.

It was a little big on her but she didn't mind one bit.

"Warm enough?" I ask.

She moves closer and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest. At that moment my heart began to beat like I was on a roller coaster.

"I am now." she replies.

I knew this was the moment everyone says to just let love take over. I knew that she felt the same way ad she turns her head around and we look into each other's eyes. The sparks fly and I lean in closer than our lips brush against the other. I felt like I was on top of the world and as we push away from each other. We don't say a word as get got to our feet. I look at my watch it read 9:50 ten more minutes before the fireworks light up the sky on the best night of my life. I put my arm around her shoulder and she just smiles.

"Now what?" She ask.

"How about we dance." I answer.

"Don't you need music to dance? Second of all I can't dance." She states.

"You don't always need music to dance. You just need a partner." I tell her.

I take hold of her left hand. We walk to a good stop. I move my arm off her shoulder and place my right hand on her waist.

"You can't dance or don't?" I asks.

"Both," She says.

"I guess it's lucky for you that my parents made me take a ballroom dancing class." I admit.

She dosen't say a word as we start to waltz around the pier. I knew she could dance and she was so graceful. I lean in close to whisper something in her ear.

"See I knew you could dace." I whisper.

We dance for a few more minutes as people start to file in. We stop and look up at the night sky as the fireworks start to explode in the air. I never thought our first date would be so perfect. Tracy puts her head on my shoulder. We watch the fireworks illuminate the sky with reds, blues, and yellow.

"Hey Michael, I just wanted to tell you that this was one of the best fourth of July's ever." She says.


	15. the day after

Normal POV

Tracy doesn't use the alarm clock for two reasons. One she just hits the snooze button five or sixes times before she finally get up. Second every time it went off it would wake her up from the best dream she ever had which is her telling Michael how she felt and he would returns by saying he felt the same way about her. Then she hears a knock at the door.

"Tracy, are you awake?" Kat asks.

"Yes." Tracy answers half awake.

After Tracy said that she went back to sleep again, Kat figures that Tracy went back to sleep. She walks inside and went over to her bed.

"Tracy, rise and shine." She says as she shakes her.

"Come on Kat five more minutes please." Tracy whines half awake.

"Nice try time to get up, don't make me bring Pikachu in here." She threatens.

Tracy's eyes dart open because she wasn't in the mood for a thudershock wake up. "OK you win I'm up OK I'm up." She says in defeat.

Kat smiles and leaves the room. She tosses the covers onto the floor and rolls out of bed. She gets dressed and slowly walks out of the room.

"What time is it anyway?" Tracy asks.

"9 am, why?" She answers.

"Okay and thanks for waking me form the best dream I ever." Tracy says sarcastically.

"You were dreaming about Michael again weren't you?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah... I mean no" Tracy says quickly.

"Well commander Cruger wants to see the team in the command center." She says changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

Tracy and I walk into the command center.

"Well good morning sunshine it's about time you joined us." Sky says trying to be funny.

She gives Sky the evil eye.

"Cadets that's enough," Cruger growls.

"Sorry sir," Sky and Tracy say in unison.

"Now that we are all here, I have made my decision on who is taking my place while I'm at the galaxy meeting." Cruger announces.

"Please let it be Sky please be Sky." Tracy whispers under her breath.

"I have picked Sky," He says.

She sighs in relief. "I take it from your reaction cadet Blankenship that you have no problem with my decision." He says.

She shakes her head yes.

"Good that will be all dismissed," He says.

The rangers saluted and started to leave the commander center.

"Tracy, how your date with Michael last night?" Sky asks.

"First of all it wasn't a date and second what does this have to do with anything?" She answers.

"Would just answer the question," He demands.

"I'm sorry but it is none of your business Sky and why would you care about what happened last night any way?" She asks.

"No reason I'm just curious,that's all." He answers.

All Tracy did was roll her eyes as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tracy remembers that she forgot to give Michael back his hoodie he lent her last night. She folded it up neatly and put it on the top of the dresser. The memories from last night flooded back into her mind and she just stands there smiling like a dork. A few minutes later Kat and Isninia stand in the door way to see her stuck in the land of last night memories.

"Kat it looks like she had fun last night if remembering it makes her act like this so which one of us is going to bring Tracy back to earth this time." Isninia jokes

"You can have the honors" Kat says.

They enter in the room and walk over to her. Isninia taps her on the shoulder and she jumps a little.

"Oh hey guys I was doing it again wasn't I?" She asks.

They nod and her face starts to turn red.

"There is no need to get embarrassed it's natural to feel that way after your first date." Kat informs.

"It wasn't a date," She snaps.

"What would you call it then," Isninia asks.

"I call it two teenagers go to see fireworks on the fourth of July."She replies.

"Sounds like a date to me," Kat says.

"All right you win it was date and the best night of my life." She admits.

The two of them just smile because they kinda all ready knew that she had a great time last night. Then Tracy sees Michael coming up slowly and she figures he heard what she just said because he is smiling that sweet smile of his that always makes her smile.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

"We'll let you two kids talk," Kat says as they left the room.

Michael let them leave before he enters the room. As he enter the room I take his hoodie off the dresser. He strolls over to me and whispers something in my ear.

"You can keep it besides it looks better on you," He whispers.

I turn around to put it back on top of dresser. When I turn back to face him he has a wired look on his face.

"What's wrong Michael?" I ask.

"Nothing I'm fine Angel really." He answers slowly.

I can tell that something sounded weird with that response. The only thing I could think of is that he is being controlled by some evil freak. A few seconds later his eyes changed from the emerald green they usually are to a darker of green shade.

"Now tell me Commander Cruger one weakness?" He asks.

I didn't say a word. He grabs a hold of the right wrist and starts to squeeze it with a lot of pressure. I drop to my knee in pain but remain silent.

"I'll ask again. What Cruger weakness is?" He repeats.

I try to break free from his grip but I didn't want to hurt him. Then Kat walks back in the room.

"Tracy, what's going on?" She asks.

"Someone is controlling Michael's mind." I answer.

"How do you know?" She inquires.

"I just a hunch," I reply.

Michael grabs my laser and takes aim at Kat.

"Michael NO," I yell.

**Oh cliff hanger**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. the day after Part 2

Tracy's POV

I didn't want to hurt my boyfriend but I had to save Kat before things got worse. I use my free hand to knock the laser out of his hand. Michael turns his head to look back at me. I was scared out of my mind by the evil look on his face. I did my best to stay calm and to keep a brave face. He yanks me back to my feet.

"Michael. you have to fight it." I say.

"Michael is gone now. I'm going to ask this one last time. What is Cruger's one weakness?" he says.

I didn't answer again so he let go of my wrist. He put his hands around my neck and began to choke me.

"Come on Michael you have to think back to last night please." I whine.

I could tell it was working because his eyes we changing back to that beautiful shade of green I always get lost in. He takes his hands off my throat and falls backwards hitting his head hard on the floor. Kat runs over to me and she can tell I was about to break down.

"Kat, what do we do now?" I ask trying to keep my composure.

"First I going to call for back up so they can take Michael to the we have to tell Cruger about what happen." She replies.

Kat calls for back up in a few minutes the medical team arrives and put Michael on a stretcher to take him to the infirmary. Kat and I walk to the command center.

* * *

><p>Cruger's POV<p>

Kat and Tracy enter the room I could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong cadet?" I ask.

"Nothing" Tracy answers.

I knew she was lying but I could also tell whatever was wrong didn't want to talk about it.

"Kat, what happened?" I inquire.

"Michael, hurt her" Kat answers.

"That doesn't sound like Michael." I say.

"He was under some kind of mind control" Tracy blurts.

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"The infirmary" she replies.

I tell her to go see Dr. Felix so he could look at her wrist. She usually argues with me saying that she was fine and didn't need to see him. She just salutes and leaves the room.

"I guess that she is blaming herself for this isn't she." I say.

Kat just nods and turns around to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Dr. Felix's POV<p>

Tracy walks into my office .

"HI Tracy" I greet.

She doesn't say a word and just hops onto the examination table holding her right wrist. I walk over to the table and start the exam.

"Can you make a fist" I tell her.

She did what I ask as she makes a fist. All she did was wince in pain and doesn't even try to crack a joke. Than I ask her to straighten her fingers as far as she can. She straightened her fingers about half way until I hear her wince in pain again. I finish my exam and tell her that her wrist isn't broken remarkably it's just bruised I wrap it up to where it's tight but not too tight to where the bandage would leave a mark on the skin. Then I put an ice pack on it and tell her to try not to put too much pressure on it the next few days. She nods and leaves my office in silence.

* * *

><p>Bridge's POV<p>

Kat told us why Tracy has been so quiet that passed few days. I knew that Tracy had blamed herself for everything that happened. I walk into the common room and saw her sitting on the couch looking at a picture of her and Michael taken at the pier during the fireworks show a few nights ago. She held the frame close to her heart and tried her best to not cry her eyes out. She sat the picture down and pulls her knees to her chest then looks down at the floor.I walk over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"HI Tracy," I say.

"Hi Bridge," She says.

"I guess you're going to talk again" I joke.

"Very funny Bridge just leave the jokes to me ok." She says.

"Sure thing and I just thought you would like to know that Michael is awake. The doctors say he should be on his feet by tomorrow" I tell her.

"That good to know," She replies.

I can tell that she was about to break down.

"You know it's not a good idea to keep your emotions bottled up" I remind her.

"I know but I didn't want anyone to see me cry." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want people to think I was a big baby." she answers.

"Don't' worry what others think." I say.

She gets out of her sitting position and stands up. I get up and place my hand on her shoulder she looks over at me.

"Bridge I know this was all my fault," She says sounding all choked up.

"This wasn't your fault trust me," I tell her.

She turns around and I see tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Bridge," She says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I tell her.

I knew she needed a shoulder to cry on. She was like a little sister to me so I pull her into a hug. I tell her that I'm her for you. She buries her head in my chest and continues to cry. We stay like that for a few minutes. She pulls her head out of my chest and use the back of her hand to dry the tears from her eyes.

"Feel any better?" I ask.

"Tes, thank you." She says.

"No problem we are friends right." I say.

"More like family." She replies.

I ask her if she wanted to go see Michael. She tell me that she might go see him later on. She turns back around and picks up the picture. Then she goes to her room. I head to my room to change into another jacket.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I walk inside and put the picture back on the dresser next to hoodie Michael gave me. I set my phone alarm to go off in fifteen minutes and set it on the end table. I go over to the bed and lay down. I didn't sleep to well the past few nights so when I place my head on the pillow. I drift off into dream land a few seconds later.

Michael and I are walking bare foot down the beach. He was in a pair of blue board shorts and I was wearing a cute fuchsia bikini. I look over into his beautiful green eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" He asks.

"Nothing at all handsome everything is perfect." I answer.

A sweet smile crept across his face and the next thing I knew he wraps his arms around my neck. He ran his fingers though my hair and a few second later his lips dance across mine. This kiss was so gentle and loving. When he pushed away I felt like I was on top of the world.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Enchanted," I reply.

Then he drags me into the ocean and I shirked when the ocean water touched my skin.

"It's cold," I say.

"Sorry darling but I know a fast way for your body to get used to it," He says slyly.

"Don't you even think about mister," I taunt.

He scoops me in his arms, gently tosses me into the waves and I make a big splash when my body hits the water.

"You are going to pay for that," I tell him.

I get to me feet. I chase after him and he starts to run away. Eventually I tackle him to the ground. He laughs his head off.

"What's so funny," I ask.

"I didn't know you had that much strength in that little body of yours." He answers.

"Are you calling me weak?" I snap.

"No darling I didn't mean it like that." He said smiling sweetly.

"It's ok I know what you mean," I reply.

I help him back to his feet and I pull him in close. I was about to kiss him when Michael spoke it sounded like commander Cruger.

* * *

><p>Cruger's POV<p>

I really hated to wake her up because I knew she hadn't slept to well the past few days. I can tell that the reoccurring nightmare she been have stopped. I see a smile on her face.

"Tracy, wake up" I say.

I shake a a few times to try to wake her up.

"Five more minutes please sir," She says as she swats away my paw.

"Sorry cadet, but I need to talk to you." I say.

She rolls over onto her back and opens her eyes slowly.

"What's the problem sir?" She asks.

"Nothing right now but there is someone in the command center who wants to talk to you." I answer.

"Who is it sir?" she asks.

"Your father," I answer.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Tracy's dad doing at S.P.D.? How will Tracy react when she see him? Keep reading to find out and as always reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	17. Hello father

Normal POV

Commander Cruger and Tracy enter the Command Center. The doors slide open Cruger could sense the nervousness of the red ranger as she sees her father Thad Blankenship. He has beady emerald eyes, medium-length straight blonde hair, is very tall and has a broad-shouldered build and his skin is ruddy.

"HI sweetheart, it's been a long time" Thad says.

"Six years to be exact dad and you didn't have the decency to call or even write a letter to tell mom and me that you're all right." Tracy says trying to keep her cool.

"Believe me Tracy I wanted to but..." Thad stammers.

"But what dad something else was more important than your family.' She snaps holding back the tears.

"Nothing is more important to me than your mother and you." Thad says defending himself.

"Yeah right what about that day when I was four. When you told me you were just going to the store. You didn't go to the store did you?" She argues.

"No I didn't I went to the local bar," He says in a very ashamed tone.

"So a bottle of beer is higher it first on your list of things that you care about. I guess being a good father to your only daughter is second on that list." She says unable to hold back the tears anymore.

Cruger looks over at her he sees tears rolls down her face.

"Tracy, I do love you." He says.

He starts walks closer. Tracy didn't want to stay mad at him but she just couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him. Her father is about to pull her into his chest to comfort her. She just backs away.

"Why are you shutting me out like this darling?" He asks.

"Because I'm shocked that you thought that you could just show up after all this time, and except me just to let you back in well I'm sorry I can't." She says

Tracy turns around and runs out of the room.

"Tracy, come back," Cruger calls out to his cadet.

"It's all right Sir let her go," Thad tells the base commander.

"What exactly are you trying to do sir? Win back your daughter's love or just to relive yourself of the guilt you feel for not being there for her when she needed you the most." Cruger asks the man.

Thad just stand in silence thinking about what the big blue dog just said. A few minutes later he picked up a guitar case and gave it to Kat. He knew that she would remember the good memories that came with it.

"I'll just come back later to see if I can get my daughter to forgive me." Thad says.

Then Thad leaves the room. Kat leaves leaves a few minutes later. She spends the next twenty minutes searching the base for Tracy. She decides to check outside the base.

She walks around to the back side of the base. She finds Tracy sitting on the bench still crying her eyes out. A few minutes later Tracy looks up. She sees Kat walking up through the tears that are still flowing from her eyes.

"Hey Kat," She says.

"So I guess you're feeling better after letting all the bottled up emotion out?" Kat asks.

Kat sets the guitar case next to the bench. Then she sits down next to her. She took a hanker chief out of her pocket and hand it to her. Tracy thanked her and dried the tears from her eyes. After Tracy dries her eyes. She sets it on the end of the bench near her.

"Yeah a little bit," She admits.

Tracy looks over at the guitar case on the ground. She gets up, walks over to the guitar case, and opens it. The guitar looked different from the last time see saw it. Now it has a butterfly painted on the top left corner of the body and her named was painted across the bottom. She slowly removes the guitar form the case and attaches the shoulder strap to it. She puts it over her shoulder. She walks back over and sits back down on the bench.

"Thad told me that he gave you it on your third birthday and he mention that you snag a little too when you were little." She says.

"Music did always help me feel better." Tracy says.

Tracy began to play the one song that was one her favorites growing up (well before she was old enough to become a Pokémon trainer anyway). She was surprised that she still remembers the all chords. She was also in shock about how much better it sounded than the first time she played it because her hands were big enough to play the guitar now. A few second later she started to sing. Kat was surprised to hear such a strong and angelic voice coming from Tracy body.

I can almost see it  
>That dream I'm dreaming but<br>There's a voice inside my head saying,  
>You'll never reach it,<br>Every step I'm taking,  
>Every move I make feels<br>Lost with no direction  
>My faith is shaking but I<br>Got to keep trying  
>Got to keep my head held high<p>

There's always going to be another mountain  
>I'm always going to want to make it move<br>Always going to be an uphill battle,  
>Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,<br>Ain't about how fast I get there,  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb

When Tracy sang the last note and played the last chord. She looks over at Kat. She sees her wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Kat, why are you crying was my voice that bad?" She asks.

"No you sounded amazing I believed every word you sang. You sing with so much passion and emotion." She complements.

She hands the guitar case back to her. Tracy got up and sets the case on the bench. Then she removes the shoulder strap and put it in followed by the guitar as she slowly snapping the case shut. A smile crept across her face as the memory of the first time she sang for her dad played though her head.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." Thad says.

Tracy turns around to face her father again. She sees a huge smile on his face as well.

"Thanks dad," she says

A few seconds later she runs over to give him a big hug. Thad accepting the hug from his daughter and rubs her back soothingly to keep her from starting the water works again.

"I'm sorry for running off like that it wasn't very respectful of me" She apologizes.

"It's all right sweetie I'm the one who should apologize. I was not a good father to you when you were little. I'm sorry and I know I can't make up for all the time missed. I just want us to be a family again." He says.

"I do too dad but you're not going to stay here are you?" She asks her father.

"I 'm afraid so darling but I'm not going to stay long just until I can find my own place." Thad says.

_Great welcome to embarrassment town_,population me. Tracy thought.

Tracy was still happy that her father was going to try to be a better man than he was before.


	18. Icthior's second try at revenge part 1

Normal POV

Tracy is studying up on what happened the last time Emperor Grumm tried to conquer the planet. She had studied fifteen files in the past hour. She was beginning to get tired because her eyes are starting to get heavy. She blinked repeatedly to stay awake but it was useless. She looks down at her watch. It read one am so she takes off her glasses to wipe the sleep from them. She puts her glasses back on and gets back to work. Isinia and Commander Cruger enter the room ten minutes later. They see Tracy leaning up against the far wall completely comatose with a file in her left hand and her glasses in the other hand.

"How long has she been at this Doggie?" Isinia whispers to her husband.

"She had been at it since eight o clock this morning." He whispered back.

They walk over to Tracy. Commander Cruger gently slides the file from her hand and gives it to Isinia. Isinia walks over the bookshelf to put the file back where it belongs. Then she walks back over to her husband. Cruger picks up the comatose red ranger. He cradles her in his arms as Isinia looks down at her. She sees her eyelids fluttering and a smile on her face.

_Well at least she is having a good dream. _Isinia thought.

They exit the room to head to Tracy's quarters. When they arrive the door slowly slides open. Cruger walks over to the bed and gently places the red ranger down. Isinia slides the eye glasses from Tracy's right hand and puts them on the end table. He walks to the closet and takes out an extra blanket. He goes back over to the bed and drapes it over the red ranger. Then they leave the room in silence.

Tracy and Michael are walking down the pier holding the other's hand. They stop in front of the band stand. The band was playing songs from the 70's and 80's. They start to play "Brown Eye Girl." And Michael starts to sing along. He changed the lyrics so that they would describe Tracy. All she could do was smile while he is signing to her. When the song ends he has asks her what she thought of the song. She kiss him on the cheek.

The band began to play "Unchained Melody" and he asks her if she would like to dace. She nods so he leads her to a place where they could dance without bumping into anyone. Soon they started the waltz around the pier. When the song concluded the two teenagers look up at each other. Michael moved in close and their lips are about to press against the others. Tracy heard the sound of a buzzer.

Tracy slowly opens her eyes rolls over to turn off the alarm. She has no idea how she ended up in her room. The last thing she remembered was reading the file on Icthior. She rolls onto her back to stare at the ceiling for a while. Five minutes or so later she picks her glasses off the end table to puts them back on her face. She gets out of bed, stretches her stiff muscles, changes into a clean uniform, and leaves to go get some breakfast. Tracy walks into the common room and is greeted by Pikachu. He jumps into her arms giving her a big hug.

"Good morning to you to buddy." She says

He moves onto her left shoulder. She walks over to the food sysnasizer to get some grub. She pushes a few buttons and a bowl of oatmeal appeared along with a glass of orange juice. She walks over to the couch and was about to sit down when the rangers were called to the command center.

_Man every time, _Tracy thought_._

The rangers enter the command center. Tracy was still in the process of waking up.

"Glad you could join us sleeping beauty." Sky says.

"Very Funny, Sky." Tracy says.

Pikachu sees Tracy wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was about to doze off again. Pikachu used his thunderbolt to wake Tracy up.

"Hey, buddy I'm awake!" She snaps.

The other rangers just laughed.

"Rangers, that's enough." Cruger growls.

The rangers stopped laughing and they took their seats around the computer in the middle of the command center. Commander Cruger fills the team in on the latest crime wave that had the citizens of New Tech City in a panic.

"How are the criminals getting away with their schemes?" Bridge asks.

"They have been deactivating the store's security systems." Kat answers.

"Wow, you think if they were smart enough to create a security system that couldn't be deactivated or would shock the criminal if he/she tries to deactivate it." Tracy says.

Everyone looks over at Tracy with different looks of shock on their faces.

"What, What did I say?" Tracy asks

"Tracy you're a genius." Bridge says.

"Can I get that in writing?" Tracy jokes.

Commander Cruger asked Kat if she could make something like that. Kat said she would get right on it. She leaves to go to her lab. Cruger tells the team to go patrol the city. The rangers saluted and leave the command center. Bridge and Z are patrol the east side of the city. They hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until Icthior jumped in front of the jeep. Z swerves to avoid hitting him. She slams on the brakes. Then she and Bridge hop out of the jeep.

"Hello again rangers." Icthior says.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Bridge asks.

"I going to have to say no." Icthior answers.

"Looks like we are going to have to confine you again." Z says.

"Sorry rangers not going to happen." Icthior says confidently.

Bridge and Z morphed into SWAT mode. They fired their blasters at Icthior. He used his sword t deflect the blasts. Then he slashes them with his blade. They lay on the ground demorphed.

"Well rangers looks like I win again." He says.

He uses the tip of his blade to remove the badge from their uniform. Then he left the scene. Bridge finds the strength to call for help.

"Sir, Icthior is back." Bridge says.

"Bridge, are you sure about that?" Cruger asks.

"Yes, sir and he is even stronger than last time." Bridge answers.

Then he faints a few seconds later. Cruger asks him if he is alright. He didn't hear Bridge give a response and was worried about his fellow ranger. So he orders for a few members of the medical team to go check on them. Meanwhile on the west side of town, Tracy, Pikachu, and Syd. Pikachu jumpd from Tracy's shoulder and his cheeks start sparking.

"Tracy, what's wrong with him?" Syd asks.

"Nothing he just senses something that's all." Tracy answers.

"What does he sense?" Syd asks.

"No clue Syd." Tracy answers.

Then Icthior comes out of the shadows. Pikachu charges in towards Icthior and used iron tail. He blocks the attack with his sword and Pikachu flew backward. He hit the wall hard.

"Pikachu." Tracy yells.

Tracy and Syd runs over to him. Pikachu tries his best to stand and gets up a few seconds later. Then she turned around to face Icthior.

"Look pal no one hurts my best friend and gets away with." Tracy says.

"Ready Tracy?" Syd asks.

"Ready." Tracy says.

"SPD Emergency." The girls say.

"So Doggie has a female red ranger and electric rodents fighting for him. Now that's funny." Icthior taunts.

"You better be ready eat those words. I'll prove to you that Commander Cruger wasn't wrong when he asked me to join S.P.D. That Electric rodent has a name it's Pikachu. He and I are a great team and we'll prove it." Tracy says.

"I'd like to see you try Ranger girl." He says.

"Ok, that's it. Pikachu are you up to showing this creep how strong we are? Pikachu, use Zap cannon." Tracy says.

Pickachu unleashes his attack while she fires her blasters at Icthior. He reflects their attacks back at them. The laser blasts hit Pikachu. Pikachu's attack hit Tracy. They're sent flying and hit the wall hard. Tracy demorphs as she hits the ground.

"Tracy are you two all right?" Syd asks.

She runs over to them. Icthior jumps in front of her and slashes her with his sword. Syd falls to the ground. She lays on there in her S.P.D. uniform. Icthior takes her badge as a victory gift. Then he walks over to Tracy and Pikachu. The two of them struggled to get to their feet.

"Well that was a little too easy." Icthior says.

"What do you want?" Tracy asks.

"Just a little Victory gift." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

He uses his foot to roll Tracy onto her back. Tracy watches as Icthior removes the badge from her uniform.

"Thank you ranger." He says.

Tracy watches as he slowly walks away. She tries to get up. She gets half way up before she faints.


	19. Icthior's second try at revege part 2

**AN: Since it's the holiday season I wanted to have a little holiday fun in this chapter. I promise after the holiday the rangers will beat Icthior's butt and send him back to prison. Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, a Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Commander Cruger walked into the infirmary. He looked around and saw all his injured comrades. Dr. Felix said they would be stuck in bed for a few weeks. He walked over to Tracy's bed and noticed that she was starting to come around. Tracy's slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up in the bed. Then she felt someone lay her back down in the bed.

"Tracy, take it easy." Dr. Felix says in a calm tone.

"What about Pikachu and Syd?" She asks.

"They are going to fine, but they suffered serious injuries. They'll need to stay here for a few weeks. You've have suffered those some injures as well. You will be staying here just as long as the others will." Dr. Felix explains.

"Dang it can I at least see them?" She asks.

"Maybe a little later on cadet, but right now you need to take it easy." Cruger says.

Then Doctor Felix slowly sat her up in the bed. Then he removed the sling from her right arm and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Ok, Doc what are you going to do?" Tracy asks.

"I'm going to pop your shoulder back into place." He answers.

"Do you really have to do to doc? I mean its fine exactly where it is now." She says.

"Nice try, I'll pop it back in on three." Dr. Felix tells her.

A few seconds later Dr. Felix popped her shoulder back into place. Then he put the sling back on her arm.

"Yup I was right." She says.

"Right about what," Dr. Felix asks.

"That popping my shoulder back in would hurt more than when I dislocated it in the first place." she answers.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." Dr. Felix says.

Tracy cracks a small smile. Then she looks to her left and sees Pikachu lying in the bed next to her. He has his tail wrapped up with a bandage and one of his cheeks had a bandage over it as well. Tracy tried her best to hold back her tears as the smile disappeared from her face. She didn't even want to see the sad shape Syd was in, so she doesn't even bother looking to her right. She just lays back down in bed and stared back up at the ceiling.

A few hours later everyone was awake and they are all filled with the holiday spirit. Everyone expect for Tracy. She was sitting up in the bed feeling lower than a bug under a brick. Dr. Felix decided it would be a good idea for her to have a visitor. He called Michael to tell him that Tracy was ok and he should come to visit her to help lift her spirits. Ten minutes later Michael came into the room and walked over to Tracy's bed. (He had brought his guitar too.)

"Hey, angel what's with the long face? It is Christmas after all." He says.

"I know Michael but this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend it." She says.

"I know but there is a way you could help lift everyone spirits." He says.

"How?" She asks.

"How about you sing a few Christmas carols?" He suggests.

"I don't know." She answers.

"Tracy you can sing?" Bridge asks.

"She sure can and she sounds incredible." Kat answers as she enters the room.

"Thanks for the kinds words Kat, but I don't think that you guys really want to hear me sing." Tracy says modestly.

The others nod and told her that they could use a little music to fill the room anyway.

"Well I guess I could sing a little." She says finally giving in.

"Great and I'll accompany you with my guitar." Michael says.

Then a small smile starts to creep across her face.

"Michael do you know how to play 'The first Noel'?" Syd asks.

"Yup that's one of my aunts favorites." He answers.

Tracy knew the words to that too because it was her mother's favorite songs too. Then Micheal starts to play the song on his guitar and Tracy starts to sing.

Tracy:  
>The First Noel, the Angel did say<br>Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
>In fields where they lay keeping their sheep<br>On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
>Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel<br>Born is the King of Israel!

They looked up and saw a star  
>Shining in the East beyond them far<br>And to the earth it gave great light  
>And so it continued both day and night.<br>Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
>Born is the King of Israel!<p>

Then let us all with one accord  
>Sing praises to our heavenly Lord<br>That hath made Heaven and earth of nought  
>And with his blood mankind hath bought.<br>Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
>Born is the King of Israel!<p>

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
>Born is the King<br>Born is the King  
>Born is the King of Israel!<p>

As the song came to an end everyone had a looks of pure amazement on their faces.

"Guys what wrong?" Tracy asks.

"Nothing's wrong you just sound like an angel." Michael says.

Tracy thanked him for the compliment. The others agreed with him that Tracy had an amazing voice.

"Tracy can you sing another song please?" Z asks.

"Sure but I have an even better idea." Tracy says.

"What's that?" Michael asks.

"How about we make this next song a duet." She answers.

Michael nodded in agreement. He starts to play Angels we have heard high. Then Isinia came in as soon as she heard the beautiful music coming from the infirmary.

"Wow, they sound amazing together don't they?" She asks.

"Yes they do Isninia." Kat answers.

They stand and continued to listening to the song. After the song ends the room was filled with Michael told Tracy to close her eyes. He placed his guitar on the floor and reached into his jacket pocket. He took out the mistletoe and tied on the hook on the ceiling over her bed. After his feet were firmly back on the floor he leaned and whispered something into her ear.

"Tracy, you can open your eyes now." He whispers.

Tracy opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

"Mistletoe, so I'm guessing that you are expecting a kiss now right?" She jokes.

"Well yeah isn't that how it works?" Michael asks.

"Yeah I was just making sure that you knew that."Tracy jokes.

Michael just chuckled and bends down so Tracy wouldn't have to move for the kiss to take place. Then he gently pressed his lips against hers. Tracy couldn't believe was happening. After he pushed away Micheal reaches up and untied the mistletoe from the hook and put it back in is pocket.

"Well I'd better get going." He says.

"Where exactly," Tracy asks.

"Home, my cousins are a little excited about opening their presents." He answers.

"Well you'd better get going before they tear apart the house or knock down the Christmas tree." Tracy jokes.

"Tracy that's not a very funny joke," Sky says.

"The irony in that joke was that last Christmas my cousins actually did knock the tree down as they drove into it try yo get to their presents. I have one more surprise for you." Michael says.

"What is it?" Tracy asks.

Michael reached into his other pocket and took out a small box. He hands it to her.

"Merry Christmas, Tracy, He says.

Tracy slowly takes off the ribbon and opens it. The box contained a pair of ear rings, a bracelet, and a necklace. The pedant on the necklace was in the shape of a heart it had their birthstone going around the outside.

"Michael it's beautiful." She says.

"I'm guessing that you like it?" He asks.

"I don't like it I love it." She answers.

Micheal smiles and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he says good-bye and leaves the room wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Bridge a Happy Hanukkah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured this would be a good enough place to end it. Again Merry Christmas,a Happy Hanukkah, a Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year. Don't forget a review or two would be appreciated.<strong>


	20. Icthior's second try at revege part 3

Normal POV

The weeks passed and everyone is fully healed. The criminals that broke into the jewelry stores were caught. Icthior still hadn't showed up again. Tracy didn't like this one bit. Tracy is outside the base with Pikachu doing some special training.

"Get it." She tells her partner as she throws a Frisbee into the air.

Pikachu did a huge jump and catches it. "Good catch pal and the way you move your tail is much better." She compliments. Then Pikachu spins the Frisbee on the tip of his tail. "Ok Pal, it time for the spin." Tracy says throwing the next Frisbee into the air.

Pikachu rotates heads over heels and caught the Frisbee.

_ I can't wait to see how that will work in field. _Tracy thought.

Then Commander Cruger walks up ten minutes later.

"Well I see that you two are working hard." He says

. "You've got that right sir. The only problem is I won't be able to know if these moves will work until Icthior shows up again. "Tracy says.

"You won't have to wait that long cadet." He says.

"What do you mean sir?" Tracy asks.

"Did you forget that I have a sword as well?" He answers.

"The thought may have slipped my mind." Tracy admits.

"How about I am Pikachu's sparring partner?" He asks.

"With all due respect sir, I don't want to either of you to get hurt." Tracy answers.

"I appreciate your concern cadet but you do want to help Pikachu get stronger right?" He asks.

"Of course I do but not if it gets hurt in the process." Tracy answers.

Then Pikachu used thunderbolt and it hit Tracy. "I guess that mean you want to do it right pal?"Tracy asks her partner. Pikachu nods. "OK Pal you win we'll do it." Cruger morphed into shadow ranger and Pikachu and Cruger went to the middle of the training field. Cruger lunched the first attack. Tracy told Pikachu to dodge. After it dodged Pikachu launched a counter attack.

"Pikachu Focus Punch." Tracy says.

Cruger blocked it with his sword. Pikachu flew backwards.

"Straighten out pal." Tracy says.

Pikachu did what his trainer told him to do and did a back spin and landed on his feet.

"Nice recovery," Cruger compliments.

"Thank you sir, use Zap Cannon." Tracy says.

Pikachu launches its attack and while Cruger is deflecting that attack. Pikachu spins in and uses iron tail. Pikachu's attack lands and Cruger is knocked to the ground. Pikachu is about to launch another iron tail, "Pikachu stop," She runs over to her commander.

"Are you ok, Sir?" Tracy asks, as she helped him up.

"Yes cadet I'm fine that was a great strategy." He says.

"Thank you sir, let's hope that it works that well on the field." Tracy says.

Cruger demorphs and looks down at Pikachu. Cruger notices that Pikachu looks tired from that tough session. Tracy looks over at her partner and notices the same thing her commander did.

"Ok pal I think it's time for a break."Tracy says.

Pikachu nods and they all went back inside. Commander Cruger heads back to the command center while Tracy and Pikachu go the common room. Tracy walks in and sat on the couch. She looks over at her team. Bridge is the first to notice that she and Pikachu look wiped.

"Hey Tracy, it looks like you and Pikachu had a pretty long session again." Bridge says.

"I know Bridge but we really want to get stronger for the next time Icthior attacked that's all." Tracy says.

"True but that doesn't mean that you two should push yourselves this hard." He reminds her.

The only problem was that Tracy already fell during his last statement. Pikachu curled up into a ball in Tracy's lap and is asleep too. Kat walks in a few seconds later and says, "Let me guess, they just finished their latest training session." When she sees Tracy and Pikachu fast asleep, Bridge nods. "Commander Cruger wants to see all of you in the command center."

"What about Tracy and Pikachu?" Bridge asks.

"I'm pretty sure the Cruger would know why they wouldn't be there." Kat says.

The group nods and leaves the room. After the meeting Cruger and Isninia walk into the common room. They notice Tracy is completely spared out on the couch and her right arm is dangling off the side. Pikachu had moved and is lying on his partner's chest.

"How long have they been out?" Isninia asks.

"I'd say at least twenty minutes." Cruger answers.

"Why are they pushing themselves so hard anyway?" She asks.

"I'm pretty sure that Tracy feels guilty about Icthior getting away." He answers.

"The only problem is that their over doing it." She says

"I know Isninia but the one thing I've learned about Tracy's personality once she had her mind set on something she won't stop until she succeeds." He says.

Meanwhile on the couch Tracy is beginning to have a dream about what happened a few weeks ago. Icthior just told her that a girl can't handle the responsibility of being a leader. Tracy got mad and charges in towards him and fired her weapons at him. He deflected them back towards Syd and Pikachu. They lay on the ground not moving. "Come on guys please wake up." She begged. Back in reality Tracy was tossing and turning. She kept mumbling please wake up I need you in her sleep. Pikachu wakes up and is tries to wake his partner up from her nightmare.

Back in the dream Pikachu had woken up and is helping Tracy fight Icthior but none of his moves were causing any damage. Tracy charged back in towards Icthior and is throwing punches but none of them landed. Icthior doges her last few punches and slashed his blade across her chest. Tracy is sent flying and hits the wall hard. She was going in and out of consciousness. Pikachu went over to her and used thunderbolt on her. Back in reality Tracy woke up after feeling the shock form her partner's attack. Cruger and Isninia went over to her. Tracy is hugging her partner tightly very thankful that was just a dream.

"Tracy, stop Pikachu is suffocating." Cruger says.

"Sorry pal." Tracy apologizes as she loosens her grasp on her partner.

"You dreamed about what happened a few weeks ago didn't you?" He asks.

Tracy nods and turns her body around to sit up straight on the couch.

"You know that you really need to stop beating yourself up about this." Isninia reminds her.

"I know that Isninia but even though I've forgiven myself for what happened. It still doesn't make those vivid memories go away." Tracy says.

"Maybe you just some other activities to help get your mind off it." Cruger says.

"What kind of distraction sir?" Tracy asks.

"I think that's my cue." Michael says as he walks into the room.

Tracy's quickly got up from the couch and ran over to him. "What are you doing her I thought you were hanging out with your family today?" She asks him giving him a big hug.

"I was but Commander Cruger called me and told me that you were in funk so I told the family that you needed my help." Michael answers as he picks her up and spins her around.

A few seconds later he put her back down.

"And your family actually let you come here just to help me?" She asks.

"Yes because they know how important you are to me." He answers.

"Are you sure that Cruger just didn't ask you to come here just to help me feel better." She says.

"Man you are smart." He whispers under his breath.

"I heard that." She tells him.

"I thought that Commander Cruger and Isninia had a great sense of hearing." He jokes.

"They do but human have a pretty good sense of hearing too." She reminds him.

After they shared a few more jokes they walked over to Cruger and Isninia.

"I'm guessing that you want me to take a few hours off right sir?" Tracy asks.

"Yes Cadet you need to take break from training for a bit. If anything dose turn up we'll call you." He answers.

Tracy nods. The two teenagers wait until the two serians were out of the room before they started to plan how they would spend the next few hours together.

"How about we head to the beach?" Michael asks.

"Good idea sweetie as long as we don't jump into the ocean." Tracy answers.

"Why not angel you don't know how to swim?" He asks.

"No I know how to swim I just don't want the salt water to touch my skin that's all." She answers.

"You know you are really cute when you act like that." He says in a filtering tone. .

Then he pulled her in close and kissed her. After the kiss ended he asked her if she could at least change into a bikini.

"I'll change only if you promise me that we won't go into the ocean." Tracy says.

"What about walking bare foot ankle deep in the water." He says.

"I guess we could do that but we aren't going any deep than that." She says.

Then Tracy went to her room to change into her suit. Then she came out in a bikini that had a picture of the Hawaiian scenery on it.

"Wow you look incredible." He compliments.

Tracy thanks him for the compliment and they left for the beach. After they find a spot for their gear Michael takes over his shirt. Tracy notices his six pack for the first time. Michael looks over at his girlfriend and notices she had a goofy look on her face.

"You ok angel?" He asks.

"Yes honey, I'm fine I just never knew that you were hiding your gorgeous well developed chest form me." She answers.

"I guess you like what you see?" He asks.

Tracy walks closer and runs her finger down his chest.

"I don't like it honey I love it." She answers.

_That works for me._ Michael thought. .

He takes a hold of her freehand and they start to walk down the beach. A few minutes later they head towards the water. Tracy feels the coolness of the waves as they went over her feet.

"So the water isn't that bad right?" Michael asks.

"Sorry honey I'm still going to dive into the ocean, but it does feel nice though." She answers.

They walk a little further down and a few seconds later they were so caught up enjoying being together that they didn't notice that their feet got all tangled up. Then Michael steps backwards into the deeper part of the ocean to get untangled. He steps back to fast and they both went down. They splash as they hit the water. They let go of the other hand get untangled the rest of the way.

"Did you plan for that to happen or was that just a fluke." Tracy asks as she wiped the salt water off her face.

"It was a fluke angel." He answers.

Michael gets up and helps Tracy back to her feet. "Now that you're used to the water how about we do a little swimming?" He asks.

"Since I'm already wet I guess that a little more salt water on my skin won't hurt." She answers.

Michael smiles and they go out a little deeper into the ocean. They swam around for a few minutes before they went back in to the shore. Michael gets out first and Tracy follows behind him. Tracy starts to shiver slightly as the water on her skin starts to evaporate. Michael come over with her towel and wrapped it around her and they went over to their gear. Michael wrapped his towel around him then they say down on the blanket. Tracy snuggles up next to him.

"Well this was fun. She says.

"I couldn't agree more." He says agreeing with her.

They turn and look into each other's eyes.

"Wow your eye sparkle like diamonds when you smile." He says

. "You don't have to say that every time this happens." She reminds him.

"I know sweetie but it's the truth." He tells her.

They were about to kiss again when Tracy heard Icthior voice.

_You've got to be kidding me? _Tracy thought.

"Sorry to ruin your date ranger, but we have unfinished bossiness to attend to." Icthior says.

Tracy gets to her feet and takes her morpher out of her beach bag. Then she morphs into S.W.A.T mode. "Icthior this time you won't get away." Tracy says.

Tracy charges in towards him and they start to fight. Tracy is faring better than their last fight but not by much. Icthior fired his laser at Tracy and she goes flying. Tracy hits the rocks hard and lands in the sand demorphed. Icthior charges in at her and is about to swipe his baled across her chest. Michael steps in front of her and takes the hit her.

"Michael, NO!" Tracy shouts.

Michael falls backwards and lands on his back. "Well Ranger it looks like that boy really does care for you. What a fool he is." Icthior says. Tracy gets to her feet and goes over to him.

"Michael can you hear me? Please open your eyes." Tracy begs as she tries to wake him up. Michael slowly opened his eyes.

"Don't worry Tracy I'll be fine just..." Michael says

Michael starts to drift back into an unconscious state. "Michael no, please stay with me." Tracy begs, as she tries to wake him up again. Tracy tires her best not to let Icthior see her cry.

"Well ranger I guess we can finish our battle now that this little interruption has been taken care of." Icthior says.

Then Icthior gets hit by several laser blasts. They cause him to fly backwards and land in the water. Tracy looks over and noticed Commander Cruger coming up on his ATV. He stops in front of them and got off. He takes out the first aid kit that Kat had put on it for emergencies and runs over to them.

"Tracy, what happened?" Cruger asks.

Tracy explains everything to him and tried her best again to not let the tears flow. Cruger reassured her that Michael was going to be fine. Cruger opens the first aid hit and wraps the injury the best he could. After he finished his work he closed the kit and put it back on the ATV. Cruger walks back over to Tracy.

"Don't worry Cadet I'll stay with him. You bring in Icthior." Cruger says, as he hands her his sword.

Tracy nods and morphed again. After Icthior gets out of the water he activates his sword and Tracy did the same with the shadow saber. Then they battled again and Tracy won. Then she used the containment strike to put Icthior into a containment card. Tracy demorphs and goes back over to Cruger and Michael. Cruger congratulates her on a job well done. Tracy thanks him but to her this was a hollow victory. Cruger calls for backup and the medical team arrived two minutes later. The paramedics put Michael on a stretcher and place him in the ambulance. After the paramedics closed the doors and Cruger got back on his ATV. The only thing going through Tracy's mind was "Why did Michael risk his live to save hers?" Cruger asks Tracy if she was coming. Tracy nods and she climbs on the back of the ATV and everyone headed back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	21. Why did you save me?

Normal POV

Tracy is pacing the floor outside Michael's room. Kat walks up and see the worried red ranger.

"Tracy I know you're worried, but you'll wear a path in the floor if you keep that up much longer." Kat says.

Tracy stops and looks up at her. Kat can see that she felt guilty about what happen to Michael from the sad expression in her eyes.

"Kat this is all my fault. I knew we should have just stayed here. It's obvious that the universe doesn't want me to be happy." Tracy says as she starts to break down.

Kat comes closer and pulls Tracy into a sisterly comforting hug. She didn't know what to say to make Tracy feel better. The only thing she can think of is to let the red ranger cry because she knew it would help her feel a bit better. A few minutes later Tracy stopped crying and she thanked Kat for being there for her. Tracy looks over toward the door and she sees Dr. Felix walking out.

"Is Michael going to be ok?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, he's going to be just fine. He'll need to stay here for a few days." Dr. Felix answers.

"Can I see him?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, in a matter of fact he wanted to talk to you." Dr. Felix answers.

Tracy starts to walk into the room but Dr. Felix notices a few deep cuts on her back. "Tracy, you should let me take a look those cuts on your back." He says

"Why? They don't really hurt." Tracy says

"They may not hurt but if you ignore them they'll get infected." Dr. Felix tells her.

Tracy turns back around to face the doctor. "I'll take that risk because I should be the one behind that door anyway not him."

Dr. Felix walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you feel guilty about what happened but that doesn't mean that you should ignore your own condition."

"I wasn't going to ignore them I was just going to have you look at them after I talked to Michael." Tracy says.

Doctor Felix didn't fall for Tracy's lame excuse. He told her that Michael is capable of waiting a bit longer. Tracy sighs in defeat.

"Ok doc do you win." Tracy says.

A small smile came to the doctor face as they headed in the room.

"Hey angel, you won right?" Michael asks as they entered the room.

Tracy nods and she tells him that they would talk more after Dr. Felix clean up the cuts on her back. After Dr. Felix cleaned the cuts on her back he put a dressing on them. Then Sophia came in with a pair of scrubs and handed them to her. Tracy figured that he wants to keep an eye on her for the next few hours to make sure that she didn't come down with a fever. Tracy changes into her scrubs and walks over to Michael's bed. Dr. Felix and Sophia leaves so Tracy and Michael can talk in private.

"I guess I get to have a roommate?" Michael asks.

"For a little bit anyway. Michael, why did you save me?" Tracy asks.

"I knew you needed my help. I would never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt and I could do something to prevent it." He answers.

"Michael that was really brave but next time please don't be a hero. You scared me half to death." Tracy says.

They talk for a few more minutes. Michael sits up in his bed and scoots over to make for Tracy to sit next to him. Then he pats the bed gesturing for her to sit next to him.

Tracy climbs into the bed and sits down next to him. Then she entwines her fingers between the fingers on his right hand. Tracy is sitting an arm length away from him. The two teenagers look over at the other and their eyes meet. The scene started to play out just like it did at the beach earlier.

"Well I guess we are back to where we before right." Tracy says.

"Yup, the only problem was I never go to do this." Michael says sweetly

. Michael leans in and French kissed Tracy. As Michael backs away he notices a surprised look on Tracy face. "What wrong you didn't like did you?"

. "No sweetie I loved it I never knew you could kiss like that." Tracy answers.

"Would you like another one?" He asks

Tracy nods and he leans on to kiss her again. Tracy uses her free hand to pull him a bit closer. Michael did the same and the kiss deepened. A few minutes later Dr. Felix went back in to check on the two teenagers. Dr. Felix walks in the room and sees Tracy and Michael making out and things were starting to get a little to frisky. He dashed up to them and broke up the love fest.

"Hi. Doc we were just talking." Tracy says

"Nice try cadet I saw that little love fest." Dr. Felix says.

The two teenagers look down at the floor feeling guilty about what just happened.

"What happened just then is normal but not to let it get any more intense, okay?" Dr. Felix says.

"Okay, you got it doc," They say.

"Tracy, I would feel better if she stayed overnight." Dr Felix says.

Tracy didn't argue because she knew the reason behind the overnight stay. Dr. Felix had Sophia set up another bed. Tracy got out of Michael's bed and went to hers. Tracy lies down and Sophia put the IV needle in her left arm. Then Dr. Felix tells them to get some rest. The two teenagers nod as they yawn in unison. A few seconds later they fall asleep and Dr. Felix and Sophia leave the room to let them rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	22. Wait we're Twins!

Normal POV

Tracy is going through her jewelry box. She finds the charm bracelet her mom gave her for her 6th birthday. The charm on it is in the shape of a broken heart and has the letters SIS on it. She puts it on. Pikachu jumps onto Tracy's shoulder and they leave to go on patrol.

An hour later Tracy finishes her patrol and she calls Cruger to tell him that the sector is clear. Tracy decides to take a walk in the park. While she is walking Pikachu jumps of her shoulder and runs over to another Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu come back." Tracy calls to her partner.

Tracy runs to catch up with him. When Tracy catches up to him she notices that the other Pikachu is a girl. (The tip of its tail is in the shape of a heart.) Tracy is glad to see her partner found a new friend. The other Pikachu's trainer walks up.

"Hello my name is Trisha." Trisha says.

"I'm Tracy. It's nice to meet you." Tracy says.

The two trainers shake hands. While they are shaking hands Tracy notices that Trisha is wearing a charm bracelet too and the charm is in the shape of a broken heart. The charm on Trisha's bracelet has the letter TERS on it.

"Trisha, can I ask you a question?" Tracy asks.

"Sure," Trisha answers.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Tracy asks.

"I got it for my 6th birthday," Trisha answers.

"That's weird my mom gave me my bracelet for my 6th birthday too." Tracy says.

The girls stop shaking hands. They look up at each other and notice that look exactly alike.

"Are you as freaked out as I am?" Tracy asks.

"A little bit," Trisha answers.

"Do you think that we might be sisters?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know maybe." Trisha replies.

"I have a friend who's a doctor and I'm pretty sure that he can do a test to see if we are sisters." Tracy says.

"Yeah so where is this friend?" Trisha asks.

"He's at the Space Patrol Delta base." Tracy answers.

"Cool let's go. The truth is I've always wanted a sister." Trisha says.

"Cool me too." Tracy says.

Trisha puts her Pikachu back inside its Pokéball. The girls head to the base. Tracy shows Trisha to Dr. Felix's office. They walk inside and Tracy introduces Trisha to him.

"It's nice to meet you Trisha, so what can I do for you girls?" Dr. Felix asks.

"We noticed that we kinda look like mirror images of each other. We were kinda hoping that you could do a test to see if we were related." Tracy says.

"You mean a DNA test sure. I can start that right now if you like." Dr. Felix says.

He gets out two cotton swabs and takes a swab of the girl's cheeks. After he finishes he tells them that it's going to take a few minutes. Tracy decides to show Trisha around the base while they wait. After Tracy finished the tour they stop in the common room to get some food.

"Wow, this place is so cool." Trisha says.

"Yeah it's pretty cool I guess." Tracy says.

Tracy gets some food from the sythnizer and hand it to Trisha. They go to a table and sit down. When they finish lunch they head back to Dr. Felix's office. They walk into the office and Dr. Felix has a folder in his hand.

"Hey girls, I have the results of DNA test." He says.

"So what did it say?" the girls ask in unison.

"Well you two aren't just sisters. You are identical twins." he answers.

"We are twins." The girls say in shock.

They look over at each other and they have big smile on their faces.

"So were twins now what?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know," Trisha answers.

"Well you're a Pokémon trainer too, right?" Tracy asks.

"Yes," Trisha answers.

"How about we have battle to see which one of us is stronger trainer," Tracy says.

"Sure sounds like fun sis." Trisha says.

The girls go outside to the training area.

"You have six Pokémon right Trish?" Tracy asks.

"Yes I do Trace.'" Trisha answers.

They agree to a full battle with no time limit and substitution is allowed.

"Let's get started sis. Maganium Go." Trisha says.

"Good choice, Beautifly, I choose you," Tracy says.

_A bug and flying type she thinks just because she has a type advantage she'll win she is mistaken._ Trisha thought.

"Maganium, Razor leaf, go." Trisha says.

"Beautifly, let's show Trisha your Psychic attack." Tracy says.

Trisha watches as the attack is stopped in mid air and sent back with twice to power. Maganium is knocked to the ground.

"Quick Beautifly Silver wind," Tracy says.

"Maganium, get up counter with magical leaf." Trisha says.

The two attacks cancel each other out.

"Maganium, Solar Beam lets go." Trisha says.

Tracy knows it takes time for that move to charge up so she has Beautifly use Aerial ace. Beautifly's attack hits and Maganium is unable to battle.

"Looks like I win this round sis." Tracy says.

"You won't win the next one." Trisha says as she puts Maganium back inside its Pokéball.

Tracy puts Beautifly back insides its ball. The next battle is Crobat vs. Kecleon.

"Crobat, Air Cutter." Trisha says.

"Kecleon, substitute then follow it up with Psybeam." Tracy says.

Kecleon doges Corbat's Air Cutter and its Psybeam attack is a critical hit.

"Crobat get up and use Poison Fang." Trisha says.

"Kecleon, use Rollout." Tracy says.

The two Pokémon collide and fly backwards. They land on the ground unable to battle.

"Looks like this one is a draw right Trish." Tracy says.

Trisha nods and they put their Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs. They thank their Pokémon for battling so hard. The third round is Infernape vs. Skitty.

"Infernape, Flame wheel let's go." Trisha says.

"Skitty, Shadow ball," Tracy says.

Infernape's attack cuts through Skitty's attack and it hits Skitty. Infernape falls in love with Skitty.

"Aw man I forgot Skitty's special ability is cute charm." Trisha says.

"Too bad sis, Skitty assist." Tracy says.

Skitty's assist became Hydro Cannon and causes Infernape some major damage. Infernape's attract status was erased because of the Hydro Cannon.

"Infernape, great you're back now use close combat." Trisha says.

"Skitty Assist once more." Tracy says.

This time assist produces Volt Tackle. The two attacks collide and Infernape is unable to battle. They put their Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs. They thank their Pokémon for battling so hard. Trisha won the fourth round and Tracy won the fifth round. The final battle was between the girl's Pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt," Trisha says.

"You use thunderbolt too buddy," Tracy says.

The two attacks are evenly matched.

"Pikachu, swift attack," Trisha says.

"Pikachu, use Zap cannon," Tracy says.

The zap cannon cut through the swift and hits Trisha's Pikachu.

"Nice one Trace. Pikachu, get up and use Iron tail," Trisha says.

"You use iron tail too," Tracy says.

The two attacks collide. Trisha's Pikachu front paw turns white and hits Tracy's Pikachu knocking it to the ground.

"I didn't know your Pikachu could use focus punch." Tracy says.

"I didn't know either." Trisha says.

Trisha Pikachu gets up and is ready to continue. Tracy can tell both Pikachu has had enough.

"Trish, I don't want to hurt your Pikachu I think we should stop." Tracy says.

"Your right Trace good work Pikachu now take a nice long rest." Trisha says.

Trisha puts her Pikachu back inside its Pokéball. Then the other rangers come out and walk over to them. Tracy introduces Trisha to her friends.

"Oh yeah guys one more thing Trisha is my twin sister." Tracy says.

Tracy's friends don't know how to react and just stand with looks of pure shock on their face.


	23. Twin Sister Misadventure

Normal POV

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?" Bridge asks.

"In my defense I didn't even know either." Tracy answers.

"Good point," Bridge says.

"Trac, you know I found some old home videos of us as babies. I have them in my backpack." Trisha says.

"Well have you watched them yet?" Tracy asks.

"No I didn't have a DVD player." Trisha answers.

"I know where you could find one." Tracy says,

Tracy lets out a loud whistle. Then R.I.C runs up to her and sits down at her feet.

"Trac, is that a robotic dog?" Trisha asks.

"Yup, and he has a built in DVD player along with a few other bells and whistles." Tracy answers.

"Cool," Trisha says.

Everyone heads inside and walks to the common room. They were about to walk through the door but the rangers get called to the command center.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

"What's the problem commander?" I ask.

"There is a robbery in progress at the gold depository in sector 14." Commander Cruger answers.

"We're on it sir" I say.

We morph and start to leave the room. I see Trisha standing in front of me with her jaw hanging down from her mouth. I walk over to her and demorph. I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Trisha, earth to Trisha, anyone in there," I ask.

"Yeah give me a minute," She answers.

I look over towards the team and tell them to go on without me. They nod and leave the room. I pull my sis out of the doorway so they could leave.

"I thought I told you to stay in the common room." I say.

"I did stay in the common room." Trisha argues.

"Yeah for like two seconds," I say.

"So when Uncle Stu told me that my sister is a power ranger. He was being serious." She says.

I nod.

"I'm guessing you're the inpatient twin aren't you." I say.

"That makes you the funny one," Trisha replies.

"So this is your twin sister it's nice to meet you. I'm commander Cruger and this nice lady next to me is our technological expert Dr. Kat Manx." Commander Cruger says.

"Trac he's a dog sort of." Trisha says.

"Pets as authority figures you get used to it." I say quoting Bridge.

"Well I guess you have to save the city now?" Trisha asks. I nod.

"I can't let you go out there alone. We just found out we're sisters I'm coming with you." Trisha says.

"No way Trish I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." I say.

"Do you think that I want to see you get hurt?" She argues.

"Well no I guess not Trish I would love to continue this little bonding exercise but my team needs me." I say.

"Tracy, just take your sister with you. You can't afford to stay here any longer arguing with her." Cruger tells me.

"But, sir I don't think this is such a good idea." I say. Cruger growls loudly.

"Yes, Sir," I say.

I leave the room with my sis. When we arrive I tell my sister to take cover. Trisha tells me that she wants to help. I explain to my sister that the best way she can help is if you just stay out of the line of fire.

"Sorry girls but this is exactly what I was hoping for." The criminal says.

"What do you mean?" We ask together.

Then the criminal throws a small ball towards us and it explodes. The ball is filled with some kind of weird fumes and everything turns black.

* * *

><p>Trisha's POV<p>

I wake up and my head is pounding like crazy.

Now I know why Tracy didn't want me to come along.

I turn my head and see that Tracy and I are tied together. I nudge my sister to wake her up. Tracy slowly wakes up.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm ok I think," Tracy answers.

"I'm sorry sis really," I apologize.

"I know you are Trish, but for now we need to find a way out of here." Tracy says.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask.

"Do you think that you can reach into my left pocket and take out Kecleon's Pokéball?" Tracy asks.

"I'll give it a shot," I answer.

I manage to get my right wrist free and reach into Tracy's left jacket pocket to take out the Pokéball.

"Tracy they're not there," I say.

"Well I guess this smarter than I thought," Tracy says.

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

"We just have to have faith that my friends will find us." Tracy answers.

The criminal walks in with our Pokéballs in a small bag in one hand and Tracy's morpher in the other.

"Well it looks like my twin villains are awake," The criminal says.

"What are you going to do with us and how did you know that we were sisters?" I ask.

"Simple I spied on you with my spider cam and one more thing I'm going to turn the both of you evil." The criminal answers.

"How do you expect to do that?" I ask.

"With this machine I can make the both of you do whatever I want." The criminal answers.

"Please do you really think that is going to work? I mean even if you do turn us evil our Pokémon won't do what you want" Tracy says.

"Yeah," I say agreeing with my sister.

"They will if I turn them evil too." The criminal says.

"There is no way that machine can do that." I say.

"Well let's test it and find out." The criminal says.

Then I see a platform lower form the ceiling and it had Tracy's and Trisha's Pikachu on it.

"No Pikachu, you fiend, let my best friend go right now." The girls say.

"Sorry girls you're not in any positions to make demand. All you get to do is watch as I turn your best friend evil. Then it will soon be destroying the city that it once protected." The criminal says.

The criminal connects the Pikachu to the machine and turns it on. We watch helplessly as they scream out in pain. I look back at my sister as tears roll down her face as she see her best friend getting hurt and she can't do anything to stop it. A few seconds later they are disconnected from the machine.

"OK my new pets use thunderbolt on your trainers." The criminal says.

They attack hits us and we scream out in pain. The criminal laughs with delight.

"Okay, so you've turned our Pikachu evil but you can't do that to our other Pokémon." I say.

"Oh yes I can," The criminal says.

I watch as the criminal puts our Pokéballs onto two spate trays, connects them to the machine, and turns it on.

"No, this can't be happening" I say.

I had a bed feeling that we were next to attached to that evil thing.

"Come on Pikachu. I know you can break free from this spell." Tracy yells.

"Sorry red ranger, it can't hear you. Now it's your turn girls," The criminal says.

He comes closer and unties us. He takes Tracy and drags her towards the machine. Tracy tries to fight back but the criminal over powered her. He attaches her to the machine and turns it on. I try to break free to help my sister but it was no use the ropes were too tight. A few seconds later my sister stands in front of me laughing evilly.

"Come on Trisha, join us it's the only way to escape and you know it." Tracy says.

Then the criminal walks up to me and drags me towards the machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	24. Trisha to the rescue

Normal POV

Trisha is a few inches away from being attached to the machine. When she sees two laser blasts coming in towards the criminal. When they hit him he throws her up against the wall and he flies off the other direction. She hits the wall just hard enough to get the wind knocked out of her and hears a loud pop. When she lands on the ground everything goes black. Sky tells the team he would go check on Trisha while the rest of them battle the criminal. Sky rolls her onto her back. He shakes her gently. All Trisha did is let out a low moan.

"Sky, we need your help this guy turned Tracy against us." Z yells.

Sky figures that she would be fine. He sets her back down on the ground. Then he heads back over to the team. Tracy lets Kecleon out of its Pokéball.

"Pikachu, use zap cannon and Kecleon, use Psybeam." she tells her Pokémon.

The rangers dodge the two attacks.

"Tracy, come on you can break free from this spell" Bridge says.

"Nice try green ranger, but the red ranger and her Pokémon team are mine. Not to mention the other girl's Pokémon too." The criminal say, as he uses another some bomb to escape.

"What do you do?" Syd asks.

"We'll figure that out after we take Trisha back to the base." Sky says.

He walks back over to Trisha and picks her up. Then everyone heads back to the base.

* * *

><p>Dr. Felix's POV<p>

Sky brings Trisha into the infirmary and lays her in the bed. I tell him to wait outside while I do my job. I do a quick exam. Then pop her shoulder back into place and put it in a sling and the I.V. needle in her left arm. I leave the room to tell everyone about Trisha's condition.

"How is Trisha doc?" Sky asks.

"She is going to be fine. She just dislocated her shoulder." I answer.

"That's good to hear, Sky, we should go tell Cruger what happened." Bridge says.

Sky nods and they leave to head to the command center.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"What happened out there?" Cruger asks as the rangers enter the command center.

"When we got there, the criminal turned Tracy and her Pokémon against us." Z answers.

"This isn't good," Cruger says.

"Yes, so how are we going to break the spell on Tracy and her Pokémon?" Syd asks.

"I don't know Syd, but we need to figures something out quick." Bridge answers.

A few minutes later Trisha walk in the room and the rangers turn around to face her.

"Trisha, what are you doing you need to rest." Sky says.

"I can't rest now. What I'm going to do is find that jerk and make him play for what he did to my sister and our Pokémon too." Trisha answers.

"Wait the criminal turned your Pokémon evil too." Z says.

"Yes." Trisha answers.

"I know you want to help Tracy, but you can't go out there it's too dangerous." Cruger says.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Tracy and I just found out we're sisters. I'm not going to lets this creep get away with this." Trisha says.

"Now I can see the family resemblance, you both are stubborn." Sky says.

"I'm not stubborn, my mom called it determination." Trisha says.

Cruger sees the fire in Trisha's eyes and tells the rangers that she would go with the other to find Tracy. The rangers nod and they leave the command center with Trisha. They split up into two teams Trisha, Sky, and z are on one team and Bridge and Syd are on the other. Team one finds the location of the criminal's new hide out. Sky calls the others and tells them to meet them at the hide out. When the others arrive everyone tries to come up with a plan. Sky hands Trisha the binoculars and she looks in the window. She sees her sister and all the Pokémon taking target practice. She watches her Gengar use Shadow Ball and Tracy's Pikachu use Zap Cannon. When the attacks hit the targets they break in half.

_This is not good, _Trisha thought.

"How are we going to get in there?" Z asks.

"I'll create a diversion, so you guys can get close to the machine and destroy it." Trisha answers.

"That could work." Bridge says.

"Ok Trisha, we'll do it but just be careful." Sky says.

"I always am." Trisha says as she hand the binoculars back to Sky.

Trisha takes Sky's laser from its holder in his uniform.

"You sure you know how to use that thing." Sky asks.

"How hard can it be? All I have to do is point and shoot right?" Trisha answers.

"That's on part of it but it would work better if you held it straight up and down." Sky says.

Sky places his hand on top of Trisha's and shows her the right way to hold the laser. When their hands touch Trisha feels her heart rate increase.

"Ok I got it thanks," Trisha says.

"NO problem," Sky says as he cracks a small smile.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Bridge whispers.

"Yeah, I never thought I would see the day. Sky Tate is smiling," Z whispers back.

Then everyone heads inside and building

"Freeze S.P.D." Trisha shouts as she fires the laser towards the criminal.

_Hey, that was fun to say, _Trisha thought.

"Welcome back." The criminal says.

"This time I'm going to leave my sister and all the Pokémon too." Trisha says.

"Oh really, I don't think so." The criminal says.

Tracy steps in front of the criminal with Pikachu, Beautifly, and Maganium.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt, Beautifly Sliver Wind, and Maganium Razor Leaf," Tracy says.

Trisha doges the attacks and fires the laser again. Tracy tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail and sends the blast back towards Trisha. At the machine the rangers are firing their laser at it. The blasts aren't doing anything.

"Maybe we could get Tracy to destroy it." Bridge says.

"How are we going to do that?" Z asks.

"Just follow my lead." Bridge says.

Bridge shouts towards Tracy and she turns around.

"Get away from the machine." Tracy says.

She tells the Pokémon dodge and to use a different set of attacks. They hit the machine and explode; they see Tracy start to come back to normal.

* * *

><p>Trisha's POV<p>

I run over to my sister and catch her before she hits the floor.

"Trac, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Tracy answers.

"I'll explain later but now let's show this criminal how well we work together." I say.

Tracy nods and I help her back to her feet. She hands me my Pokéballs and I toss Infernape's Pokéball into the air. Tracy put's Beautifly back inside its Pokéball. She tosses another Pokéball into the air and Blastoise comes out.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower let's go." I say.

"Blastoise, use Water Pulse," Tracy says.

I see the two attacks combine and when it hits the criminal he flies back a few feet.

"You two just got lucky." The criminal says.

"It wasn't luck we just make a really good team," I say.

"Hey sis, how about we show this guy what a double Thunderbolt looks like." Tracy says.

"You bet," I say as I toss Pikachu's Pokéball into the air.

We tell our Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. I tell Infernape to use Flame Wheel. Tracy tells Blastoise to use Hydro Pump. After the attacks hit him again and the other rangers go over to him. Sky pulls out a pair of hand cuffs and puts them on the criminal. We put out Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs and then we all had back to the base.

"Hey, Trisha thanks for helping me out back there?" Tracy says.

"We are sister after all right?" I ask.

"Yes we are and I can't wait to get to know you ever better." Tracy says.

"Me too sis," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why did Tracy and Trisha's parents split them up? Does Trisha have feelings for Sky? These questions will be answered soon. Remember as always reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	25. Big changes to SPD part 1: Boyfriends

Normal POV

Tracy is in the common room and sees Trisha walk in wearing one of her shirts. She sets her glass of orange juice on the counter. Trisha sees the look of shock on her sister's face.

"Trisha, did you have to raid my closet?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, I love having a twin sister." Trisha answers.

"I do too, but please stay out of my closet." Tracy says

"I'll try sis but I'm not promising you anything." Trisha says.

"Remember Trisha I'm older than you." Tracy reminds her.

"Yeah, by a half an hour" Trisha says.

"A half an hour is a big difference," Tracy says.

"No, it isn't." Trisha argues.

Sky looks over at Z and says," Their parents really should have destroyed that video." Z doesn't say a word.

"Rangers, report to the command center, immediately." Kat's voice rings over the PA.

"Trisha, you will stay put this time, right?" Tracy asks.

"Don't worry sis, I will." Trisha says.

The rangers leave the room and head to the command center. After the rangers enter the room and salute. Commander Cruger says, "Rangers, another crime wave to plague the city. I want you to go patrol the city, so our citizen's fears will be put at bay. "

The rangers salute again and leave the room to head to the vehicle bay. Tracy is about to get on her bike when her phone ring. The rangers give her a look asking her if she was coming. She makes a motion with her hand telling them to go on a head. They nod and leave the room. Tracy reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone.

"Hey sweetie this is not a good time. I'm heading out to patrol the city." Tracy says.

"Okay angel, when you are done can you meet me in the park?" Michael asks.

"Sure, but why honey is sometimes wrong." Tracy says.

"Everything is fine; I have something important to tell you." Michael says tautly.

Tracy didn't like the tone of Michael's voice when he said his last statement. She says," Okay, I'll meet you in the park in an hour." They say good bye and hang up. Tracy gets on her bike and leaves the room. An hour later she parks her bike outside the entrance to the park. She walks through the park and goes to the pavilion where they shared their first kiss. Michael is waiting there for her. She walks inside and stands next to him. She takes a deep breath before saying anything.

"What's going on Michael?" Tracy asks.

"Remember that internship I applied for a few months ago?" Michael answers.

"Yes, the one for the animation studio in Nagoya, Japan." Tracy says.

"Well I got the letter in the mail today. I got the internship." Michael says unenthusiastically.

Tracy notices that he isn't too happy about it and says, "You don't sound too happy about this."

"I am happy but I don't want to leave. I would miss you too much, maybe I shouldn't take it." He says.

"Michael, this is a great opportunity and if you don't take it you would regret it." Tracy says.

"What do you think I should do?" He asks.

"I don't know sweetie I'm still in shock about this." Tracy says.

"Yeah so am I," Michael says.

"When do you have to tell them if you are going to take it?" Tracy asks.

"I have to take them by Friday" Mike answers.

"So you have two days to decide." Tracy says.

"How about on Thursday you can tell me what you decided." Michael says.

Tracy nods and he kisses her on the cheek before he leaves. Tracy stays there for a few more minutes to clear her head. She walks back to her bike, puts on her helmet, revs the engine, and rides back to the base. When she pulls into the vehicle bay and takes off her helmet. She sets it on the handle bar. She leaves and heads to the command center. The rangers are waiting for Tracy to come in. They notice that Tracy is so distracted that she walks into table with the computer in the middle of the room. She falls to the floor a few seconds later. Bridge gets up from his chair, walks over to her, and helps her up.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Bridge asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tracy answers.

They walk over to their chairs and sit down. Cruger asks, "Did anyone find anything out on while you were patrolling the city?" The rangers shake their head no. Sky notices that Tracy is deep in thought about something. He snaps his fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. A few seconds later she comes back to earth.

"Sky, are you fond on those fingers? You know I can easily break them." Tracy says.

"Gezz what is wrong with you anyway?" Sky asks.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, you know that you're a bad liar." Z says.

"Okay, if I say what's on my mind will you get off my back?" Tracy says.

"Yes," The rangers say together

"Ok here it is. After I finished my patrol I went to the park to talk with Michael. He said that he had to talk to me about something and it was really important." Tracy says

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Syd asks.

"He applied for an internship at an animation studio in Nagoya, Japan." Tracy answers.

"Did he get accepted?" Syd asks.

"Yes," Tracy asks.

"Is Michael is going to take it?" Bridge asks.

"Mike asked me what I think he should do. I don't know what to tell him." Tracy answers.

Sky asks her few more questions. Tracy didn't know how to answer his questions so she just answers by shaking her head yes or no. Bridge can tell that Tracy wasn't in the mood to talk about this anymore. He decides to change the subject.

"Sky, when are you going to tell Trisha you like her?" Bridge asks.

"Man Bridge when did this conversation take a u turn." Sky answers.

"Just now," Bridge says.

"Look Bridge I can't tell her now. I mean I don't even know she even like me." Sky says.

"Trust me Sky she likes you." Tracy says.

"How do you know that?" Sky asks.

"Let's see every time I mention your name she starts to giggle like a cheerleader, smile like an idiot, and blush like crazy." Tracy answers.

"Don't all girls act like that around guys?" Sky asks.

"Well no girls only act all goofy around guys they think are cute." Tracy answers.

"Do you really think that I should tell her how I feel?" Sky asks.

"Yeah, go for it Sky besides girls really like it when I guy isn't afraid to tell you how he really feels and that he cares about you enough to tell you that." Tracy says.

"Okay, I'm going to tell her today. I just don't know how." Sky says.

_Good that way at least one of us will be happy. _Tracy thought.

Then Cruger tells the rangers that they can leave. They salute and leave the room. Tracy heads to her and Trisha's room. Sky and the others head back to the common room. The doors slide open to the common room and Sky sees Trisha sitting on the couch. Sky feels his heart beating a mile a minute as he walks over to her.

"Hey Trisha, I have something that I have been meaning to tell you." Sky says.

"Really Sky what is it?" Trisha asks.

"Well I…" Sky says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought that this would be a good place to end the chapter. I wanted to keep all of you guys guessing about what will happen next. Will there be a new couple at SPD? What will Tracy tell Michael about his internship? All these question and more will be reveled in the next chapter. Keep reading to find out and remember reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	26. Big changes to SPD part 2: Family Curse

Normal POV

"I really like you." Sky says.

Sky sees a big smile on Trisha's face. He asks her why she is smiling. Trisha tells him it's because she feels the same way about him. Sky steps closer and entwines his fingers in between Trisha's. Then he asks her if she would like to see a movie with him when he gets off duty today.

"Sure that sounds like fun. What movie are we going to see?" Trisha asks.

"I saw that the theater in town is showing old animated movies from the 1990s." Sky answers.

"I hate to cut this moment short but I have to tell Tracy that we are a couple." Trisha says.

I wouldn't do that if I were you. Tracy has her own boyfriend problems to deal with right now Michael got an internship for an animation studio in Japan. He wants Tracy to decide if he should go or not." Sky says.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on one person. When does my sis have to tell Michael what she decided?" Trisha asks.

"She has till Thursday afternoon." Sky answers.

Meanwhile in her and Trisha's room Tracy is sitting on her bed. She is going through a small photo album filled with photos of the dates they went on. The next few minutes are filled with flash backs of those wonderful times. She turns the page and sees the pictures of their first Valentine's Day. Tracy feels the rush of so many different emotions flowing through her body. She starts to cry a few seconds later. She turns around to cry into her pillow. Before she berries her face into it Tracy takes off her glasses. She slumps down and lets her tears to dampen her pillow. Meanwhile Command Cruger and Kat are walking around the base. Pikachu is riding on Kat's right shoulder. They turn the corner and see a woman sitting on the bench. The woman has droopy blue eyes, medium length, and straight brown hair. Kat sees Pikachu's eyes light up as they walk up. The woman stands up and walks over to them. She is tall and has a graceful build. Pikachu leaps off of Kat's shoulder. The woman catches him in her arms.

"Hello Pikachu, it's good to see you too. Where is my daughter?" The woman asks

"Are Tracy's mother?" Kat replies.

"Guilty as charged, I'm Tamika Blankenship. It's so nice to finally meet the both of you in person." Tamika answers.

"The pleasure is ours. Tracy is in her room we can take you there." Kat says.

"That would be great thank you." Tamika says.

They head back inside the base. Pikachu senses the nervousness welling up inside Tamika. He rubs her check to calm her down. Tamika thanks him by petting his head. Kat asks her why she is here.

"My husband and I finally decided that it was time to tell her why we separated her and twin Sister Trisha when they were babies." Tamika answers.

Commander Cruger goes to the command center. Kat and Tamika walk into the common room. Trisha sees her mother for the first time in fourteen years. Pikachu leaps over onto Kat's shoulder. Tamika walks over to her.

"Trisha, do you know who I am?" She asks.

"Yes, Tracy told me a lot about you. You're my mom Tamika." Trisha answers.

Tamika smiles when she hears that Tracy told Trisha about her. "Stay put when I come back with your sister I have something important to talk about with the two of you." Tamika walks back over to Kat. They head to the girls room. When they get to the door they hear Tracy crying. Kat knocks on it.

"Tracy, can we come in?" Kat asks.

"Who's with you?" Tracy replies.

"Your mom is here and she wants to talk to you." Kat says.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Leave me alone, please," Tracy shouts.

Tamika can tell how upset her daughter is by the tone of her voice. Tamika asks Kat to leave so she can try on her own to see if Tracy will let her in the room. Kat nods and leaves. Tamika tries one more time. Tracy finally gives in and lets her mom in the room. Tamika walks in the room. She sees her daughter lying face down on the bed crying into her pillow. She bends down next to her daughter. Tracy feels the comforting touch of her mom's hand as it rubs circles on her back. Five minutes later Tracy has calm down and is sitting up in the bed. Tamika sits down next to her. She dries the tears from her daughter's eyes, "What's wrong sweetie?" Tracy hands her mom the photo album, and explains the situation with Michael.

"First love can be very hard. I have been through this before with my first boyfriend Horace Pacheco." Tamika says.

"Horace Pacheco?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah he is a lot cuter than he sounds. Anyway I was madly in love with him. Then he got an internship to work in Italy." Tamika says.

"What did you do?" Tracy asks.

"I made the mature decision that we couldn't spend the time we were apart missing each other. I told him that we had to break up it was the only way we both could be happy." Tamika answers.

"Do you think that I should break up with Michael?" Tracy asks.

"I haven't met this boy. I'm not telling that you should but..." Tamika answers.

"Mom, please don't tell me to listen to my heart." Tracy says.

"Then what do you want me to tell you sweetie." Tamika says.

"I want you to tell me that no matter what I do tell him that everything is going to be okay." Tracy says.

"Only time will decide that," Tamika says.

"Mom, I hate it when you go all fortune cookie on me." Tracy says.

Tamika chuckles at her joke. Then they leave the room. They walk in the common room. Tamika is introduced to Sky. Then she tells him that she wants to talk to her daughters in private. Sky kisses Trisha on the cheek and leaves the room. The girls sit down on the couch.

"Mom, what do you want to talk to us about?" Tracy asks.

"I wanted to explain why we spilt the two of you up." Tamika answers.

"Why did you do that mom?" Trisha asks.

Tamika tells the girls about the game of pool their great-great grandpa Milo played against another man named Osvaldo. Their great-great grandpa didn't know that Osvaldo was a sore loser and knew black magic. When Osvaldo lost the game he placed a curse on his family. The curse made it if twins were ever born to his family. The twins would be taken away from their family and be trained for evil purposes by one of Osvaldo's decedents.

"What you're saying is that it's great-great grandpa Milo's fault that we can never be a family." Tracy says.

"Tracy, don't talk like that. We can still be a family just not right now." Tamika says.

"Are you here to break us apart again?" Trisha asks.

"Yes girls, I'm sorry. It's not safe for you two to be together. We'll be a family once we figure out how to break the curse." Tamika says.

"There is no way I'm leaving now. Sky just asked me out." Trisha says

"I can't leave either. I'm needed here to help the others fight Grumm." Tracy says.

"Girls we are done talking about this. Trisha you are going to live with Aunt Manyalakshmi in Japan." Tamika says.

The girls get up and they tell Tamika that she can't do this. They won't let her break them up. Tamika tells them that she is doing this for their own good. They argue that this so unfair because they don't even get a chance to argue their side of things. Thad walks in to take Trisha away. Trisha winks at her sister. Tracy takes a pair of hand cuffs out and puts them around their writs.

"Tracy, unlock those hand cuffs now." Thad snaps.

"No, not until you say that Trisha can stay." Tracy says.

"I know your mom already apologized but this is the only way." Thad says.

The parents drag their children to Kat's lab. Thad asks her to cut the chain connecting the hand cuffs. After she cuts the chain Thad asks Kat to call for Dr. Felix. Thad tries again to take Trisha out of the room. The girls shout the other's name as Trisha is dragged away. Tracy runs towards the door. When the door open Tracy sees Dr. Felix on the other side, he has a spray bottle in his hand.

"I'm sorry Tracy." Dr. Felix says.

Dr. Felix sprays the bottle in her face. Tracy breaths in the smell of strawberries, Tracy vision starts to get blurry. Trisha watches as her sister faints a few seconds later. Dr. Felix catches her before she hits the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Trisha asks.

"Relax Trisha; I just sprayed Tracy with a liquid form of a general anaesthetic. She'll wake up in a few minutes." Dr. Felix says.

"You're not going to use that on me too. Are you?" Trisha asks.

"No Trisha. He won't but we need to leave now." Thad says.

Trisha fights with all her strength to not let Thad drags her the rest of the way out the door way. When they reach the front door of the base, Trisha was walking on her own accord. They walk outside to Thad's car. They get inside the car and drive to the airport. Meanwhile back inside the recovery room, Tracy starts to wake up. She looks to her left and doesn't see her sister. She sees her mom.

"Mom, where is Trisha?" Tracy asks.

"She and your father are on their way to the airport." Tamika answers.

Tracy sits up quickly. She tells her mom that she'll never forgive her for what she and her father just did. She starts to feel light headed a few seconds later. Dr. Felix lays her back down in the bed. He tells her to take it easy. Tamika sees a few tears start to roll down her daughter's cheek. She walks closer to wipe the tears away. Tracy turns away to her right.

"Tracy, I know you're upset. Someday you'll understand that your father and I did this because we love you girls." Tamika says.

"No you don't. If you really loved us, you and dad wouldn't have waited this long to tell us the truth." Tracy says.

"Tracy…" Tamika says.

"Just leave me alone." Tracy says.

Tamika knew that Tracy needs sometime to cool down. They turn around and leave the room. The only thing Tamika hears through her daughter's tears is I want my sister back.


	27. Saying Goodbye and Special Assignment

Normal POV

Four days later Tracy walks into the common room. She gets breakfast for her and Pikachu and walks over to the couch. She sets the tray on the coffee table. Pikachu sits down next to it and Tracy puts the bowl with his food in front of him. She sits down on the couch. They start to eat a few seconds later.

_I still can't believe after I find the sister I never knew I had. Our parents spilt us up. Tracy thought_

They finish their breakfast a few minutes later. Pikachu picks up his bowl and sets it on the try and Tracy does the same. He waits for her to stand up before he leaps onto her shoulder. Tracy picks up the tray and walks over to the counter. She set it down and turns around to leave the room. In the command center Kat is working on one of the computer that is on the wall to the right of Doggie's chair, Commander Cruger is going through some old files. He sets down the file in his paws on the edge of the consul. A few seconds later Kat makes a disturbing discovery. She motions for him to have a look at it.

"What did you find Kat?" Cruger asks.

"I found another temporal wormhole. I'm afraid that I'm not the only one who knows about it too. I'm afraid Grumm does too." Kat answers.

"I'm not surprised that Grumm is doing this again. He is just as frustrated with SPD now that he was in 2025." Cruger says.

"Do you want me to call the rangers Sir?" Kat asks.

"No Kat. I think Cadet Blankenship is ready for her first special assignment." Cruger answers.

Kat thinks that the commander has another motive behind Tracy's special assignment. Ever since Tracy's parents come to visit and told the girls that they couldn't be together because of the curse put on their family. Tracy has refused to be in the same room as her parents or even talk to them. Kat believes that commander Cruger thinks that this special assignment will help Tracy clear her head of everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I'm walking around the base with Pikachu on my shoulder. I really miss Trisha. We've only been living together at the base for a month and half. We became so close it was almost like we've never been apart. I feel ever more alone now that I told Michael to take his internship yesterday. He was leaning towards not going because he didn't want to leave me. I told him that his internship was an amazing opportunity and if he didn't take he would regret it. Today is the day we had to say goodbye. I go outside to meet with him in the parking lot. I walk into the lot. Once Michael sees me walking up he walks towards me. We stop right in the middle between his dad's car and the base. Pikachu jumps off my shoulder and stands next to my left foot. We stand in silence for a few minutes. I hear him swallow the lump in his throat.

"Are you sure that you really want me to go?" Michael asks.

"Yes baby, trust me the next three to six months will just fly by you'll see." I say.

"I promise to call you whenever I can. I have something to remind you that I'll always be faithful to you." Michael says.

I place my hand on his cheek. I see him take a Stainless Steel Polished 8.5 inch Heart Charm bracelet (the heart has the word love carved into it) out of his pocket. Then he puts it on my wrist. It was so beautiful I'm trying my best not to cry as I take me hand away. As my hand leaves his cheek he takes a hold of it. He squeezes it gently. I look up at him and our eyes meet.

"I'm going to miss seeing the way your eyes sparkle in the sunlight the most." Michael says.

I chuckle lightly then he pulls me in closer. Our lips touch and we share our last kiss for next three to six months. I wanted this moment to last as long as it possibly can so I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his free arm around my waist. The kiss deepens a few seconds later. The only thing that brought us back to reality was the sound of a car horn honking. We back away.

"I guess your dad wants to get going." I say.

"Yeah, see you later angel. I love you." Michael says.

"I love you too." I say.

He turns around slowly and our hands slide apart. After he gets to the car his dad turns it back on. I watch it drive out if the lot along with one the guys in all of new tech city. After the cars makes the right turn to head to the airport. Pikachu hops back on my shoulder and I walk back inside the base. When I get inside I hear Kat call me to the command center.

_Oh come on, I already had to say goodbye to my boyfriend today. What's next?_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tracy walks in the command center. After she salutes she puts her right hand in her pocket. Kat catches a glimpse of the bracelet as the lights in the room reflect off it. Tracy still is trying to wrap he mind around that she and Michael just said goodbye. She ties to hide the fact that she felt like crying.

"Cadet Blankenship, I have a special assignment for you." Cruger says.

"Do you think that I'm really ready for this sir?" Tracy asks.

"Yes I do. I believe that you and your Pokémon team are strong enough to do this." Cruger asks.

"What is the assignment anyway?" Tracy asks.

"Kat as found another wormhole deep in space." Cruger says.

"Grumm has found it too because there is trace of toobian energy inside the rim. The wormhole is believed to have the power to send someone back in time." Kat adds

"If Grumm goes back in the past and conquers Earth in the past. He will have already conquered it in the future." Cruger says.

"Be careful Tracy, wormhole is only temporary. If you stay in whatever time the wormhole sends you too for too long you may never be coming back." Kat warns

"Kat, you know that' not a very good selling point." Tracy says.

"I know that, I'm sorry, I just wanted to remind you of the seriousness of the mission." Kat says.

"Why should I go anyway? I mean whatever time Grumm goes to there is team of rangers to fight him." Tracy says.

"Yes I know that cadet. Remember the SPD code and that specific ranger team doesn't know how to fight Grumm off. You need to say your goodbyes and report to delta launch in two hours." Cruger says

She salutes and leaves the room. Two hours later Tracy heads to delta launch. Kat is standing front of her ship. Tracy changed out of her uniform so she would blend in better in whatever time the wormhole sent her to.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing here." Tracy asks.

"I wanted to wish you good luck on your mission that all. Don't have to worry about driving the ship; I preprogrammed the ships computer with the coordinates of the wormhole." Kay says.

Tracy thanks her and she and Pikachu get on the ship. Tracy helps him buckle up. Then she straps herself in, actives the auto pilot and the ship takes off.


	28. Mystic Emergency Part 1

Tracy's POV

It didn't take long for the ship to get to the wormhole. The ship gets sucked into it. The sudden shift in gravity causes it shake. Pikachu and I are a little shaken up after the gravity returned to normal. The ship lands softly twenty minutes later. I shake off the dizziness and look back at my partner.

"Are you okay, Buddy?" I ask.

He nods. I turn my head back around and look at the ship's computer. It says we are in 2006. I unbuckle my seatbelt and pick up my backpack. I walk over to Pikachu and undue his belt. He jumps into my arms. I tell him to act like a stuffed animal until I find the ranger team from this time or if we get attacked. He nods and we leave.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Five minutes later Tracy enters Briarwood. She walks around a bit before she spots the sign for the Rock Porium on the side of one of the buildings in town. She decides to check it out. Inside the shop Chip and Nick are restocking the CD racks. They hear bell on top of the door ring as Tracy walks in. They look over at her.

"Dude, check out the cute girl who just came in." Chip says.

"I guess she is kinda cute. I would totally ask her out, if she wasn't carrying around that Pikachu stuffed animal." Nick says.

"Nick, I hasn't seen a Pikachu stuffed animal that looked that realistic." Chip says.

"Dude, do you actually thinks that it's real?" Nick asks.

"Yes," Chip answers.

"There is one way to find out. You should go over there and ask her." Nick sasy.

He pats Nick's shoulder and walks over to Tracy. Tracy set Pikachu down next to her on the floor. She goes through one of the CD racks closes to the door. The heart charm on her bracelet clanks as it hits the cases as they make contact with each CD case. She stops on a CD titled "Love Songs from Past to Present". Tracy picks it up to read the back cover. She starts reading it and stops when she gets to "Brown Eyed Girl" and sets the CD back on the rack. Then she tries to keep it together so not to blow her cover. She turns around and sees Chip.

"Hi. I'm Chip, are you ok you look a little sad." Chip says.

"Yes, I'm ok Chip. My name is Tracy by the way." Tracy says.

Chip looks down and sees Pikachu. He is starting to get restless and his ears start to twitch. Chip looks back up at her. He asks her if that Pikachu is real.

"No, it's just an extremely long life-like stuffed animal." Tracy answers.

She picks Pikachu up.

"Hey Chip, I still need you help with restocking," Nick calls.

Chip says goodbye and walks back over to Nick. They finish restocking the racks a few minutes later. They take the empty boxes to the back room.

"Nick, that Pikachu is real I just know it." Chip says.

"Chip, Pokémon aren't real." Nick says.

"When you first got here you didn't believe in magic, and now you're is the red ranger." Chip reminds him.

"I know," Nick says.

Back in the store Tracy walks over to another stack of boxes. She checks to make sure that no one is looking. She sets Pikachu on the floor and winks. Pikachu stretched out. A minute later he leaps onto Tracy shoulder and starts to rub her cheek. She cracks a small smile as she pets him on the head.

"Sorry pal, I know that it's hard. You won't have to keep this up too much longer I promise." Tracy says.

She takes him off her shoulder. He goes back into stuffed animal mode. She walks back over the CD rack. Chip and Nick are standing next to it. Chip introduces Nick to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Nick says.

"Same here, so I'll let you two get back to restocking the store." Tracy says.

"I can handle the rest of the restocking if you needs help finding something." Nick says .

"It's okay, I can manage," Tracy says.

The boys say goodbye and head to the back room. Tracy looks around for a few more minutes before she leaves the store. She gets a few blocks away from the store. Necrolai lands in front of her. Pikachu jumps out of Tracy's arms. He stands in front of his partner. His cheeks are sparkling ready to launch an electric attack.

"Hello cadet, I'm Necrolai the queen of the vampires. Grumm warned me about your and Pokémon." Necrolai says.  
><em><br>That confirms that Grumm is here. At least he hasn't given her any krybot spheres. _ Tracy thought..

Necrolai fires her lasers at them. Pikachu uses iron tail to deflect the blast towards her. Meanwhile at Rootcore Daggeron and Undonna are alerted to the attack when the crystal ball lights up. They run over to it. They see Necorlai attack Tracy and Pikachu again. Pikachu uses Double Team and Thunderbolt combination to destroy the blasts. Once they see Necorlai call for some hidiacs and styxoeds Daggeron tells Undonna to call the others. Daggeron morphs and leaves to go help them.

Back in the city Tracy checks to make sure that no civilians are around. She sees the cost is clear. She takes out her morpher. Then she uses her blasters to destroy some of the hidiacs and styxoeds. Necrolai takes this opportunity to fly in and grab Pikachu. He calls for help.

"Hey, give me back my best friend. Before you find out what a close range thunder attack feels like." Tracy says.

Necrolai says that she is bluffing. Tracy tells her partner to use thunder. Pikachu is so exhausted from fending off the hidiacs that were attacking him. His attack only stuns her. Tracy finished off the soldiers and she takes aim at Necrolai.

"Be careful ranger, if you fire your weapons at me. I'll blast your friend I know you wouldn't want it to be in worse shape than it is now." Necorlai threatens.

Tracy starts to think back to the day they met. Her trigger finger is shaking on the button. She is about to press down but takes her finger away. She remembered the most important job a Pokémon trainer has is too make the decision that their Pokémon's well being is more important than winning. She puts her blasters away.

"You call yourself a ranger hah that is a joke." Necrolai says.

Daggeron and the Mystic Force rangers arrive. Chip sees Necorlai holding Pikachu in her hand. She is about to shock her. Chip decides to help and uses his magic staff to blast her. Tracy watches as her most trusted friend and partner defending quickly towards the ground. She sets her right hand on her belt and feels one of her Pokéballs.

_Thank you Kat._ Tracy thought.

Tracy takes Beautifly's Pokéball off her belt. She tosses it into the air. A few seconds later the rangers and Daggeron see the butterfly Pokémon emerge from the red and white sphere. They are mesmerized by what they just witnessed.

"Quick Beautifly, use your psychic attack to help Pikachu." Tracy orders.

They watch as the butterfly Pokémon saves Pikachu. Beautifly guides him back over to Tracy and sets him in front of her. Tracy thanks her Pokémon for a job well done and puts it back inside its ball. Tracy picks him up.

_You may have rescued your friend ranger. Let's see how you get yourself out of this._ Necorali thought.

She fires another laser blast towards her. Tracy gets to her feet just as the blast reached her. She flies backwards and hits the wall. She lands on the ground demorphed and Pikachu rolls out of her arms. He lies next to her a few feet away. Daggeron tells the others to deal with Necorali while he and Chip go help Tracy and Pikachu. Pikachu tried to get up as he sees Chip and Daggeron walking up. Tracy pushes herself up off the ground long enough just to faint a few seconds later. Chip bends down and picks up Pikachu. Pikachu looks up and immediately tries to defend himself.

"Easy Pikachu, I'm a good guy I just want to help." Chip says.

Pikachu calms down and faints as well. Daggeron bends down to check Tracy's pulse. It was strong and steady. He rolls Tracy onto her back. Then he picks her up carefully. Meanwhile with the rangers Necorali is dodging their attacks. They ask why she was attack Tracy anyway. She says because the new evil master mind in town Grumm wants to make sure no one from SPD gets in his way of conquering the planet and everyone in this time. When she realized that she said too much she flies away. The rangers demorph and run over to Daggeron and Chip.

"Let's head back to Rootcore," Daggeron says.

The rangers nod. Madison sees a necklace and bracelet on the ground. The heart pendant on the necklace says sisters 4 ever and the other one says love. She picks them up and put them in her pocket. They head to the tree in front of the Rock Porium. They walk through it and head to Rootcore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of people hate the wormhole team up thing. Since Daggeron and Commander Cruger are played by the same actor I thought this would be a little less confusing to all my reader. Any who don't forget to tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	29. Mystic Emergancy Part 2

Normal POV

The rangers walk into Rootcore Daggeron sets Tracy down on the bench. Chip sets Pikachu down on pillow on table. Undona does a healing spell on him. She says he'll be fine in a bit. Then she does the same spell on Tracy and she walks over to the Xenotome podium. The rangers sit around the table waiting for their guests to wake up.

Twenty minutes later Tracy wakes up. She feels her neck to see if her necklace is still there but doesn't feel the smooth texture of the chain in the fingers. Her eyes widen in shock. She sits up quickly and looks around the room.

_So, this is what Rootcore looks like on the inside. I have to say not bad. _ Tracy thinkought.

Tracy walks over to the table. The rangers turn around to face her. Chip hands her back necklace and bracelet. She puts them in her jacket pocket. Chip moves to the side. She walks over to Pikachu.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, Udonna used one of her healing spells on him." Chip says.

Pikachu wakes up a minute later. He jumps up into Tracy's arms, and she gives him a hug. She lets him go a minute later. Pikachu moves onto her shoulder.

"See Nick, I told you that her Pikachu was real." Chip says.

"Just because it can jump doesn't mean that it's real." Nick says.

Pikachu leaps off of Tracy's shoulder. He moves his body to get ready to launch an electric attack. Tracy tries to stop him but he already used Thunderbolt. The wooden floor of Rootcore helps Nick by absorbing the shock of Pikachu's attack.

"Nick, are you ok?" Xander asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nick answers.

"Sorry about that Nick, now do you believe that Pikachu is real?" Tracy asks.

"Yes," Nick says

"I'm sorry about keeping the fact that Pikachu was real a secret. I needed to stay undercover at the record shop." Tracy says.

"Why are you is here in the first place?" Chip asks.

"You might not believe me, but I came from the future. The main bad guy emperor Grumm has come back to the past." Tracy answers.

"Why is he here in the first place?" Xander asks.

Tracy explains everything to them. The Mystic rangers and Tracy spend the next few minutes coming up with a battle plan for when Necorali comes back. Meanwhile on Grumm's ship Necorali is standing with a few of the monsters that Mora drew. She tells him what happened in the city. Grumm isn't surprised that Cruger sent one of his rangers to stop him. He didn't think that Cruger would send Tracy and her Pokémon. Necorali says she'll head back to the city in an hour. Grumm gives her several Krybot spheres along with some orange and blue head robots to help her too. Back at Rootcore the rangers watch Tracy doing some training with her Pokémon. Tracy tells Skitty to use Shadow Ball and Pikachu to use Iron Tail. When Skitty's attack was close enough to him Pikachu uses Iron Tail. The Shadow Ball is deflected towards the rangers by accident. Everyone dodges it, and the tree they were standing in front of gets uprooted when the deflected attack hits it. Tracy and her Pokémon run over to them. Tracy apologies for what happened.

"Don't worry about it Tracy. Man, you weren't bragging when you said that your Pokémon are really strong." Chip says.

Nick looks down at his watch. He reminds his friends that their lunch break ends in ten minutes. The rangers say goodbye and head back to work. Tracy resumes her training with Pikachu and Skitty. An hour later Tracy hears the dragon head open. She puts Skitty back inside her Pokéball. She turns around and Udonna and Daggeron come out. Udonna says that Necorali is back and is attacking the park. Tracy thanks her for the information. Then she and Daggeron morph. Daggeron says that they'll get there faster if they ride on his magic carpet. Tracy nods reluctantly. He summons his carpet.

"Are you sure that it can carry the both of us? It looks kind of small." Tracy says.

"I'm sure. You're not scared are you?" Daggeron asks.

Tracy shakes her head no. Daggeron gets on first. He helps Tracy on and Pikachu leaps on too. He lands on Daggeron's shoulder. Then they fly off to fight Necorali again.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

A few minutes later I got the hang of keeping my balance and used to the movement of the carpet. This is kind of cool even though its old school compared to riding my patrol bike but still an effective mode of transportation. We see that the rangers fighting the swarms of robots and the foot soldiers of this time. A group of krybots spotted us and fired at us. I tell Pikachu to use Double Team and Thunderbolt to clear a path. He leaps high in the air and does the attack combo. It destroyed the blasts and several krybots in the process. Daggeron and I jump off the carpet. I use my blasters to destroy the krybots. Daggeron uses his laser lamp to take out a few hidiacs and styxoids. One of the monsters helping Necorali charges in towards us. It moved so fast the next thing I knew it had me and Pikachu in it claws.

"I thought you and your electric mouse would pose more of a challenge then this." It says.

Pikachu and I struggle to get free. The monster slowly tightens it grasp on us. Pikachu scream out in pain. I start to gasp for air as its claw starts to crush my windpipe. A few seconds later I see the faint image of a Night Shade and Dark Pulse attack fly in. They hit the monster in the back.

_The only Pokémon that know those moves are Gengar and Crobat. Those Pokémon belong to my sister so the only way that they are here. That means Trisha is here too._

The monster throws us towards a couple of tree. We are about to hit them hard, but we are slowed down by a Psychic attack. We're set down on the ground gently. I look up and see my sister running up to me.

"Trisha, what are you doing here?" I ask/yell.

"That's a nice way of saying thank you. Why didn't you ask me how I got here?" Trisha answers.

"Because I already know how you got here. We can argue later. How about we show Grumm and Necorali what the Blankenship sisters can do?" I say.

Trisha nods. Pikachu and I get to our feet. Trisha lets her Pikachu out of her Pokéball. We run back into the fray. We tell our Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. The combined attack destroys all the foot soldiers in front of us.

"Sis, can I use one of your blasters?" Trisha asks.

I hand her one of my blasters. We take turns blasting the next round of foot soldiers that charge in towards us. Then we turn our attention to the monster. We back up a few feet. I toss Charizard's Pokéball into the air and Trisha tosses Infernape's.

"Infernape, Overheat." Trisha says.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage." I say.

The two attack meld together. We watch the monster absorb the attack as it hits it. Then it sends it back at us. I push Trisha out of the way. We roll and our backs hit a tree.

"Trisha, you can stand right?" I ask.

"You bet it's going to take more than a reflected fire attack to slow me down. Thanks for saving me by the way." Trisha answers.

Charizard flies over with our Pikachu on his back. Infernape runs over too. We tell our Pokémon that we're fine as we get to our feet. I knew that we needed more power. I ask my sister if any of her other Pokémon knew an electric attack. She says that her Ryhdon knows Thunderbolt. Trisha lets Ryhdon out. I tell me sister the plan. We have Infernape and Charizard use Flamethrower. After the monster reflects the attack back at them. We tell the fire types to take it because they won't take too much damage being hit with a fire type attack. Then the rest of Pokémon to use Thunderbolt. Trisha says that sounds like a good plan.

"Charizard, Infernape, Flamethrower." We say.

While the monster is distracted by that. I tell my Pikachu to use dig. Trisha tells her Pikachu to follow mine. The monster reflects the attack back just like I knew it would. The fire Pokémon with stand the attack. After I see the Pikachu pop out of the hole I nod towards my sister.

"Thunderbolt, now," We say.

Pikachu and Rhydon launch their triple Thunderbolt. The monster flies backwards because it couldn't absorb all the energy. It gets back to its feet but didn't have a scratch.

"I can't believe that it with stood a triple Thunderbolt." Trisha says.

"I know but we can't give up." I say.

The rangers come up to us in Legend Warrior mode. Chip asks me if we could use some help/ I say yes. My sister and I let the rest of our Pokémon out. Daggeron cast a spell on all of us and the Pokémon. He says that the spell will boost their attack strength and ours as well. I thank him. Then I tell everyone the plan.

"Xander and Vida, Meganium and Beautifly will attack first. Nick, Charizard, and Infernape are next, followed by Madison and Blastoise, then Gengar, Crobat, Skitty, and Kecleon, and Trisha, Daggeron, Chip, and I along with Pikachu and Rhydon will attack last. We have to attack right after another though got it. That way even if the monster reflects it the next attack will cancel out a part of the first or help the other one along." I say.

Everyone nods. Meganium uses Leaf Strom, Xander uses his magic staff attack, Beautifly uses Gust and Vida helps with her wind power. The monster tries to reflect it back. Nick and the fire Pokémon attack next. Charizard and Infernape use Flamethrower. Nick uses his Phoenix attack. The fire cancels out the grass attack, but the wind makes the flames even stronger. Madison and Blastoise attack with their combined water attack. The monster tires to reflect to attack back. Gengar and Crobat's Hyper Beam , Skitty and Kecleon's Blizzard attacks cut through the water. The monster didn't have enough strength to reflect it back. After it hit Trisha, Daggeron, Chip, and I along with Pikachu and Rhydon attack. Chip uses his lightning bolt attack from his magic staff, Pikachu and Ryhorn uses Thunderbolt. Trisha and I fire the delta Blaster at him and Daggeron uses his laser lamp. The monster tires to get away but the rest of the rangers and Pokémon attack again. The Mystic rangers use the spell code that combines all their element attacks into a single blast. Charizard and Infernape use Flamethrower, Beautifly and Meganium use Solar Beam, Gengar and Crobat use Hyper Beam, Skitty and Kecleon use Blizzard, Blastoise uses Hydro cannon, Rhydon uses Stone edge, the Pikachu use Thunder, Daggeron uses his laser lamp, Trisha blast him with the delta blaster, I go into S.W.A.T mode and use my delta enforcer. The monster is destroyed as soon as the intense attack hits it. Then we turn out attention to Necorali.

"Mystic force Rangers, this battle is not over. As for you SPD red ranger I thought you would like to know that the worm hole is closing." Necorali says.

Necorali files away. I put my Pokémon away. Trisha follows suit. We demorph and I thank them for their help. I tell Trisha that we need head back to the ship. We run away chip the ranger follow behind us. Trisha says outside while I get the memory eraser. I walk back out with it in my hand.

"Sis, do you really have to erase their memories?" Trisha asks.

"Yes, it's for the best." I say

"Can't we use Jenji and wish to start the whole day over." Trisha asks.

"No," I say.

I push my sister towards the group and Pikachu joins them. I activate the memory eraser. I quickly garb my sister's left wrist and pick up Pikachu. I walk backwards into the ship. I strap them in their seats. I activate the auto pilot again and strap myself in my seat. Then the ship takes off and we head back home.


	30. Another Blankenship Family Secret

Trisha's POV

I look to my left and see my sister fast asleep. Tracy didn't know that I closed my eyes before activated the memory eraser. I quietly undo my seat belt, and tiptoe over to the ship's computer. I deactivate the auto pilot.

_Sorry sis, there is no way we're going back home. I don't want us to be split up again. _

I punch in the coordinates of another wormhole. After I typed in the numbers I reactivate the auto pilot. I tiptoe back to my seat and buckle up. I go to sleep knowing that we'll be together forever and nothing will break us apart.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

In the year 3000 Trip and Katie are patrolling the city. They see the S.P.D shuttle appear in the southwest corner of the sky. Inside the shuttle Tracy wakes up she sees the ship's computer shut down the auto pilot. The ship starts to drop quickly. She grabs a hold of the controls and tries to stabilize the ship.

"Tracy, don't you know how to drive this thing?!" Trisha asks/ yells.

"No, why do you think it was on auto pilot." Tracy answers.

Tracy's attempts to stabilize the ship failed. She decides to save Pikachu and her sister. Even though she had an idea that Trisha caused this. Beautifly let out of her Pokéball. She used her psychic attack to undo Pikachu's seat belt. He hops on her back. She flies him to safety by using solar beam to make a hole in the door. Tracy hands Trisha Charizard's Pokéball.

"Trisha, there isn't enough time for all of us to escape. I want you to get out of here that way only one of us will get hurt." Tracy says.

"I'm not leaving without you." Trisha says.

She let's Crobat out of his Pokéball and tells him to use steel wing. His attack cuts through Tracy's seatbelt. She puts Crobat back in his Pokéball. Then she quickly grabs her sister's wrist, and drags her over to the door. Tracy tries again to argue with her sister. Trisha opens the door. She let's Charizard out and the girls hop on his back. He files them to a clearing. He lands the girls get off. Pikachu leaps off Beautifly's back and lands on Tracy's shoulder. She puts Charizard and Beautify back inside their Pokéballs. Trisha did the same with Crobat. Trisha looks up and watches the ship crash. Tracy looks around at their new surroundings.

"Trisha, this doesn't look like New Tech City. What did you do?" Tracy asks.

"I reprogrammed the ship's computer. I didn't know that this would happen. I'm sorry." Trisha answers.

Tracy tells Trisha that I'm sorry isn't going to help them find a way back home. Trisha reminds her that they can't go back home. She doesn't want to go back to live with aunt Manyalakshmi and uncle Akatsuki in Japan. Tracy couldn't believe how selfish Trisha is being.

"Trisha, have you forgotten that I'm the red ranger. The rest of the team not to mention the citizens of New Tech City needs me and my Pokémon to help protect it from emperor Grumm." Tracy snaps.

Tracy turns around and runs away. Trisha shouts for her to come back, but Tracy keeps on running. A few seconds later Trip and Katie walk up to Trisha and they introduce themselves to her. Trisha does the same.

"Who was that girl we just saw running away? Trip asks.

"That was Tracy, my drama queen twin sister." Trisha answers.

Meanwhile Jen is walking around when Tracy accidentally bumps into her. Pikachu leaps off Tracy's shoulder. He does a back flip. Alex walks up. Pikachu lands on the ground next to him. Jen gets to her feet and helps Tracy up.

"Are you alright?" Jen asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry about bumping into you like that." Tracy says.

Tracy looks over her shoulder, and does a double take when she sees Alex's face. She turns her head back around. Jen watches Tracy's face turn white as a ghost.

"Alex, you better get ready to catch her. I think she is going to faint." Jen says.

A few seconds later Tracy losses consciousness Pikachu calls out to his partner very worried. Alex catches Tracy in his arms before she hits the ground. Jen suggests that they take her inside the base. Alex agrees that sounds like a good idea. They walk towards the base.

Tracy hears friendly voices as she slowly open her eyes. She looks around to see that she is in a bed room. She sits up a few seconds later. Pikachu leaps into her chest.

"Hey buddy, I'm ok." Tracy says.

* * *

><p>Tracy's POV<p>

I set him down next to me on the bed. I look to my left to see the same boy and girl again. I try not to freak out again.

"You're Jen the pink Time Force ranger and you're friend's name is Alex. I'm Tracy but I have a feeling that you two already knew that. I can't believe that Trisha got us stuck in the year 3000." I say.

"Yes we already knew who you were. Your identical twin sister Trisha is pretty smart." Alex says.

"I haven't told Trisha that the birth video we watched wasn't ours." I say.

Alex asks me how I came to that conclusion. I say that I asked Dr. Felix if he could get a copy of our birth certificates. Jen asks me what they said. I tell her that they said I was born on September 8th and Trisha was born on the September 9th. I get out of bed. Jen hands me my jacket.

"How does a little dinner sound?" Alex asks.

I hear my and Pikachu's stomach growl loudly. I joke that we could eat. Alex chuckles at my joke. We leave the room and head to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

They walk in the room. Tracy sees her sister sitting with Trip and Katie. They sit down at the table. Trip does a double take when he sees how much Tracy looks exactly like Trisha.

"Trisha, you didn't tell Trip that I was your identical twin sister didn't you?" Tracy asks.

Trisha nods. Tracy reminds her sister that them being identical twins is kind of good information to tell someone. Trisha tells Tracy that she remember that the next time someone asks if she has a sister. The girls start laughing a few seconds later. Their laughs sound really similar but Tracy's is a slightly higher pitch.

_They're identical twins alright._ Trip thought.

The girls stop laughing a minute later. Everyone eats dinner. After they're finished Circuit flies in carrying Tracy's book bag. He sets it down on the table, and tells them that he found it the rubble from the ship.

"I'm amazed that it's still in one piece." Katie says.

Tracy thanks Circuit for finding it. He says you're welcome. She unzips it, and takes out a file with the SPD logo on it. She gives it to Trisha.

"What's inside of the file, sis?" Trisha asks.

Tracy says their birth certificates. Trisha opens the excitedly. She reads the date and time of birth boxes on both certificates. Tracy sees a look of shock appear on her sister's face. Trisha sets them down on the table.

"Tracy, are you sure that these are our real birth certificates?" Trisha asks.

"They have mom's signature on it." Tracy answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that we have separate birthdays?" She asks.

Tracy thinks carefully about her answer. Trip uses his powers to read Tracy's minds. The girls shudder in unison.

"Tracy wanted to tell you about this Trisha. She didn't have the heart because she remembered how much you were looking forward to celebrate your birthday together." Trip says.

"How did Trip know what Tracy was thinking?" Trisha asks.

Trip tells Trisha that he used his powers to read Tracy's mind. Tracy says does know whether she should be impressed, creeped out, or mad because he read her mind without her permission. Trip apologies for his actions and Tracy accepts his apology.

"Trisha, what are we supposed to do when our birthday this year? I mean we can't celebrate it together since we don't actually have the same birthday." Tracy says.

Trisha says that they're going to celebrate their birthday together like they originally planned. Tracy says she is too sure about this idea. She was sure that it qualifies as lying. Trisha says it doesn't because the others don't know that they have separate birthdays. Tracy decides to change the subject.

"Alex, do you think we could use one of the time ships to get back home to New Tech City 2029?" Tracy says.

Alex says yes. Trisha quickly gets out of her chair. She picks Tracy up by her collar, and carries her over to the wall. Tracy feels her sister slam her hard against the wall. She never thought that her sister would get this up set. Trisha starts yelling at her. Pikachu runs over to them. He gets ready to launch an electric attack.

"Pikachu stop I'll be ok. Trisha, please I promise we won't be split up again. I'll talk to commander Cruger and sees if he'll let you join SPD." Tracy says.

* * *

><p>Trisha's POV<p>

I start to calm down after I hear my sister say that. I ask her why she wants to do that. Tracy says she'll answer my question if I would let her go so she can breathe. I nod and let go of her collar.

"Trisha, we make a good team and with you fighting along us Grumm won't know what hit him." Tracy answers.

I apologize for how I acted. Tracy says that she not mad because she knew that I was upset about having to be split up again. Then we share a sister hug and walk back over to the group.

An hour later we board the time ship. Alex says that the ship's computer has DNA protected lock on it so I can't tamper with it. Tracy smiles after hearing about this. We buckle up and say goodbye to Alex as he leaves the ship.


	31. Red Ranger's Really Terrifying Day

**AN: This chapter is rated M for content and language**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Six months later Trisha and Sky are walking back to the base from their date. Trisha tells him that she had a great time. Sky says the same thing. Meanwhile on the west side of the city Tracy is walking around. She is thinking about Michael. She goes past an ally. Marcus Downs, Davis Schmidt, and Nick Soto jump out. Marcus is around 5' 10'', has dark green eyes, long black hair, pale skin, and a very muscular build. Davis is 6'5'', has hazel eyes, short brown hair, cream-colored skin, and a thin build. Nick is 6' 7'', has blue eyes, curly red hair, tan skin, and an extremely muscular build.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around this part of the city by yourself." Marcus says.

"Your right Marcus, I heard someone likes to some incredibly inappropriate things to girls your age." Nick says seductively.

Tracy knew she needs to get away so she turns around to run away. Davis grabs her wrist and whips her back around. He slams her against the wall. Tracy kicks him hard in the groin. He lets her go and screams out in pain. Nick grabs her arm. She spins her arm in a windmill motion to try to break free.

== Welcome To SPD ==

Back at the base Sky and Trisha walk in the command center. Trisha asks Kat if she has seen Tracy. Kat says she did a few hours ago. Tracy told her that she went to patrol the far west side of the city.

"What is Tracy thinking? The far west side of the city is the most dangerous part of the city." Sky says.

"Why is it so dangerous anyway?" Trisha asks.

Sky says there are two different groups of three men that prey on young girls. Trisha asks him what they do to the girls. Sky whispers the answer in her ear. Trisha says they have to get her before it's too late.

In the ally Marcus uses cable ties to tie Tracy's hands and ankles together. The next thing Tracy sees is Davis take a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket. He uses it to cut the zipper off Tracy's hoodie. She screams fire at the top of her lungs in the hopes that someone would come to her rescue.

"Shut her up so we can get to work." Davis says seductively.

Marcus takes a bandana out of his pants pocket. He ties it around her mouth. Davis tosses the zipper down. He moves the rest of the hoodie away, and cuts a rectangle around were Tracy's breasts are.

Tracy sees a creepy satisfied smile appear on Davis's face. She tries to scream but the bandana makes it sound like a muffled whimper. Davis cuts her bra and puts his knife away. She feels him take it off a few seconds later. Marcus and Nick laugh as they see tears of fear streaming down Tracy's face. The cool air hits Tracy's bare skin it causes her to shiver. Davis leans in. He whispers that her breasts are about to become really warm and wet. A bunch of horrible thoughts run through Tracy's mind. Davis backs away. Tracy feels Davis's strong hands cup her breasts. He starts to rub them together hard. A few minutes later Marcus and Nick decide they don't want to be left out. They slide in between her and Davis. Marcus rips away the rest of her shirt. Tracy squirm to praying that it would get Davis to stop, and prevent the other men from doing anything else. Her motions causes her morpher to open in her hoodie

* * *

><p>Trisha POV<p>

I tell Sky we get going now. Sky tells me to calm down. I tell I can't calm down when my sister could be trouble. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my breast. I sit down and wait for the pain to subside.

"Trisha, what's wrong?" Sky asks.

I say that I thought the twin telepathy thing is a myth. Now I know it's true. I figure that this mean that Tracy need us. Sky asks if Tracy took her Pokémon with her. Kat says no. I ask if she at least remembered to take her morpher. Kat says yes. R.I.C comes in the room with Tracy's Pikachu on his back. We hear a sound of muffled screams and other horrible sounds the receiver picked up from Tracy's morpher.

"Pika, Pi! Pikachu, Pika." He says.

Sky tells me to stay put. I get to my feet and argue that I'm coming too because I want to make those men pay for what they're doing to my sister. Sky tells me to relax since we can't be sure which group of men are harming Tracy. R.I.C. barks and Pikachu lies down. R.I.C. runs out of the room. The pain in my breasts stops. The alarm goes off and the others come in.

* * *

><p>Commander Cruger's POV<p>

"What's wrong, sir?" Bridge asks.

"There is a robbery at the gold depository." I answer.

"Where is Tracy?" Z asks.

Kat says that Tracy is in the far side of the city. I know how bad that area is when Z and Bridge patrolled it last week. Kat takes a box out of her pocket, and hands it to Trisha. She opens it and sees another morpher that I asked Kat to make a week ago.

"Commander Cruger, are you sure about this?" Trisha asks.

"Yes cadet, you've been training here for half a year. I believe that you're ready to go out in the field." I answer.

Trisha thanks me for my kind words. I tell the team to go to the depository. Trisha asks what we are going to do about Tracy. I say that I'll go get her. Trisha nods. The team morphs and leaves the command center.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tracy never felt this helpless and scared in her life. Davis stopped crashing her breasts together. He rolls her right breast and kisses her left. Marcus is kissing her stomach and running his fingers along curves. Nick is about to slide his hand down her pants. She sees a blur of metallic silver knock the men away. R.I.C. stands in front of her. Pikachu hops off his back. He gets ready to launch one of his powerful electric attacks.

_Thank God! _ Tracy thought.

The men laugh as they see the robotic dog and electric mouse defending Tracy. Pikachu uses thunderbolt. The men jump back to avoid getting hit. Commander Cruger sees the electric attack as he enters the section of the city. He runs over towards it.

Cruger gets to the ally after the men escaped. He walks over to Tracy. Pikachu uses iron tail to cut the cable ties. Cruger unties the bandana and helps her up. She pulls her hoodie back over her.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Tracy says in a raspy tone.

Pikachu jumps on her shoulder. He rubs her cheek to calm her down. Tracy tries to pet him with her free hand. The pain from the bruise on her elbow stops her.

"Tracy, this wasn't your fault. Let's head back to the base." Commander Cruger says calmly.

Tracy nods. The walk back to the base was filled with silence for the first few miles. Tracy stops while they were walking through the park. Commander Cruger stops too and turns around to face her. He sees the tears Tracy kept bottled up finally start to roll down her cheeks.

"Sir, how can any sick son of a ****** get enjoyment from doing what they did to me?" Tracy asks through the tears.

"I don't know. I promise you that everyone at the base will do what they can to find the men and arrest them." Commander Cruger answers honestly.

"Thank you sir," Tracy says.

Pikachu uses his paw to dry his partner's tears. They continue their walk to the base.


	32. Pokéranger!

Normal POV

Tracy wakes up from another nightmare about what happened three days ago. She uses the sheets to dry the sweat off her forehead, and looks over at the alarm clock. It reads 2:45 am.

_I wish these nightmares would stop._ Tracy thought.

Tracy lays backs down and tries to go back to sleep. She closes her eyes. The only thing she does is toss and turn. She gives up ten minutes later, and gets out of bed. She changes into her workout clothes. She checks the clock again, and it reads 3:05 a.m.

_I guess I'm starting my morning workout 'a tad' earlier than I planned. _Tracy thought.

Tracy fixes her bed and leaves the room. She heads to Kat's room. The door slides open and walks inside. Pikachu wakes up instantly. He leaps off Kat's bed. Tracy catches him in her arms. He climbs on her shoulder.

"Hey pal, I guess you're ready for our morning jog." Tracy whispers.

Pikachu nods. Tracy turns around, starts to leave the room but stops quickly when she hears Kat start to move around. She turns around and sees Kat still fast asleep.

_Phew that was close. _ Tracy thought.

Tracy spins around and tiptoes out of the room. She stops by the common room to fuel up. Tracy eats some fruit, chia seeds and Greek yogurt. Pikachu eats some Pokémon food with some protein. Tracy programs some programs breakfast for them to eat when they come back. They leave a few minutes later. They get to the park ten minutes later, and stop to stretch out. After they finish Pikachu leaps on her shoulder. Tracy walks over to a drinking fountain. She turns it on and takes a few long sips. Pikachu slides down to her elbow. Tracy puts her elbow close to the water so he can get a drink too before she turn it off. Pikachu leaps down and they continue their jog. Twenty minutes later they finished their jog so they head back to the base. They're a couple of blocks away and Tracy hears a rumble of thunder in the distance. She stops and turns around to look at the sky behind her. The sky looks really dark and ominous. She spins back around and glances down at Pikachu. His cheeks start sparking and the wind picks up.

"Come on pal, let's step on it before we get soaked." Tracy says.

Pikachu nods. He uses Quick Attack and zooms ahead. Tracy sprints to catch up with him. Their efforts are in vain when the rain comes down in sheets two minutes later. They walk in the base soaked to the bone.

"Rangers, report to the command center." Rings over the speakers on the wall next to the door.

"Oh come on!" Tracy exclaims.

* * *

><p>Trisha POV<p>

We walk in the command center, and saluted to commander Cruger. He asks if anyone knows where my sister is. I tell him that she out on her morning jog.

"Try a race against a passing rain shower sis." Tracy says.

We turn around and see my sister. I watch water drip off her hair and clothes. A few seconds later Pikachu shake off the water flies off his fur and lands on my sister.

"Pikachu, I know you need to dry off. I'm wet enough as it is pal." Tracy says.

I start to snicker quietly. Tracy looks over at me with an evil eye. I stop snickering. She asks me if I have Beautifly's Pokéball. I nod.

"Can I have it please?" Tracy asks.

I say yes, and take Beautifly's Pokéball out of my pocket. Tracy walks over to me. She slips in the puddle of water in front of her. I start to laugh when she lands on her butt.

"I'm glad you think this is funny sis. FYI the next time you fall on your butt I'm going to laugh till I can't breathe instead of help you up." Tracy says.

Beautifly lets herself out of her Pokéball. She uses Sliver Wind. We watch it dry my sister and Pikachu off. Two minutes later Beautifly stops my sister's hair and Pikachu's fur sparkle for the dust from Beautifly's scales. Tracy walks over to me, I hand her Beautifly's Pokéball and puts Beautifly back inside.

"Sir, don't take this the wrong way. Can you please tell us why we're here before I faint." Tracy says.

I ask Tracy if she ate anything before she and Pikachu left. Tracy says yes. She ate something to fuel her get through the workout.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"What are you going to have for breakfast?" Bridge asks.

"Whole grain toast with peanut butter and a banana." Tracy answers.

"That was yours sis I thought you left that out for me." Trisha says in a guilty tone.

"No sis that was for me." Tracy says.

"Well you should have put your name on it." Trisha argues.

Trisha I shouldn't have to write my name on my food to prevent you from eating my breakfast." Tracy snaps.

The girls hear Commander Cruger growl. They turn around to face him. He tells everyone they have the day off.

"Sir, not that I'm complaining or anything, why do we have the day off, I mean Grumm and Broodwing are still out there plotting some evil scheme to conquer earth." Tracy says.

Cruger reminds her that everyone been training hard the past few weeks. Tracy says that maybe true for everyone else but her. Trisha asks her sister what is she hinting at.

"That I'm not taking the day off sis." Tracy answers.

"Why don't you want to take the day off?" Kat asks.

"I don't deserve it. I haven't been working as hard as the rest of you the past few weeks." She answers.

"Tracy, you're talking crazy. You've been training like a mad man." Trisha says.

Tracy says that's true but she wants to run the short course. Trisha says very concerned about her sister that if she trains anymore she could get hurt. Bridge adds that she could get sick.

"I don't care. You guys enjoy your day off." Tracy says.

== Welcome To SPD ==

Tracy salutes and leaves the room. She heads to the common room, eats breakfast, and goes out to the five-mile short course. She finished it in forty-five minutes and heads back inside the base. She takes a shower and changed into T-shirt with a white tiger on it, a pair of faded blue jeans and blue high tops.

A few hours later Kat walks in the common room. Pikachu is on her left shoulder. She sees Tracy sitting on the couch. She goes over to her. Tracy flips her hair over her ears. She looks up at her.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" Tracy asks.

"Not much, what about you." Kat answers.

Tracy says that she decided to make everyone happy so she went to the mall. Kat asks her what did she do. Tracy says she did something that will help the other cadets tell her apart from her sister.

"Let me guess you got your ears pierced." Kat says.

Tracy nods. She puts her hair behind her ears revealing her snowflake shaped studs. Kat tells her that they're pretty. Tracy thanks her. Kat sits down next to her. Pikachu jumps on Tracy's lap.

"Why aren't you in your lab today?" Tracy asks.

"I was just headed there, but I wanted to ask you something." Kat answers.

"What did you want to ask me?" Tracy asks.

Kat says that she was thinking about creating a Pikachu. She wanted to ask her if it was ok before she started. Tracy look down at Pikachu, and starts to pet him.

"Kat this really isn't my choice to make. Pikachu what do you want to do?" Tracy says.

Pikachu jumps off her lap. He starts punching and kicking the chuckles softly. Pikachu stops what he is doing. Tracy knew what that meant so she gets up. She picks him up and hands him to Kat.

"Kat, promise me one thing. You'll be careful." Tracy says.

"I will Tracy I know how much Pikachu means to you." Kat says.


	33. Grumm's Revenge Part 1

**AN: power rangers S. P. D. Episodes Endings part 1 and 2 inspired a bit this chapter. They also inspired the next two as well.**

* * *

><p>Three months later Kat finished making Pikachu's Ranger suit. She also made him a collar that doubles as his morpher. Tracy and Michael are sitting in the common room on the couch. She was really happy that he is back in town. They spent the past few hours catching up. Michael takes a small box out of his jacket, and gives it to her.<p>

"You didn't have to buy me a souvenir from Japan. You know that, right sweetie?" Tracy asks.

"Yes I know that angel. I saw this necklace in shop close to where I was staying. It made me think of you, so I decided to buy it." Michael answers.

"Aw, Michael, you're the sweetest boy in the universe." Tracy says.

She opens the box, and sees a heart-shaped ruby and Diamond accent heart pendant in sterling silver necklace. Michael asks her what she thinks. She tells him that it's beautiful. He helps her put it on. He gets up and walks around to stand behind Tracy. She hands him the necklace.

He drapes it around her neck. After he sits back down Tracy moves close and sets her head on his shoulder. Michael puts his arm around her. He looks down at her, and sees her eyes sparkle. The next thing Tracy knew he was kissing her. The kiss is interrupted by alarm going off. They back away quickly.

"I guess you have to leave to go save the city." Michael says sadly.

"Yeah I'm afraid so baby." Tracy says the same way.

They get up and leave the room. Tracy heads to the command center. The ranges dash in and commander Cruger tells them about the two separate attacks on the city. One attack is at sector 13, and the other attack is down town.

"Sir, I have a plan to deal with the attacks. We might need to call some of the C' level cadets we've helped train the past few months." Tracy says.

"Why do we need them anyway?" Trisha asks.

"Because Trisha the only way to deal with this is to split up the team" Tracy answers.

"Which "c" level cadets are you suggesting that we call on cadet Blankenship?" Cruger asks.

"I was thinking about Cadet Campbell and her brother, Cadet Dodger, Cadet Richardson, Cadet Charbonnet and Cadet Garcia." Tracy answers.

The six cadet walk in the room, Thomas and Alisha Campbell William Dodger Adam Richardson Tanya Garcia and Kimberly Charbonnet walk in. They're confused about why they got called.

"Sir, are we in trouble? If so I sure it was my brother's." Alisha says.

"Relax Cadet Campbell you are not in trouble. We need your help with an urgent matter. Can you tell us your plan now cadet Blankenship?" Cruger asks.

"Here's the plan everyone. Sky I want you Bridge, Syd, Alisha and William to deal with the attack at sector 13, while Z, Pikachu, Thomas, Kimberly and I will handle the attack down town." Tracy says.

"What about me, Adam and Tanya?" Trisha asks.

"You'll stay behind and help commander Cruger if Broodwing tries what he did in the past." Tracy answers.

"What did he do?" Adam asks.

Tracy tells him that Broodwing attacked the base to take it over to use the delta command megazord to destroy the city. Trisha and the other "C" level cadets walked over to their commander. The Rangers morph and they see Pikachu's Ranger suit for the first time. It has the Roman numeral for 8 on the right side of it and is the same colors as his fur. His helmet has holes in it where his cheeks are. Everyone leaves a few minutes later. Z, Pikachu, Thomas, Kimberly and Tracy arrive downtown. They see a human-sized bird-like alien and an army of krybots.

"Hello S.P.D, my name is Nepan, how about we just get to the part where I destroy you." Nepan says.

"I'm sorry Nepan but you're the one who'll be destroyed not us." Z says.

Tracy lets Beautifly, Skitty, and Kecleon out of their Pokéballs. The Pokémon help Thomas and Kimberly fight the krybots.

"Beautifly, use Solarbeam, and Skitty use Assist." Thomas says.

"Kecleon use Rollout" Kimberly says.

The Pokémon attacks clear path for the cadets. They run in and pull out their blasters. They use them to destroy the rest of the robots in front of them. Afterwards the team regroups to see Nepan throw another sphere and a few other objects. They see more kybots, a bunch of orange heads and blue heads appear.

"This isn't good." Thomas says.

"Thanks captain obvious." Kimberly says.

The cadets tell the Pokémon to use a different set of moves. Beautifly uses Arial Ace, Kecleon uses Ancientpower and Skitty uses Shadow Ball. Kimberly and Thomas use their blasters again. This time their blasters run out of amo.

Nepan charges towards Z, Tracy and Pikachu a few seconds later. Tracy tells Pikachu use Iron Tail. Z uses her sword and Tracy uses her blasters. Pikachu's attack hits after Z and Tracy's attack find Nepan's weak spot. Tracy glances over at Kimberly and sees that she is in trouble. Skitty and the other Pokémon are doing their best to fight off the advancing robot army. Tracy tells Pikachu to go help her. He nods and goes over to help them.

Meanwhile in sector 13 Sky Bridge, Syd, Alisha and William arrive, they see a dog-sized, snake-like, scaled alien and another army of krybots, orange heads and blue heads.

"Hello cadets, my name is Tupal, let's just skip the chit chat and fight." Tupal says.

Tupal tell the robots to attack. They charge in towards the teenagers. Sky, Bridge, and Syd use their Delta max strikers to blasts their way through. Alisha and William charge in to fight Tupal. The battle goes the same as the battle downtown. Back at the base Trisha and the others feel the base shake. They look at the screens lining the walls. Each shows the same thing the base being invaded. The screen on the far left side of the room shows Broodwing walk in with two more alien generals. Trisha lets her team out.

"Ok cadets, let's head out. We can't let Broodwing take over the base." Cruger says.

Trisha and Cruger morph and everyone leaves the command center. Adam and Tanya go help some of the rest of the base deal with the krybots.

"Hold on you two Maganium, Infernape and Crobat will go with you." Trisha says.

"Great," Adam says.

Maganium, Infernape and Crobat follow Adam and Tanya. Trisha and Cruger turn their attention back to Broodwing Trisha's Pikachu, along with her Gengar and Rhydon stand next to them ready to attack.

"All right Broodwing, what makes you think that this will work?" Trisha asks.

"You humans say second time's the charm," Broodwing says.


	34. Grumm's Revenge Part 2

**AN: Trisha's middle name is Shea. I decided to do that so you guys won't get Tracy and Trisha confused. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Adam and Tanya arrive to help their fellow cadets. Trisha's Pokémon get in front of them. They wait for one of them to call out one of their moves. Adam stands frozen in fear as the robots advance towards them.<p>

"Maganium, use Leaf Storm, Infernape, Fire Blast and Crobat use Air Cutter." Tanya says.

The attacks destroy all the robots. Tanya glances over at Adam. He is still standing like a deer in the headlights. She jabs her elbow hard into his gut. Adam groans loudly as he drops to his knees.

"Tanya, what was that for?" Adam asks as he gasps for air.

"To bring you back to reality, remember cadet Blankenship ordered us to help her sister and Commander Cruger defend the base. Here is a tip freezing up like a coward isn't helping them at all," Tanya says.

Adam gets to his feet slowly, and says "Thanks Tanya, I needed that, so how about we make cadet Blankenship proud."

Tanya nods. They take out their blaster and charge in towards the fray along with the Pokémon. Meanwhile downtown Tracy, Z and Pikachu defeated Nepan, and Tracy put Beautifly, Kecleon and Skitty back inside their Pokéballs to rest up after the tough battle. The rangers demorph and start to leave to catch up with the others. They turn around to see Piggy, two blue heads and the orange heads come out from behind a dumpster.

"Piggy, what are you doing here? I thought you went into business with Jack and Ally." Z says.

"It turns out I work better with other aliens. I kept insulting the human costumers so much that Ally fired me." Piggy answers.

Piggy takes a smoke bomb filled with knockout gas that Grumm gave him out of his pocket. He tosses it towards the cadets and Pikachu. The bomb explodes once it hits the ground. The smoke surrounds them.

"Guys, don't breath of it in." Tracy orders.

They cover the nose and mouths to keep from breathing in the smoke. Tracy picks up Pikachu to protect him from the smoke. A strong wind blows a few seconds later the smoke is blown into their noses. The group losses consciousness instantly, two blue heads and three orange heads walk over to them. The blue heads tie Kimberly and Thomas together. Then they go over to the rangers' morphers and the Pokéballs from Tracy pockets. Two orange head approach them. They pick them up and head back to Grumm's ship. Piggy and the two blue heads and one orange head robot leave to go find the other rangers.

Meanwhile at the base Trisha and Cruger along with the Pokémon continue to fight Broodwing. The Pokémon continue to take out the robots. Trisha and Commander Cruger charge in towards him. Cruger slashes him with his sword after Trisha kicks him in the stomach. After he gets to his feet Trisha uses the judgment mode on her morpher to judge him. When the red x appears on it commander Cruger hands Trisha his sword. She closes her morpher and takes the sword. She uses the containment strike and it hits Broodwing. She catches the card when it flies back towards her.

"I hope your sentence is longer than it was last time. I really hope you'll learn this time that crime doesn't pay." Trisha says.

Trisha hands the sword and containment card to her commander. They demorph and Trisha puts her Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs to let them rest after the tough battle. Adam and Tanya run up along with the rest of her Pokémon. She does the same thing as before with Pikachu and the others.

"Cadet Blankenship, we confined Broodwing, do you copy?" Cruger asks.

He didn't get a response. Trisha starts to get a sick feeling in her stomach. She is about to leave Cruger uses his arm to stop her.

"Cadet Shea, before you run off I'm going to call the others." Cruger says.

The same thing happened when he called Tracy. Trisha runs out without having a plan or knowing where her sister or her friends are. She gets downtown and finds Kimberley and Thomas tied together. She runs over to the cadets and unties them.

"Guys, what happened?" Trisha asks.

"Piggy showed up and tossed a smoke bomb filled with knock out gas at us." Thomas answers.

"Okay, you two head back to the base. I'm going to find the others." Trisha says.

They nods and head back to the base. Meanwhile on Grumm's ship the orange carrying the unconscious rangers go to the cell and toss them inside. They head back to the main bridge. They enter and stand next to the other robots. Grumm walks up to the orange head holding Pikachu. He zaps him with a blast from his staff.

"Now it's time to see how strong that so-called bond the red ranger says it is." Grumm says.

Back in the cell Sky and the others try to wake up Z and Tracy. Z wakes up first. She slowly sits up. Bridge helps her to her feet.

"I can't believe that we're stuck here again." Z says.

A few seconds later they hear Tracy starting to come to. Sky helps her up and she looks around completely confused.

"Where am I?" Tracy asks.

"In a cell on Grumm's ship," Sky answers.

"How did you guys get here?" Tracy asks.

"Piggy, he led us into a trap where Grumm ambushed us." Sky answers.

"Tracy, do you think that you could use one of your Pokémon to break us out?" Bridge asks.

Tracy reaches into her pocket where her Pokéballs are. She comes up with nothing but air. A frustrated expression appears on her face as she sets her hand to her side.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say that Grumm took your Pokéballs away." Z says.

Tracy nods. The rangers have no choice but to wait and hope this someone at the base will come and rescue them. Twenty minutes later Trisha gets thrown into the cell.

"My hero," Tracy says sarcastically.

"Trisha, are you okay?" Sky asks.

"Yes," Trisha answers.

"Do you have your Pokéballs on you?" Bridge asks.

Trisha reaches into her pocket where her Pokéballs are. Her hand comes out holding Gengar and Rhydon's Pokéball. She tosses them into the air. The Pokémon appear in front of them. Tracy notices that they look worn out.

"Sis, I don't think this is a good idea, they look worn out." Tracy says.

"Relax sis, they can do this," Trisha says.

Gengar disappears to go through the door without getting shocked. She appears in front of the door. Rhydon steps closer to the door. He stands ready for his trainers command.

"Okay you two, aim your attacks at the top corners of the door. Gengar, use Shadow Punch, and Rhydon use Stone Edge." Trisha says.

The Pokémon unleash their attack. The rangers watch in amazement as they hit exactly where they're supposed to and still have good power behind them even thought the Pokémon are worn out. The door opens up and the rangers run out.

"Good job guys," Trisha says.

Trisha puts her Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs. They run towards the main bridge to get their morphers back and so Tracy can get her Pokéballs back too. They arrive to be greeted by a Thunderbolt. Pikachu walks up and Tracy sees his eyes flash red. HE is ready to unleash another electric attack.

"Tracy, what's wrong with him?" Trisha asks.

"That would be my doing rangers," Grumm says.

The rangers watch as Grumm turns around in his chair. Trisha looks over at her sister. She sees a look of pure rage on Tracy's face because of what Grumm did to Pikachu.

"Grumm, you won't get away with this, you know?" Tracy says.

"I already did red ranger, your little electric rodent doesn't even know how you are anymore. I'm its now trainer now," Grumm says.

"Dream on Grumm, Pikachu and I have been partners forever. It's going to take a lot more than one of your stupid spells to make him forgot everything that we've been through on our joineries together." Tracy says.

"How about we test your theory ranger, Pikachu, show your trainer that you belong to me now, and use Volt Tackle." Grumm says.

Tracy steps forwards and Pikachu runs towards her. His Volt Tackle hit Tracy hard they fly across the room. Tracy hits the wall hard. Pikachu goes back over to Grumm. He stands up and Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder. Tracy slowly gets to her feet.

"Come on buddy, I know you can beat this. Show Grumm that he may be able to control you mind but your will power and heart are too strong to be controlled." Tracy says.

"Sorry ranger, Pikachu, Zap Cannon," Grumm says.

Tracy screams out in pain as the attack hits her. Trisha couldn't stand by anymore and let her sister get hurt. She lets Rhydon out again. Pikachu launches a Thunder attack and Tracy braces herself for the impact. Everyone watch as the attack is the attack is directed towards Rhydon.

"What just happened, I want to see extra crispy red ranger," Grumm says.

"Sorry Grumm, my Rhydon's special ability Lightningrod. In other words all of Pikachu's electric types attack will be drawn towards Rhydon so you lose." Trisha says.

"Trisha thanks for your help, but put Rhydon back inside his Pokéball. This is my fight and I want to finish this on my own." Tracy says.

"Tracy, what if Pikachu knock you unconsciousness. I don't want you to get hurt." Trisha says.

"Trisha I can bring Pikachu back but he needs to be able to use all his moves in order for me to do it. Please put Rhydon back, please." Tracy says.

Trisha nods reluctantly and takes Rhydon's Pokéball out of her pocket. She puts it back in her pocket. Tracy slowly approaches Grumm. She takes Pikachu off his shoulder and hugs him. He uses thunderbolt to break free. Tracy doesn't let go and hugs him tighter.

"Come on buddy you have to remember me. Remember the time we fought Roxanne's gym in Rustboro City. I used you to battle and she said there was no way a cute and small electric-type like you could win against any of her big and powerful rock- type Pokémon. We showed her that there was more to a Pokémon battle size and type. You've always been able to come through when I needed you and help me prove that no matter what problem we face on our journey we could always get as a team." Tracy says.

Pikachu starts to hear his trainers encouraging words. Grumm starts to get upset.

"Pikachu, bite her now, and use Thunder," Grumm says.

Pikachu nods. He bites down hard on Tracy's wrist. She winces in pain. Then Pikachu uses Thunder. Tracy screams out in pain.

_Maybe another memory of one of our gym battles has to help bring him back. Tracy thought_

Tracy takes a minute to remember another all the gym battles they have fought together. The first one to pop into her head is the last battle they fought in the Sinnoh region against Crasher Wake.

"Pikachu, remember battling against Floatzel at the Pastoria City Gym. Crasher Wake said that it couldn't be beat. We were able to defeat it because you were able to dig deep and show him why the bond between a Pokémon and its trainer is so important. Let's show Grumm the same thing, come on Pikachu," Tracy says.

Pikachu stops attacking a minute later. He removes his teeth from Tracy's wrist. He licks it and look up a Tracy. Before Tracy can say anything she passes out.

_I guess that bond between them was strong than I thought. Well at least there down a ranger now._ Grumm thought

Grumm heads back to earth to find the spot where he rebuilt Omni, they ranger rush over to Tracy.

"We have to get her back to the base now," Trisha says.

"Right, let's go." Bridge says.

The rangers head back to earth. They are standing in front of Tracy's bed. Pikachu is lying under her arm.

"This is all my fault, I never should have put Rhydon back inside its Pokéball. " Trisha says.

Sky puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks over at him. She sees a comfort smile on his face.

"Trisha, your sister will be fine, I promise." Sky says.

The alarms go off and the rangers leave the infirmary. Sky borrows Tracy's morpher so they'll have a leader for this battle. They rangers rush into the command center.

"Ranger's it looks like Grumm has figured out how to rebuild Omni." Cruger says.

"Just great, how are we supposed to fight it?" Trisha asks.

"We could use the S.W.A.T megazord like last time," Bridge says.

"Don't you need five people for that?" Trisha says.

"Trisha, you going to have to fly my swat flyer, I'll take Tracy's," Sky says.

"Where is Tracy?" Cruger asks.

Trisha explains everything to Cruger. Then they leave to fight Omni again. After they defeat Omni again, Grumm stands before them.

"Grumm, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my sister and her Pikachu," Trisha says.

"Bring it on," Grumm says.

They fight for a while before Commander Cruger shows up to help. He tosses his sword to her. She catches it in the air.

"Thank you sir," Trisha says.

Cruger nods. She uses the sword to fight Grumm. She slashes him several times with the blade before using the containment strike for the second time to confine him. They head back to the base happy that Omni is gone and that Grumm and Broodwing are going off to separate prisons and serving a life long sentence. They head back to the infirmary. Trisha smiles happily seeing her sister is awake. She runs over to her and gives her a big hug.

"Trisha, I know you're happy but I need to breathe at some point here." Tracy says gasping for air.

"Right, sorry about that sis, so what are we going to do now?" Trisha asks.

Trisha lets her sister go. She back away and stands next to her bed. Tracy sees a confused look on her face.

"Sis, what's with that look? We won remember, Grumm and Broodwing are gone for good." Tracy says.

"I know but what are we going to do now since we can't we rangers anymore." Trisha says.

"I'm sure will still be rangers sis, I mean there are still a bunch of bad aliens running around that don't work for Grumm." Tracy says.

"We'll get to take them down together, right?" Trisha asks.

"Yup along with our Pokémon and our friends too," Tracy says

*The End*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go Tracy and her Pokémon adventure fighting Grumm may be over but their lives as rangers are just beginning. If you want a sequel let me know.<strong>


End file.
